Exhale
by deepxwater
Summary: Bra's life seems to be going great for her liking until reality throws a series of unrelenting problems in her way. How will she deal with her unexpected destiny? And who will be there to help her in the end? Mainly BG with some TP & MU
1. Prologue

Exhale  
Prologue  
_SeverelyAlone_

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic, and I can tell you already it will probably be a lengthy one. I am trying to aim for a different story other than the typical B/G, and believe me.. I've read all of them on here over the past 6 years. It's going to start off typical at first.. Just for a heads up. It'll unfold into its own later on. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way own Dragonball/Z/GT or any characters/ideas associated with it. The only thing I do own is the plot of this story.

**Summary**: Bra's life seems to be going great for her liking until reality throws a series of unrelenting problems in her way. How will she deal with her unexpected destiny? And who will be there to help her in the end? Mainly B/G with some T/P & M/U

**Updates:** I will NOT leave this story uncompleted. Nothing bothers me more than a story that is not and never will be finished. I will try my best to update this story as quickly as I can, but keep in mind that I am a full-time college student so updates may take a week or two, but after my last day of college, there will be more frequent updates. You can count on it! ;)

**Ages now: **Bra-17 Goten-27 Trunks-28 Pan-18 Marron-24 Uubu-25

_Why must life be so relentless? All I ever wanted was to be happy. To be truly happy. Inside and out. The real deal, no faking it. Even if it was only for one day. One day of happiness would be a satisfying endowment for someone so star-crossed as myself. I sincerely never imagined me of all people would end up in a situation like the one I am in now. _

_Why did I have to be so weak? I know it wasn't my fault, it's not like I could have prevented it, but still I wish there was something I could have done to avoided this. Everyone has supported me throughout this nightmare, but why is it that I still feel so alone? Somehow, I already knew the answer to that question. _

_I only wish he was here with me now. _

_-Bra Briefs _


	2. Inner Thoughts

**Exhale  
****Chapter 1: Inner Thoughts  
****By: SeverelyAlone**

_Don't you just despise the way life takes a turn for the worst just when you are least expecting it? Life throws one bad thing after another right in your path of happiness. Never letting up to give you any time to take it all in, to accept it. You don't even realize that your world is falling apart.. until it is too late to do anything about it. No more dreams, no second chances, no nothing. You deny it is happening because you don't want to believe that it could happen to you. Well, this year was one of those times for me.. I never imagined that one year could turn my world completely upside down._

oOoOoOo

It was November. Winter was finally here, my favorite time of the year. In a way, winter was like my escape from the world. It was that one time of the year that I could lock myself up in my room and just hide away there without having to come up with any excuses on why I did so. It gave me the chance to think things through carefully. It was as if I kept my emotions bottled up all year only to save them for this moment where I could express them however I desired. I never really understood why I did so. Maybe it was because I felt motivated? Who knows. And then.. there was one more reason why I looked forward to this season so dearly. It was _him_. He was always hanging around more often during the holidays. I mean why wouldn't he be.. we all grew up together, his family, my family, and of course the rest of the z gang. Capsule Corp was practically the main hang out for our little get-togethers so it was no surprise to see him striding in and out all the time. Yep, Goten was quite the character.

oOoOoOo

I anxiously pulled into the driveway leading up to the headquarters of Capsule Corp just as the sun was setting. The night was young, and I definitely wasn't going to leave my best friend home on a Friday night. I only hoped I could get her to agree with my proposal.

"So, you actually think you'll be able to convince her to go with us this time," asked my girlfriend uncertainly.

"I'm not sure, Paris, but the least I can do is try," I said with not as much determination as I would have liked. _No, I will_, I promised myself.

"Hmm.. I still say she hates me."

"Oh, lighten up Paris. She doesn't hate you," I laughed, "She doesn't hate anyone," I assured her. _Although for some reason I do get the feeling she strongly dislikes you, _I thought jokingly.

"Ok, if you say so, Goten." Her voice sounded slightly annoyed, but I knew once we all finally went out together she would ease up a bit.

oOoOoOo

I sat down on my window ledge and looked out over the Capsule Corp headquarters. The sun was just making its final appearance for the night and the stars were faintly beginning to glisten. I heard a car door open as I looked down and saw Goten getting out of his car. I remember growing up and being completely fond of him. He was always there, always caring, always _smiling_. When I was younger, I was so envious because I wanted to be just like him. I wanted to possess his gift of making people smile. Make them want to be around me. But of course, being the spoiled little brat that I was, I was constantly bitter and self-absorbed. That all seemed to change after the whole Bebi ordeal though. Goten and I started becoming a lot closer which only made me realize how much I always wanted to be like him. For the longest time, I thought I was incapable of obtaining that oh so caring determination that he had, but without even realizing it.. the more time we spent with each other, the more I did become like him.

A smile crept upon my face as I saw Goten walk around to the other side of his car, and then, faster than that smile had appeared, it faded away for there he stood opening the door for his longtime girlfriend, Paris. I had known this scene all too well. It pained me to see him with her, but I had long since learned how to block out those negative feelings. They had been dating for three years now. I mean, don't get me wrong.. I don't hate the girl. It's just.. it's so hard to like someone.. when they're with the one person you honestly _love_. I know I'm only seventeen, but believe me when I say I know what love is. Because I do. And being in love definitely has its downfalls. I only wish that one day he could see more than a 'little sister'.

I watched as he wrapped his arms around Paris's waist. _Why can't that be me?_, I thought. As I saw him ever so sweetly give Paris a kiss on the lips, I quickly got up and turned away. I wouldn't let it get to me. Not this time. We had been best friends for years, and if I wanted our friendship to continue, letting love get in the way wasn't the best option. He was special to me. I didn't want to lose what we had worked so hard to build.

Sometimes, I felt like the only reason we were friends in the first place was because of Trunks and Pan. The year after Bebi had attacked, Pan and Trunks sort of drifted away from Goten and I. We realized that they had formed a stronger bond when they had went in search of the dragonballs, and they eventually became best friends. Two months ago, My brother and Pan had made their relationship official after beating around the bush for quite some time. It was no surprise though. They were spending so much time together, we knew it was only a matter of time before they became a couple. However, I was especially shocked. I had no idea that Pan felt that way about my brother, but then again she had no idea that I was in love with her uncle. For the longest time I had thought about whether or not I should tell her my little secret, but I realized how much that could put a damper on our friendship. And who knew how she would react to something like that, she could be quite the drama queen at times. However, ever since she began to date my brother, I feel like she has the right to know. Her secret was out now so why couldn't mine be?

I took a seat at my desk, and looked at the desktop picture on my laptop. It was a picture of Goten and I from the night of the Cherry Blossom Festival that had occurred last March. Paris had cancelled their date at the last minute because of some work-related issues, and of course I was more than glad to take her place when he asked me. Yea, that night was absolutely amazing. It was that night that I realized how much he really did mean to me. I never wanted to let him go.

I got up from my seat and made my way over to my bed. I really, _really _didn't want to see them right now. I didn't like to face the two of them when they were together flaunting their undying love for each other, not that they meant to, but of course I was the one that would not let any little sign of affection go unnoticed. I always observed every little detail. I felt like I was invading their lives with my jealousy so I usually did my best to avoid Goten when he was with Paris. I knew it kind of hurt him that I did not accept Paris because she did mean a lot to him. He never picked up the real reason why I didn't like her or why it was so hard for me to go around him when he was with her. Goten just thought she really annoyed me with her obsessive girl talk and irritating mannerisms, but little did he know that was far from the truth.

oOoOoOo

I took Paris's hand as we made our way to the front door of Capsule Corp. I was about to ring the door bell as Bulma surprisingly opened the door.

"Hey Goten, Paris," she acknowledged as she flashed that million dollar smile, "Come in, come in." She made a welcoming gesture leading us into her warm home and we wisely accepted.

"So, what brings you two over here on a Friday night?" she said as we directed ourselves into the foyer.

"Well, sorry for dropping by unannounced," I started, "we actually came over to invite Bra out for the night."

"Oh, nonsense! You know you are always welcome here."

That was true. I was always welcomed at the Briefs' residence, no matter what. I practically grew up here. It was my second home, my home away from home, and I loved it dearly. I nodded to assure her that I hadn't forgotten.

"Well, last time I checked Bra was in her room. She had just finished scheduling her photo shoots that she had lined up two weeks from now. You are welcome to go up and talk to her."

"Alright, thanks Bulma," I turned towards Paris as I began to make my way up the stairs, "I'll be right back." She nodded in agreement and took a seat in the living room.

oOoOoOo

I heard the door slam downstairs indicating that Goten and Paris had comfortably made their selves at home in my heartrending presence. _Just great_, I thought. I hit the light switch as I watched obscurity instantly engulf my room. _Maybe if I look like I'm taking a nap, they'll leave me alone._ I aimlessly threw myself onto my bed as I reached over and snatched up my iPod. I rolled over so I was lying on my back and quickly turned on my iPod. Hopefully, it would drown out any recollections I had of the oblivious couple downstairs.I closed my eyes as the music began to play. I had so much on my mind that I nearly fell asleep right then. I didn't even realize that my atmosphere had been uninvitingly disrupted.

oOoOoOo

As I finished climbing the stairs I could tell that Bra's bedroom light was off since no light was revealed through the crack under her door. _Ok, it's not even seven yet, I know she isn't sleeping. _I made my way over to her bedroom door. I lightly placed my hand on her door knob as I carefully leaned my head against her door. _Well, I don't hear anything. _

I firmly gripped the icy, cold door knob and quietly turned it. I gently pushed open the door and could hear the faint sound of music playing. I followed the light that Bra's laptop emitted across her room and could tell she was lying on her bed listening to her iPod. I grinned as a mischievous plan came into mind. I nervously walked over to her bedside. I kneeled down and took note of the little bit of beauty I could see, and I smiled as I watched her sleep. I drew my face closer to hers trying to close the gap between us as best as I could. And then, I watched as her beautiful blue eyes heavily made their way open.

oOoOoOo

I slowly opened my eyes only to see a pair of onyx eyes inches away from my face staring right back at me. I nearly jumped out of my skin as I screamed like there was no tomorrow. My shouting was quickly replaced by the overwhelming laughter of a certain saiyan. I ran over and quickly turned on the light switch. I glanced over and saw none other than Goten himself bent over clutching his stomach with tears almost filling his eyes. _Why, that little…_

"GOTEN!"

His laughter gradually died down, "You should have seen the look on your face, B! That was priceless!"

"Well, it isn't nice to sneak up on someone like that, especially when you're uninvited!" I stated angrily as I stomped my way over to my bed and laid back down.

"Oh, c'mon B, you know me..", his voice trailed off as he made his best sad puppy dog face.

I leaned over my bed and picked up the iPod that had ever so roughly lost itself from my grip. "Well, you didn't have to scare the shit out of me, you could have at least knocked," I coolly stated.

"I'm sorry, Bra. But you wouldn't have been able to hear me with these things on anyway," he said as he held up my earphones.

I sighed, "Yea, I guess you're right."

"Well, anyways, I came over here to see if my best friend would like to join me and my girlfriend for dinner," he said with his usual Son grin. I could tell by his facial expression that there was determination behind his voice. _Oh, no_, I thought, _he's not going to let me get out of this, I just know it._

I sat up straight on the edge of my bed and regained my composure. "I don't know, Goten. I have a lot to do…," I trailed off as I saw the smile on his face fade away, "I mean, I still have a lot to do for the upcoming photo shoots that I am in charge of."

Goten sighed and looked up at me with a slightly hurt expression, "Bra, you're always making some excuse not to hang out with me when Paris is tagging along. And what do you have to do for your photo shoots that you are so in charge of, huh? You may be a professional photographer, but I know for a fact you don't have any photo shoots scheduled for the next two weeks. So what do you say? One night won't kill you, Bra. Please." _Shit, I'm stuck, I know it._

"Oh, c'mon Goten, why would you want me to tag along? You know Paris wouldn't want to be accompanied by me of all people. I'm just a bother between the two of you."

He crouched down to my level, took my hands and his, and looked me straight in the eyes. "Bra Briefs, you are not a bother, you are my best friend, and you are coming with us. No more excuses," he said with great emphasis.

"But-," I was cut off as Goten's hand censored any attempts of an excuse escaping from my lips. _Damn.. _I grasped his hand and slowly brought it down as I thought over his offer. _Will I be able to endure the two of them through one dinner? It is just one dinner after all.. It isn't like we're making dinner an incessant event for every night of the week or anything. But, can I put up with anymore heartbreak? _

oOoOoOo

Bra lightly grasped my hand while she cautiously withdrew it from her pursed lips. I could tell she was really struggling with an answer to my question as I intently studied her beautiful face. I could always tell when she was really, and I mean _really _thinking about something. We were and had been best friends for the past couple years after all. I continued studying her face as I looked into her shimmering blue eyes. She had averted her gaze, and it looked as is she was staring off into space. I realized she had probably gotten lost in her thoughts because she appeared to have forgotten the fact that I was still there. Right in front of her.

oOoOoOo

_Kami, Bra, just make up your mind already. How bad can it be? Just tonight, Bra. Do it to make him happy. _I looked him straight in the eyes as I saw them spark with hope. I realized that I had seemed oblivious to the fact that he was right in front of me. I dropped my gaze and let out a defeated sigh. He knew he had won over my acceptance. He brought his hands up and placed them on my arms. "Please, Bra. I'm sure you can stand Paris for one night. Do it for me," he said seriously. _Do it for you? I'd do anything for you, Son Goten. _

"I suppose one night won't hurt," I said half-heartedly. Goten immediately jumped up for joy, "Yes, finally!" He picked me up and spun me around my room carelessly.

"Oh, c'mon Goten! Put me down!" I laughed. He threw me onto my bed playfully as he had done so many times before.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." We both glanced towards the door and saw Paris leaning against the door way with a roguish smirk on her face. She knew Goten and I were best friends so she never took any of our actions seriously. Thank Kami she didn't or Goten and I would have been in for it.

"Hey, Paris," Goten said as he flashed his beautiful smile. He walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "You ready to go baby?" She asked.

"Yea, hold on. B are you ready?" Goten asked turning towards me.

"Uh.. Sure. You guys go ahead. I'll be right down."

"Alright." Goten and Paris headed downstairs. As they disappeared down the hallway I could hear the faint sound of their laughter lingering behind them. I quickly threw on my jacket and gathered my things. I scanned over my belongings in my room as I hit the light switch. Before I shut my bedroom door, I caught a glimpse of my faint reflection in the mirror with some help of the pale moonlight.

I took one last look at the mirror and said to myself, _Tonight's going to be a long night._

**A/N: **First fanfic, first chapter. Let me know what you guys thought. I would greatly appreciate any feedback.


	3. Les Lumieres

**A/N: **I want to give thanks to those who reviewed. I really appreciate your support! I realized here lately that this story is going to be very, very long considering I haven't even begun to cover the main episodes of this story so bare with me.

**Exhale  
****Chapter 2: Les Lumieres  
**_**SeverelyAlone**_

I slowly made my way over to the balcony overlooking the foyer. I could vaguely hear Goten and Paris talking with my mother downstairs in the living room. _I wonder what they're talking about_.. I loudly walked down the stairs gripping the cold rail along the way. I wanted to make my approaching presence known just in case I had been made the topic of their conversation for the night.

I ran my fingers through my soft azure hair as I reached the bottom of the stairs. I began to feel a little sick to my stomach almost like I was nervous. _Now why should I be nervous?, _I thought. _It's not like I haven't done this before._ I glanced into the living room and saw that my mother, Goten, and Paris were just getting up from the sofa.

"Well, look who decided to join us," my mother said. I gave her a slight smile and she knew why I was feeling a little down. My mother and I had a close relationship so it was no surprise that she could read me like a book. I talked to her about everything, including the certain demi-saiyan standing right in front of her. Kami, my mother could write my entire biography for me if she wanted to. I looked up to her greatly and she knew it.

"Hey, B! You ready to go?" Goten asked.

"Yea, sure." I said flashing my pearly whites. _Ready as I'll ever be._

"Great! Let's head out then," said Goten as he reached over and took Paris's hand in his. I scowled, but it went unnoticed luckily.

Goten and Paris led the way to the front door while I somewhat lingered behind them like a lost puppy. Goten seemed to be quite fond of both Paris and I so I knew I would not be made a third wheel for the night, however, only one of us had his _heart_ which made me realize, in reality, I was the third wheel. The person who held his heart was the one that really mattered. _I only wish I could have his heart one day. _

My mother opened the door for us as she was about to say her goodbyes. "Now you better behave while you're out sweetie," said my overprotective mother. I sent her a frustrating expression.

Goten laughed as he said, "Ah, you don't have to worry Bulma. She's in good hands." He threw his arm over my shoulder for a little encouragement.

I cringed as I heard him say that. Even though I was almost an adult now, everyone seemed to treat me like I was still a child. I knew they didn't mean anything by it. They were just looking out for me after all.

"I'll be fine Mom. Don't worry," I said while reassuring her with a smile.

"Alright, just be back by midnight. You don't want your father to flip."

Goten lightly removed his arm from my shoulder at the mention of my father. He knew my father would have his neck if I was not home by the stroke of midnight. Goten accepted my mother's request with a nod and returned his attention to Paris.

I watched as the two love birds walked happily out the front door hand-in-hand. As I watched him walk outside, he turned around and gave me a gesture to do the same. I nodded.

I turned around to acknowledge my mother. "I'll be home by midnight," I said as I hugged her goodbye. "Don't wait up." I caught a nod from her as I pulled the door shut behind me. She quickly stopped the door as I was about to shut it. I worriedly turned around to see her holding the door open.

She scowled and let out a sigh, "Try not to let it get to you, alright?"

I glanced downward at my shoes and stood there for moment with my hand still holding on to the icy door knob. I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that. I wasn't expecting it. I took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

I looked back up at my mother and stared into her eyes, "I'll try," I said. _I'll try. _She removed her hand, and I slowly shut the door.

I looked up and saw that Goten and Paris were waiting by his car as I uncomfortably made my way over to them. It looked like they were having an important conversation. _I hope I'm not about to interrupt anything_, I thought.

Darkness had already set as the stars were shining ever so brightly in the sky. It was absolutely freezing out here since it was November after all. _I should have threw on a warmer coat. I'm going to freeze by the time this night's over with._

**oOoOoOo**

I gently took Paris's hand in mine and silently led our way out the front door of Capsule Corp. I knew Bra would want to have a few words with her mother before taking off so I unknowingly offered them their privacy. I turned around to give Bra a heads up that we would be waiting for her. She nodded in agreement.

Paris and I made our way over to my car and we stood there in silence until I decided to break it.

I wrapped my arms around Paris's waist as I drew her close to me to keep warm. "So, baby, are you excited about next weekend?" I asked eagerly.

"Look Goten, about next weekend," she started as she withdrew out of my arms. _Oh, no_, I thought. _She can't seriously be bailing on me. Can she? _She paused for a moment and became slightly uncomfortable. I kept my focus on her waiting to hear the excuse I knew was coming. "I'm really sorry, baby, but I won't be able to make it. Work calls…"

I sighed and became slightly upset. "Paris, you know how long we've had this planned. Can't you ask them for one weekend off?" my voice began to trail off, "I've already made reservations and everything."

"I did, baby. I tried my best to avoid having to work, you know that," she reached up and brushed her hand along my face. "I'm really sorry, Goten," she said apologetically. She looked down and adverted her gaze. It seemed like lately she was always working, and I hardly got to see her anymore. I only wondered if this is what it would be like if we decided to get married.

"What about the reservations, Paris? They're already paid for. I can't just forget about them," I said hoping she would change her mind.

"Well, you could always take Bra. I'm sure she would love to go," she said with no hesitation.

I was about to continue with our conversation when I caught a glimpse of Bra in the corner of my eye. She was on her way over. I didn't want to ruin the night so I did my best to force a smile.

**oOoOoOo**

Goten looked up at me as he noticed I was heading over. I could tell something was wrong by the way his facial expression dramatically changed from a scowl to a smile. Something was definitely up.

"Hey B," he said while trying to force a smile, "Let's get going."

I made a note-to-self to be sure and ask him what was up when Paris wasn't around. I walked around to the passenger side of his car as Paris opened the door. I quickly crawled into the backseat and sat next to the window. I fidgeted with the seatbelt as I tried to make myself more comfortable while trying to remain relaxed. Thoughts began to wonder through my head as I tried to figure out what was going on between Pairs and Goten before I had shown up. My guess was that it wasn't anything serious because it did not seem to be bothering either one of them anymore.

_I wonder what is going on with him. It's probably nothing_, I reassured myselfI studied his face in the rearview mirror as we began to take off from the Capsule Corp driveway. I suppose he had sensed me staring at him and he immediately caught me staring. He smiled a real smile. I could tell he wasn't forcing it this time. I sighed, _if only you knew._

There was an awkward silence filling the atmosphere as we all just sat there not really acknowledging each other's company. I was becoming slightly agitated as the silence didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. The first thought that came to mind was that Paris was annoyed because I had came, but then again, Goten had told me she had agreed with me coming in the first place. It didn't really matter what was wrong, I needed to break this uneasy silence.

"So, where are we going tonight Goten?" I asked with a little uncertainty in my voice.

"I'm taking both of you out to this new restaurant called _Les Lumieres_," he stated.

"Wow, it sure does sound nice," I said with a smile, "expensive too."

He looked at me in his rearview mirror, "Yea, you both are going to love this place! Trunks and I came out to eat here last weekend. The food is absolutely amazing!"

I saw Goten's hand reach over as he took Paris's hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. She looked over at him and gave him an encouraging smile. _They always look so in love. _I could feel tears beginning to sting my eyes so I immediately recollected myself. I leaned my head back against the headrest as I stared out the window. The stars were twinkling so beautifully. I had almost wished I would have stayed home tonight. _This night would have made for some killer astrophotography_, I thought.

Goten turned up the radio in an attempt to drown out the overwhelming silence, and it did just that. I continued to stare out the window and daydream as I waited for our arrival at _Les Lumieres_. I wasn't expecting the car ride to be so short, and before I knew it we were already there. I realized not one of us had really uttered a word since we had left my house. _This night is going to be exciting_, I thought sarcastically.

Paris attempted to open the door as Goten laid his hand on her arm. She turned around to face him and he smiled.

"Wait, I'll get it," he said.

He opened his car door and hopped out. He walked around the front of the car while Paris and I watched from the interior. He gripped the car handle and gently opened the door. I watched as he reached his hand out to Paris offering to help her out. She greatly accepted his offer as she firmly took his hand. I glanced down at the floor of his car and grabbed my purse.

"Thank you, Goten," I heard Paris say as I looked up. She gave him a tender kiss. I reached for the handle on the side of the seat to scoot it up. Goten's eyes adverted down to me as I clumsily tried to pry myself from the backseat with little effort. He pulled away from Paris's kiss and quickly came to my aid.

"Here you go, B," he offered his hand to me and I lightly took it in mine. I could feel his gaze staring at me as I tried not to focus on him. I stepped up onto my feet and readjusted my purse hanging from my shoulder. I looked at Paris and she smiled as I tried to fix my hair that had gotten tangled in the seat belt on my way out of the car. I ran my fingers through my hair as I pulled it over the front of my shoulders.

"Thanks, Goten," I said appreciatively, "You didn't have to-"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Bra," he said. He playfully punched me in the arm as we began to make our way to the entrance of _Les Lumieres_. I saw a couple walk inside and noticed that they were dressed up in fancy clothing which only made me feel like an idiot for not getting more dressed up in the first place.

"I feel a bit underdressed for this place," I stated.

"Yea, that's what I thought when Trunks and I came here last weekend, but there is supposedly an upper floor where all the rich people go to wine and dine. Other than that, it's all casual."

"Oh, okay," I felt relieved as we made our way through the double doors. I saw that most of the people were indeed dressed casually.

"Wow, Goten. This place is beautiful," I heard Paris say slightly above a whisper.

She was right. _Les Lumieres _was absolutely astonishing. I began to look around the restaurant as I gawked at the sight of its tranquility. The restaurant was split up into several different sections and each room was dimly lit. There were candles placed neatly at every table which gave the place a romantic atmosphere. The whole room had a night theme to it that still managed to make you feel relaxed. I looked up to see that the ceiling was painted a deep black and had several miniature lights that magnificently resembled the effect of stars. _Wow!_, I thought. _Les Lumieres _was by far the most beautiful restaurant I had ever stepped foot in. _Damn, I can only imagine what the food tastes like._

**oOoOoOo**

I looked over and noticed Bra was gazing at her beautiful surroundings as I tried hopelessly to regain her attention.

"Bra," I said quietly. _Nothing.. _"Hello, Bra, you there?" _Still nothing.. _I felt Paris lay her hand on my arm as she smiled up at me. She giggled as she saw what I was trying to do. Bra had seemed to get lost in her thoughts a lot lately. "Bra, earth to Bra," she finally broke out of her trance as I began to wave my hand frantically in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry, Goten! I wasn't paying attention," she said embarrassingly. I noticed her cheeks turn slightly pink. _She's blushing, how cute. _I smiled at her, "It's alright, aren't you ready to eat?"

"Yeah, I sure am," she said while regaining her normal composure.

We patiently waited for the hostess to return from her previous task. I looked down and laid my hand upon my stomach as I heard it growl. _Man, I'm starving_. I looked up as I noticed the hostess had already returned to her workstation.

"Party of three, sir?" asked the hostess as she reached for the menus and silverware.

"Yes, ma'am." I said while giving her a nod.

"Ok then, follow me," she said.

We began trailing through the beautifully furnished room, shuffling between the many tables and chairs as we finally made our way over to our table for the night. I could not help but gaze around at this amazing place. It wasn't exactly something you could get use to right away. It was purely stunning.

We all took our seats as the hostess said, "Your waiter will be right with you." She carefully placed our menus and silverware in front of us and scurried off to her next duty.

I looked over at Paris and noticed she had already began scanning over her menu. I was glad to see that she had lightened up after the brief argument we had before leaving Capsule Corp. I looked over at Bra who had the menu in her hands and her eyes focused on me.

She smiled and asked, "What did you eat last time when you came here with Trunks?"

I quietly laughed, "Well, actually we ordered the whole menu, you know how us saiyans are."

She laughed and said, "Yea, of course. Would you be up for it again?" she asked.

"I sure would."

She folded up her menu and replaced it gently in front of her. She began to look around again while I continued to watch her intently. She always seemed to look gorgeous, even when she wasn't trying to. The candles let off just enough light to cast a glow on her flawless face capturing every little detail. Her icy blue eyes were glistening in the candlelight which only made them standout even more than they usually did. I had often wondered why Bra hadn't become a model instead of a photographer. I knew she often posed for self-portraits, but she could make a killer fortune off professional modeling. She was the perfect definition of beauty.

I studied her facial expression and became aware that she looked a little nervous. She began to move around uneasily, and I could tell that she was trying to avoid my gaze. _I wish I knew what was running through her thoughts right now.._

**oOoOoOo**

I could feel Goten's gaze practically burning right through me. _I wonder why he's staring at me. _I tried desperately to avoid his gaze without making it obvious, but I knew it wasn't working so I let my eyes drift back to him.

He smiled at me and I could feel my cheeks grow slightly warmer. _Since when do I get embarrassed around him? _I have never gotten this feeling from any other guy I liked before, but then again, I was _in love _with this particular one. _Maybe that's why_, I contemplated.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard our waitress ask, "Are you guys ready to order?"

I slowly drifted back into my thoughts as Goten did the pleasure of ordering for us. _I hope he doesn't suspect that something is going on with me, and I really hope he doesn't catch on to my secret. That would be life ruining, a total embarrassment. _I glanced up and saw that Goten had finished ordering our food as he handed the waitress our menus.

The waitress quickly left while we were all forced to face the uncomfortable silence was again.

"So, Bra," Paris began, "how's your photography career coming along? Working on any new projects?" I was taken aback to even think Paris would even care about my career. She had never shown interest in it before.

"Oh, uh, it's going great, I guess," I stated, "I'm not really working on any big projects right now just a few photo shoots here and there."

"I thought you had a lot of photo shoots lined up in a couple weeks? Sounds to me like that is more than a few," Goten said in a teasing manner.

"Well, yea, I guess you're right," I said while sulking into my seat.

"You know what, I think when Paris and I get married you should be our wedding photographer," Goten said. _Wait, what?! Married?! They can't possibly be thinking of getting married can they? Well, they have been dating for three years now. Oh, no_, I thought. _Am I too late?_

I quickly grew extremely uncomfortable. I felt like I had just been hit by a bus. My heart was pounding in my ears, and I wanted desperately to cry. I immediately turned to Goten and put on the best smile I could possibly force. "Sure, Goten, I'd love to."

I looked up and noticed Goten didn't return the smile. He was staring at me like I just threw an insult in his face. I knew damn well that he knew something up. _Did I react that horribly? Shit. _I immediately began to worry because if Goten had seen my reaction then so did Paris. I daringly looked towards Paris and noticed she didn't seem to care the least bit. She wasn't even paying attention to the conversation we were having. Her eyes were darting around the room almost as if she were looking for someone.

I smiled as I realized what an idiot I was beginning to look like. Goten was about to say something directed towards me when he was interrupted by our waitress, "Here's your food, sir," she said as she gently placed what was the whole menu onto our table." I laughed at the sight of it all. We must have looked like complete pigs.

Paris never liked the attention we saiyans got from ordering so much food and her attitude about it never seemed to change.

"Goten, was all this food really necessary?" she asked rather annoyed.

"Well, yea. You know about my saiyan heritage. It's in our blood, we can't help it!" Goten let out a small laugh and began to chow down on his food.

Dinner went by pretty fast as we finished stuffing our faces. The table was stacked with empty plates. There wasn't a lot of talking done through the rest of our dinner and I didn't really care. I just wanted to go home and cry. I still couldn't get what Goten had said earlier out of my head.What if they really were going to get married? How soon would it be? _I don't think I would be able to handle it. _

As we made our way out to the car I glanced down at the cell phone in my hand and saw that it was only ten o'clock. _Looks like I'll beat curfew after all. _I walked over to the passenger side of the car and hurriedly swung open the door. I couldn't wait to get home.

I hopped in the backseat as Goten started the car. The exterior of my seat was freezing which only made me shiver uncontrollably. I watched as Paris made her way into the front passenger seat as I tried desperately to bundle up. I couldn't help but be beyond jealous at her right now. I buckled my seat belt and sunk into my seat as we left the _Les Lumieres _parking lot. I just wanted to disappear.

I stared out the window again as I realized it was starting to become a hobby of mine. Before I knew it we had arrived at Paris's apartment, and Goten was saying his goodbyes.

**oOoOoOo**

Paris and I got out of my car and I timidly walked around to her side. She looked a little agitated which I guessed was because of the conversation we had earlier.

I took her hand in mine and walked her upstairs to her apartment. As we reached the door to her apartment, I said "Look, Paris, I'm sorry for getting aggravated at you earlier. It wasn't your fault you couldn't take off from work. I understand that,"

She raised up on her tip-toes and gave me a tender kiss. "It's alright, Goten, don't worry about it."

"Well, I will just see if Bra wants to go. I would ask Trunks, but I know he is super busy especially with the holidays coming up," I said halfheartedly.

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon, baby," she gave me one last kiss and let herself into her apartment. Our eyes met one last time as she shut quietly shut the door.

I walked over to the stairs and slowly made my way down to the first floor. I looked up and could see that Bra hadn't made her way into the front seat yet.

I jogged the rest of the way to my car since I was already starting to freeze. I could see the breath escaping from my lips as I exhaled rapidly with the help of a nearby streetlight.

I swung open the door of my car and quickly hopped in. I was shivering and decided to turn my heater on full blast.

I turned towards the backseat and saw Bra trying desperately to keep warm.

"C'mon B, hop up here," I said as I patted the seat next to me.

She smiled and I took her hand as I generously helped her climb between to the two seats. She plopped herself down into the passenger seat and quickly snapped on her safety belt. She looked up and I could see that same twinkle in her eyes as I did before at the restaurant. I smiled as I shifted the gear into drive.

**oOoOoOo**

The atmosphere had become incredibly relaxing after Paris had left, and I supposed Goten knew it too because we began to act more like ourselves.

"So, did you have fun tonight, B?" asked Goten as he turned down the radio a little.

"Yea, thanks for asking me to join you guys," I said with little enthusiasm.

"You're welcome, B. It wouldn't have been the same without you," He said as he rested his hand on my knee. I almost flipped when he didn't remove it right away. It was beginning to make me very uneasy. He retrieved his hand and placed it steadily on the steering wheel. We sat there for a couple more minutes in silence until I remembered what had happened earlier before we had left my place.

"Hey, Goten," I said with a questioning voice.

I looked over and saw him concentrating on the road in front of us, "Yea, B."

"Sorry if I am being nosy, Goten, but what happened earlier between you and Paris before I came outside?" I asked, "You looked kind of sad. Was something bothering you?" I noticed his facial expression kind of weaken as he heard the last of my question.

"Well, you know how I had made plans for Paris and I to go to Las Vegas next weekend?" I had remembered him bringing it up a month ago. He told me he had been planning it for awhile because he had always wanted to go.

"Yea, I remember, what about it?" I asked rather quickly as I shifted my gaze to him.

"Well, it turns out she couldn't get off work to go with me, and I've already bought the plane tickets and made reservations for the hotel. I was just really upset because I was so sure she would be able to go, ya know?"

I focused my attention on the road in front of us and watched as the line of streetlights flew by as we neared the driveway to my house. "Oh, I'm sorry, Goten. Maybe you can ask Trunks, I am sure he'd love to go," I said secretly hoping he would invite me. I knew it wasn't likely. What good could a seventeen year-old do in Las Vegas anyway?

He pulled into my driveway and shifted his car into park. He killed the engine and turned his attention to me while flashing his famous Son grin.

"Actually, I was wanting to see if you would like to come with me. I mean I would ask Trunks in all, but you know how busy he's going to be with the holidays right around the corner. Besides it would give me more time to bond with my best friend," he said gratefully.

"Really?" I asked bewildered.

"Of course, I'll come by and talk to your parents about it in the morning. I'm sure they'll let you go," Goten said.

"Wow, sure. That would be awesome!" I leaned over and gave Goten a tight hug and thanked him again. I reached over and pulled on the door handle and just as I was getting out he grabbed my arm.

I swung my head around to see why he had stopped me. "Thanks for coming out tonight, B. It really meant a lot to me," he said with so much sincerity.

"No problem, Goten," I said. He let go of my arm and I finished climbing out of his car. I shut the door and headed towards the entrance of Capsule Corp and just as I made my way to the porch I heard him yell, "Hey B!"

I turned around to see Goten was leaning over his armrest and looking out the passenger side window. "I'll see you tomorrow!" he yelled.

I smiled and replied with a wave. I remained outside as I watched him make his way down the strip of my driveway. As I saw his headlights disappear, I turned around to open the door only to see that it was already ajar with a head poking between the little space there was. It was none of than my favorite raven-haired quarter-saiyan.

"Hey, Pan!" I said as I just stood there staring at her.

"Bra! Get in here, it's freezing!" she said as she began to shiver.

I gladly began to make my way inside as I took one last look at the stars overhead. _I only wish I could tell him how I feel._

I shut the door and saw Pan waiting patiently inside for me. I smiled as I noticed she was wearing pajama pants and house shoes which clearly told me she was sleeping over at my place tonight.

I was glad to she was staying over though. I really needed to talk to her about everything. Not just about tonight, but everything that included my feelings toward Goten. Tonight would be the perfect opportunity to tell her my little secret. I smiled at her, _Boy, do I have a lot to tell you. _I grabbed her arm without saying a word and dragged her up stairs into my room locking the door behind me. I wasn't going to let her leave until I had gotten everything off of my chest.

**A/N:** I know, I know. It's still a little typical, but it'll get beyond better, I promise! Let me know what you guys think. Any reviews would be very appreciated.

Oh, and for Les Lumieres, it means "Lights" in French. It's the title of a song I like by Idiot Pilot. I thought it fit the concept of the restaurant which was suppose to be a night theme with stars (hint: the lights, les lumieres.)


	4. Truth Be Told

-1**Exhale**

**Chapter 3: Truth Be Told**

**SeverelyAlone**

"Bra, whoa! What's the big idea?" Pan said while forcefully snatching her hand away from my grasp. I looked at her and saw shock written all over the poor girl's face. _ Aw, she looks like she doesn't know what hit her._

I snickered and quickly regained my serious face. "Well, I really, really need to talk to you about something. Something important," I said looking away with a hint of embarrassment.

"Well, what is it? It better be something good after that scene you just pulled downstairs. I'm surprised I didn't lose my arm!" said Pan as she laid her hand on her arm protectively.

I walked over to my bed and motioned for Pan to do the same. She noticed my gesture and swiftly made her way over. I watched as she threw herself onto my bed. I turned towards her as I swung one of my legs over the other and let it dangle alongside my bed. I looked over to see her lying on her side with her hand supporting her head. She looked a little anxious and I was guessing she had planned to spend a little time with Trunks before going to sleep.

We sat there for a few minutes while I tried to figure out the best way to start this unintended conversation. I noticed Pan was beginning to grow impatient with me.

"Well, are you going to tell me or what?" she asked. I stared at her for a moment and saw realization hit her. She knew this was going to be hard for me to tell her. I watched as her facial expression drew concerned. She sat up from the position she was lying in and said, "What's wrong, Bra?"

I looked down at my shoes and sighed. "Well, you see. There's this guy." I slowly traced my eyes back to Pan and saw her expression had not changed. I began to fidget with my fingers and blushed at the thought of her now knowing the untimely truth.

**oOoOoOo**

I watched Bra rather intently as I saw her gaze drop down and rest on her shoes. _Wow, this must be some guy if she's reacting this strongly about him. This isn't like her. _

I know she's had a good share of crushes, but this looks to me like she might seriously be in love with this guy. _Bra, in love? _I don't think that thought has ever crossed my mind. It was unthinkable!

I leaned toward Bra and put my hands on her arms to get her full attention. "Bra?" I asked. She lifted her head up a little, but her eyes were still nailed to the floor. "Are you in love with this guy?" I asked very seriously.

Hearing my last question she looked up at me and I could see tears beginning to form in her eyes. _Whoa, this is serious_, I thought.

"Yea, I do," she said with a whisper. All of a sudden she began to burst with emotion as a few tears fell from her eyes, "But Pan, you don't understand how long I've kept this secret to myself. Something like this could have ruined our friendship or-"

"Whoa, whoa, Bra! Calm down! Why would you being in love ruin our friendship? If anything I would be happy for you," I said trying to soothe her. I smiled until a thought came to my mind, _Wait, who exactly is she talking about? If she's worried about it interfering with our friendship than it would have to be someone I know. _

I started going through a list of guys in my head until I came to one in particular, Goten. He was her best friend and my uncle at that. _Wait, no, it can't be Goten, she said she's been keeping this secret to herself for awhile. She's never shown the lightest hint of ever being in love with him. _Then another thought hit me. _ But then again, I was in love with her brother for five years before we got together, and I never showed any feelings towards him whatsoever. _I looked up at her as realization had dawned on me. _Oh, no.._

**oOoOoOo**

_She knows. I can see it in her eyes. _"Pan, I-"

"Who is it?" she asked rather calmly, "Do I know him?" With that said, I sighed once again. _Well, it's now or never, Bra._

"Well, you see, that's kind of the problem. You know him very well,"

"It's Goten, isn't it? You're in love with my uncle," she said with a smirk beginning to appear on her face, "Bra Briefs is in love? I never thought I would see the day!" she said with too much excitement than I would have liked. She jumped up for joy and gave me a huge hug.

"Pan, be quiet before someone hears you!" I said in a harsh whisper. I grabbed a hold of her to stop her from jumping all over my bed.

"Oh, right, sorry," she said while covering her mouth. She sat back down on my bed and regained her poise.

"I can't believe this Bra! How long have you been in love with my uncle?"

I became a little nervous. I wasn't expecting her to be so thrilled about the whole situation especially since it was her uncle we were talking about. "Uh, I don't know. Three years?"

"That's crazy!" she shouted, "Does my uncle know yet?"

"Well, no, but you can't say anything, Pan! I mean it! I don't want it to get in the way of mine and his friendship," I trailed off quietly.

"You're going to have to tell him eventually, Bra. You can't keep something like that a secret forever," she stated.

"I know, I know, but he's with Paris and I don't want to jeopardize his relationship with her. She means everything to him and he's happy with her," I felt the tears beginning to sting my eyes as I remembered the reason I had wanted to come home so badly in the first place. _He mentioned marriage. He loves her enough that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. _I felt a lump rise in my throat as I tried desperately not to break down. _There was no way I could tell him now, not when he thought so much of Paris. I can't tell him. It would ruin everything._

**oOoOoOo**

Bra was right. My uncle was in love with Paris and he certainly was one to let it be known to everyone. I watched Bra closely. I could tell she was trying really hard to hide her real emotions, but out of the corner of her eye I saw a crystalline tear threatening to fall. I felt sorry for her at that moment. _I could have been in her place if I hadn't told Trunks how I felt. _

"Look, Bra, just don't give up hope, okay? It could happen, anything's possible. Don't forget that," I tried to comfort her, but I knew it would be no help. She was certainly going to suffer from a broken heart in the end. I just wasn't sure if she would be able to put it back together. It was hard enough for my uncle Goten to be her first love, but for her first heartbreak as well? That would be too painful, even for the Princess of all Saiyans.

**oOoOoOo**

"It's okay, Pan, I'll be fine," I said as I wiped away a tear out of the corner of my eye, "It just wasn't meant to be, you know?"

Pan looked as though she was surprised I was handling the situation as well as I was.

"Bra, don't expect things to go perfectly well with my uncle and Paris. Relationships fall apart all the time when you least expect it," she said while looking me straight in the eyes, "There's always a chance that you could be the real love of his life."

"I don't know, Pan," I said feeling a little better, "He mentioned marriage tonight when we went out to eat. He suggested that I do his and Paris's wedding photos if they get married."

"Well, what did you say?" she asked a bit concerned.

"I didn't react well, but only he noticed. Paris wasn't paying any attention. I was too shocked at first and I couldn't think of what to say. He just stared at me like I had slapped him in the face."

"So, wait a minute, my uncle invited YOU out on his date with Paris?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly a date, Pan. He just wanted to take us out to the new _Les Lumieres_ restaurant," I said. I stared at Pan as I saw a smirk work its way onto her face, "What?" I asked.

"Bra, Paris and Goten are together. Anytime they go out to dinner or whatever that pretty much classifies as a date, especially if it's _Les Lumieres_. He obviously sees you as a significant part of his life as well as Paris."

"I don't know, Pan. I am his best friend after all. But then again, he did invite me to go to Las Vegas with him next weekend," I said proudly.

"WHOA! WHAT?!" Pan yelled. "Are you serious?" She was obviously shocked now.

"Well, yea, but that's only because Paris couldn't get off work next weekend and he's already made all the arrangements," I said losing hope.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I remember Paris and him bringing up the whole Las Vegas trip to my grandma and mom. That was about two months ago, and let me tell you something. Paris was thrilled about it, and she even told my grandma she'd be able to get off work with no problems," Pan's brow furrowed as she rose a hand to her chin, "I don't know what the deal has been lately with Paris, but I get the feeling she's been trying to avoid my uncle on purpose."

I looked at her with confusion, "Now, why would she do that?" I asked.

Pan pointed her finger at me and said, "Good question. All I know is that I'm going to be keeping my eye on her."

I let out a small giggle. I found it funny that Pan was over exaggerating about nothing. Just because Paris couldn't make it on one trip didn't mean anything. I shook my head at Pan's ridiculous thoughts only gaining a slight glare from her.

"Bra, I'm being serious," she said raising her voice a bit while crossing her arms.

"Ok, ok, gees," I said trying to lighten up the mood, "I was just kidding."

She made her way over to my bedroom door and unlocked it. She turned to face me.

"Yea, well, anyways I guess I'm going to go see what your brother is up to," saying that she only gained a smirk on my part.

"What?" she asked. I knew she was using the 'you-pissed-me-off-so-I'm-leaving' routine as an excuse to ditch me for my brother.

"Oh, c'mon, you're going to go see what my brother is UP to? I know damn well what you two will be up to so just get out," I said trying to sound serious but failing miserably. I threw a pillow aiming at her.

"Oh my Kami, Bra! Shut up!" she said embarrassingly. I noticed her cheeks turn two shades of red and couldn't help but laugh. She flinched when the pillow hit her.

"What? It's the truth, isn't it? Or is my brother not putting out?" I burst out into a fit of laughter as I saw my brother appear in the doorway. Pan's entire face went red as she noticed him standing there. I had never seen Pan make so many different facial expressions in such a short amount of time. _I'm getting a kick out of this._

"Ha-ha, very funny, Bra," my brother said looking a bit annoyed. He shook his head and I watched as a smile took over his face, "Actually," he said, "it's the other way around."

I began to laugh hysterically as my brother and I ganged up on her playfully. I looked over to see Pan's face buried into the pillow I had thrown at her. She quickly jerked her head up and said, "You guys are horrible! You two are always ganging up on me! It's not fair! If uncle Goten was here then he would stick up for me," She put on her best sad face, but it wasn't long before she joined us in our fits of laughter.

"Ok, well you two are going to have to take it somewhere else because I need to get some rest," I said while taking off my shoes.

"Alright, alright. I'll see you in the morning, Bra," said Pan as she made her way to the door. I watched as she reached over and held my brother's hand in hers. I couldn't help but think of how much I wanted to have someone to do that with.

As Trunks was about to shut my door, he quickly pushed it open and said, "Oh, yea. Remember to knock before barging into my room next time," he said with a smirk. The last time I went into my brother's room without knocking I had walked in on the two of them in a pretty disturbing situation which I never wanted to see again.

"Trunks!" Pan said as she slapped him on the arm, "Shut up!"

"Don't worry, I won't," I said sarcastically. _Never again_, I thought.

I quickly changed into some pajama pants and a tank top and made my way over to my bed, hitting the light switch along the way. The moon was still shining brightly through my window illuminating everything in my room. As I reached my bed I sat down and pulled my cell phone out of my purse and placed it on my nightstand. I pulled the covers back and hopped into bed. I laid down and heard a beep come from my cell phone. I looked over and saw that it was almost midnight. _I wonder who's texting me? _

I leaned over and grabbed my cell phone and flipped open the cover.

_1 New Text Message_.

I hit the select button and read the message.

_Hey, B. I'll see you in the morning._

_Goodnight and sweet dreams._

_Love, Goten._

I smiled and wrote him back telling him goodnight as well.

I placed my phone back on my nightstand and recovered myself with my blankets.

_I love you, Goten, _I thought with a smile before drifting off into my dreams of him.

**oOoOoOo**

I quietly led Pan down the long hallway to my bedroom while gripping her hand tightly. She seemed a little distant after the talk she and Bra obviously just had. I wasn't a fool when it came to reading people like a book. I could clearly see that something was wrong with my sister, and it had clearly rubbed off on my girlfriend as well.

"So, Pan," I began. Pan came back to reality as she heard her name being mentioned. She directed her attention toward me, "what were you and my sister talking about?"

She sighed as we reached the door to my room, "Just, girl stuff, you know?"

I opened my door and led her over to my bed. I sat down and she stood in front of me still holding my hand. I took her other hand in mine as well and continued to stare at her while I ran my fingers over her soft silky skin.

"Well, are you going to tell me what you two were really talking about or what?" I said. I knew there was something she didn't want to tell me, and I didn't know if I should push the subject or not.

"I don't know, Trunks. I promised your sister I wouldn't say anything and-"

"Sshh," I said as I put my hand over her mouth, "A promise is a promise."

She smiled and I could immediately see she was relieved. I leaned back on my bed and pulled her down with me. I ran my fingers across her cheek and pulled her face closer to mine. I gave her sweet kisses at first. It wasn't long before they turned into passionate ones. I loved this woman more than anything in the world, and nothing would ever keep us apart. _Nothing._

**oOoOoOo**

I gradually woke up as I heard the continuous, irritating buzz of my alarm clock. I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes so I blindly found the switch to end the most annoying sound in the world. I yawned and eventually looked at the time.

9:04. I got up and quickly made my bed. If I was correct, Goten would be trotting through the front door by ten so I needed to make sure I was up and ready. After I finished making my bed, I walked over to the closet to pick out the day's attire. _Hhmm, what should I wear?_ I started digging through my closet and finally chose a white tank top, a black hoodie, and a pair of blue jeans and carefully laid them out on my bed.

After taking a cold shower, I hurriedly walked over to my nightstand and picked up my cell phone. _A missed call from Goten? What time is it? _I quickly looked over to my clock.

"9:49?!" _Damn! I better hurry!_

I quickly threw on my clothes, and ran over to my closet.

"Oh, c'mon! Where are they?" I hastily began to search for my favorite pair of shoes, "C'mon.." I began to get frustrated.

"Here they are," I said as I pulled out my converses from a huge pile of shoes. I shoved them on to my feet and quickly tied my shoe laces. I ran into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was still wet, and I looked like some kind of street rodent. _Great! _

I reached for my hair dryer and abruptly stopped my hand. _No, I don't have time. _I flared my ki a little just enough to dry my hair. _Thank Kami for ki_, I thought as I reached over and grabbed my make-up bag.

I stole a glance at my clock, _9:58, oh, no_.

I dug out my mascara and quickly, but carefully began to apply it to my eyelashes. And just when I thought I was in the safe zone, Goten comes barging through my door. _Shit!_

**oOoOoOo**

If I knew Bra, she would not be up and ready until ten. However, unbeknownst to her, I had decided to get a head start today. I decided it would be best if I talked to Bulma and Vegeta alone about her traveling to Las Vegas with me. I knew she tended to get a little distressed when it came to asking her parents for permission. And if I knew her, she would be on her knees begging by the end of the conversation.

I knew if I had a mature discussion with her parents than they would most likely let her go. They were a little timid at first, but they finally approved. _That was easier than I thought. _However, there was no getting passed Vegeta's cold stares and the 'if-you-let-anything-happen-to-my-daughter-I'll-kill-you' speech. _Bra's going to be surprised, _I thought while rushing up the stairs.

I spotted her door and swiftly made my way over to it like so many times before. I slowly opened her bedroom door and saw that her bed was neatly made. _Yep, she's up. _I smiled to myself.

I peeped around and noticed her bathroom door was ajar. I watched as she stole a glimpse from around the corner.

"Goten!" she said in an irritated tone.

"What did I do?" I asked innocently. I walked over and stood in the doorway of her bathroom. She turned and looked at me and I could see she was only wearing some mascara. She quickly hid her face in her hands.

"I don't have any make-up on, Goten," she said quietly.

I walked over to her and gently removed her soft hands from her face. She looked straight down at her shoes, and I smiled as I saw she was wearing the converses I gave her for her last birthday.

"Bra, look at me," I said in a serious tone.

"Goten, no, just let me finish-" I interrupted her.

"Bra, you don't need to hide behind your make-up," I said as I held her hands in mine. She looked up at me, "you're just as beautiful without it, B."

She smiled at me and her cheeks turned slightly pink. She turned her head to the side and looked away while trying to hide her flushed face. I leaned down to give her a kiss on her cheek and didn't notice what she was about to do. At the last minute, she turned her head towards me and was about to say something when my lips met hers.

I couldn't move. It was like my body just completely froze up and I had lost all my will power. Our lips locked for a second, and then another. I just couldn't pull away. Her lips were so soft, and her kiss wasn't like any other kiss I had ever experienced. There was so much more affection involved.

To my surprise, she was actually returning the kiss. Her hands were about slide behind my neck when we heard a knock on her bedroom door.

She pulled away abruptly and we stared at each other both in disbelief of what we had just done. I touched my fingers to my lips while trying to get rid of the tingly sensation. I didn't know what to say. Then, came another knock.

She turned her head a little, but her eyes remained on me, "Come in," she said.

I looked over and saw my niece walking through the doorway. She looked at me and back at Bra, and I realized we were both still in close proximity of each other. I walked over and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Panny," I said while rubbing the top of her head.

"Please, Uncle Goten, I'm not a child anymore," she said pushing my hand away. "Anyways, Bulma told me to tell you guys that breakfast will be ready in five minutes so if you want food you better not wait around."

She gave a slight wave as she walked out the door, and I could feel that awkward silence fall over Bra and I. I turned around and saw that she was slightly dazed. I walked over to her.

"Bra?" I asked. She snapped back to reality.

"Yea?" she asked nervously.

"Maybe, it's best if we don't tell Paris about this little incident, you know? Let's just keep this between us, " I said hoping she would agree.

"Oh, yea, sure. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have.." her words trailed off as looked at me rather uncomfortably.

"It's not your fault, B. It was mine. Let's not worry about it," I gave her a reassuring smile. I began to make my way to the door and asked, "Are you ready to eat?"

She nodded her head and followed my lead. I turned around as we were about to exit her room.

"Oh, yea, by the way, looks like you're going to Vegas," I said matter-of-factly.

She smiled and we began to make our way downstairs.

**oOoOoOo**

I watched as Bra and Goten made their way downstairs. It looked like something had definitely taken place between Bra and my uncle in her room, and I was certainly going to find out what.

**A/N: **Dun dun DUN! The story is beginning to unravel and I am definitely liking the direction it is going so far. What did you guys think? Feel free to leave a review. I'd greatly appreciate it.


	5. Closer To Home

**Exhale  
****Chapter 4: Closer To Home  
**_**SeverelyAlone**_

"Good morning, everyone," came the sound of my uncle's voice. He quickly made his way downstairs pulling a very flustered Bra behind him. _Hmm, she doesn't look so good._

I caught her gaze and noticed she looked fairly confused. After pulling her downstairs, Goten quickly headed for the kitchen leaving Bra just standing there with her baffled thoughts. I walked over to Bra to get her attention. I stood there for about a minute waiting for her to say something, anything.

"Hey, Bra, are you alright?" I asked feeling concerned for my friend.

"Uh, I-" Bra was interrupted as my uncle appeared in the doorway with a plate piled with food.

"C'mon, guys! You're missing out on all the food," he said while stuffing his face. He looked over at Bra and finally noticed she wasn't being her usual self. She seemed withdrawn. He walked over to her, and I realized that was probably my cue to leave. I would have plenty of time to talk to her later. I left the two alone.

**oOoOoOo**

_No, Pan. Don't leave me_, I mentally screamed. My eyes were fixated on her as she practically abandoned me with the one person I couldn't bare to be around at the moment.

"B, what's wrong?" Goten asked looking at me with a pretty concerned stare, "If it's about what happened earlier, I'm really sorry," he said while his voice trailed off. He dropped his stare to the ground.

"No, Goten, it's okay," I said trying not to make my nervousness show, "I was just thinking, that's all."

He smiled slightly and said, "Alright." I quickly snatched a piece of bacon from his plate and took a bite.

"Hey, now," he said as he jerked his plate out of my reach, "get your own food." We laughed as we followed the delightful aroma of food into the kitchen.

**oOoOoOo**

"Hey, Trunks," I said as I sat down next to my boyfriend, "I think something's up with your sister and my uncle." I laughed as he immediately almost choked on his breakfast.

"Whoa! What? Did he make a move on my sister?!" He yelled slightly above a whisper. He balled up his fist and furrowed his eyebrows. He looked as if he was about to kick some major ass.

"Calm down, Trunks! That's not what I meant!" I said trying to get him to compose himself. I brought his fist back down and grabbed a hold of his arm.

I giggled as he put his other hand over his chest and took a slight breather. I ran my fingers through a few strands of his hair.

"You need to keep your cool, Mr. President."

"Pan, you do realize that you almost gave me my first heart attack?" I couldn't help but laugh at the seriousness of his tone.

"No, I didn't. I wasn't expecting you to overreact like a maniac," I said trying to keep my voice down as I saw Bra and Goten come into the kitchen.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything?" Goten asked with a mischievous grin.

"Actually, I was just about to kick you-"

"Trunks!" I interrupted as my overprotective boyfriend was about to make the wrong move. "We'll continue our conversation _after _breakfast," I emphasized while glaring daggers in his eyes. I was thankful that Bra and Goten weren't paying attention to Trunks and I at that moment. They had already wandered off into the dining room.

He looked at me and decided to give in, "Ok, ok."

"Great," I smiled and released his arm from my grip. He leaned down and kissed me, drawing me closer to him.

I pulled away to catch my breath. "Hey, I'm going to see if Bra wants to hang out today. You can spend some time with Uncle Goten if you want."

"Only if you promise to tell me what's going on when I get back," he said.

"Alright, I promise. That's _if_ I find out what's going on," I grabbed my purse off the counter and gave him one last kiss, "See you later, Trunks."

Now to find Bra.

**oOoOoOo**

I sat alone in the dining room with a dozen empty plates stacked in front of me. Bra had been dragged off by Pan to have some girl time or whatever it was that girl's did when they were together.

I couldn't help but think about the kiss Bra and I shared. _I wonder if she's going to tell Pan. Doesn't really matter, it's not like she would tell anyone. Should I tell Trunks? I mean it was an innocent mistake after all. It's not like I did it on purpose. Bra probably hates me now. She was acting so strange after it happened._

_Way to go, Goten. You've made your best friend uncomfortable to be around you. _I wish I had never kissed her, then she wouldn't feel so awkward around me now. Something was unmistakably different with her though. A kiss has never had such an effect on me before. It was unreal.

I sighed and dropped my head in my hands, "What am I going to do?" I asked myself.

I hadn't noticed Vegeta standing right behind me. "What are you going to do about what, boy?" I shot up as I heard his unmistakable voice. I turned around rather quickly and saw him leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing Vegeta. I-I was just talking to myself." I said trying not to act surprised; however, I couldn't stop myself from pulling off the old trademark grin I had inherited from my father. _Damn, genes, _I mentally cursed myself. He didn't look like his normal self, something was different. I noticed he had a sly grin on his face which was obviously replacing his normal everyday smirk. It wasn't something I was use to seeing very often.

I slowly turned around in my seat and tried to avoid that fact that he was staring daggers at my back. _I wonder if he knows about Bra and ?_ I lowered my gaze to my hands folded in my lap.

I listened as he slightly laughed. "Did you forget that I can read minds, boy?"

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets while my head shot up. "Uh, exactly… how long… were you, uh, standing behind me?" I asked very uneasily while turning to face him.

"Long enough to know what's on your mind." He smirked.

"Oh, shit," I murmured.

He turned around and nodded in the direction of the gravity room. "To the gravity room, boy. You and I need to talk," Vegeta said with a lighter tone than usual. I got up and cautiously trailed behind him.

**oOoOoOo**

"Where are we going, Pan?" I asked.

"You and I are going to the mall. They have a big sale I know you'll love!"

Unbeknownst to Pan I wasn't really in the shopping mood, but hopefully I would be able to get Goten off of my mind for at least a little while.

We pulled into the West City Mall parking lot and made our way into a very crowded shopping area. The place was packed and was only adding to my already heightened anxiety.

After going in and out of several stores, Pan finally realized I wasn't interested in being here. I followed her to the food court and gloomily plopped myself down in a seat at one of the empty tables. I brought my hands up and rested my chin on them. I sighed loudly and focused my stare on the middle of our table.

"Bra, are you going to-"

"He kissed me," I said before she could ask me anything. I didn't move.

"What?" she asked. I glanced up at her and saw an overly confused facial expression.

"Goten kissed me," I removed my hands and leaned back as far as I could in my chair. "He ruined everything."

"Wait… what?" Pan was shocked.

"He didn't mean to kiss me. It was an accident, just an accident," I crossed my arms.

We sat in silence for about five minutes before Pan could muster up something to say.

"How did it ruin everything? I thought you loved him?" she asked not grasping the entirety of the situation.

"I do. That's what makes this whole ordeal worse. His kiss was everything I thought it would be and _more_. I can't just forget it ever happened, I can't forget him. How am I suppose to go on with my life knowing I'll never have that moment again?"

I felt the tears once again begin to sting my eyes. I knew in my heart that this was a feeling I would have to get used to. I covered my face and promised myself I wouldn't cry. I quickly removed my hands and exhaled.

The section of the food court we were occupying was basically empty due to all the sales and that fact that it was still fairly earlier. I looked up at Pan. She was about to say something when we heard an all too familiar voice. Pan's head glanced in the direction of the voice and her jaw dropped.

I couldn't help but lean forward and glance in the same direction. My jaw about hit the floor. There in front of my very eyes was Goten's girlfriend, the love of his life, Paris. But she wasn't alone, she was with a man, and it definitely wasn't Goten.

It wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't holding his hands and dangling only inches away from his lips. Yes, this was bad. This was very bad. And if Goten found out, it would only end up worse.

I covered my mouth while I watched her close the small gap between the two as she leaned into a passionate kiss that I had never even witnessed her give to Goten. I couldn't help, but feel extremely pissed at that moment. She apparently had no idea how much Goten loved her, and she obviously didn't care if he did or not.

I removed my hand from my gaping mouth as I watched the couple walk away hand-in-hand. I slowly leaned back in my seat and looked up at Pan who was just as shocked as I was. We were both at a loss for words. Neither of us said anything for a few minutes.

"What the hell was that?!" Pan yelled as she pointed in the direction they had disappeared to. "Who the hell does she think she is?!" Pan was beyond angry. _I've never seen her this mad_, I thought.

If ever there was a button that could set Pan off, Paris had definitely pushed it. This wasn't going to be pretty.

**oOoOoOo**

I closed the door behind me after I entered the gravity room. I could feel my hands trembling. I was incredibly nervous because I had no idea what Vegeta had planned for me, but my senses were telling me I already knew. I braced myself for the hit that surprisingly never came.

I carefully turned around while keeping my guard up only to find that Vegeta was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes shut like he was meditating.

"You can let your defenses down, boy. I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

_What is with him?_, I thought. _Maybe I should just confess and get this pounding over with._

"Look, Vegeta. It was a complete accident. I didn't mean to," I said hoping he would take it easy on me.

He just shook his head and laughed it off. _He sure is getting a kick out of letting me squirm,_ I thought

"You and my daughter have been best friends for how long now, 3, 4 years?" he asked as he focused all of his attention on me.

"Uh, 4 years now. But why? What does that have to do with anything?" I asked not understanding what he was getting at.

"You're absolutely oblivious to her feelings aren't you?" _Her feelings? Whose feelings? What's he talking about?_

"I figured since you've been friends with her so long, it would be pretty obvious to see that she has a strong bond with you," he said.

_Vegeta can't actually think that Bra has feelings for me, can he? There's no way Bra would see me as more than a friend. She couldn't hide something like that from me._

"Oh, yes she can. And she obviously did an excellent job of it," Vegeta said interrupting my thoughts. I glanced up at him to see if he was at all serious. Sure enough, I could tell he was dead serious.

"Vegeta, are you out of your mind? She can't possibly see me in that way," I said hoping he would burst out into a fit of laughter and tell me it was all a joke. But this was Vegeta we were talking about, he wasn't one to joke about serious manners, especially concerning his daughter.

Vegeta walked slowly towards the entrance of the gravity room and rested his had on the door handle. "Bra knows I'm in a relationship. She knows I love Paris," I said trying to convince him away from what I knew could possibly be the truth.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, boy," he said with a smirk. And with that he was gone.

_Of course I love Paris! _

I made a mental note to have a more in-depth conversation with him later, but for now I wasn't going to worry about it. I needed to find out the truth because apparently I was far from it.

**oOoOoOo**

"I can't believe she had the nerve to cheat on my own uncle! She means everything to him!" Pan threw herself onto my bed and covered her face with her hands.

"How are you going to tell Goten about this Pan?" I asked.

"I'm not!" I looked over at her confused. She removed her hands from her face and leaned up, "You are."

"What? Pan… I can't tell him!" I said trying not to raise my voice.

"Bra, you have to! You're his best friend. He would know it was the truth coming from your mouth. He trusts you more than any of us."

"I don't know, Pan. He's going to have a hard time believing that the love of his life would do such a thing," I said with great emphasis. I really didn't want to get caught in the middle of this mess. I mean sure I was his best friend, but I don't think I could handle such a big confrontation.

"Bra, please. You have to," she began to pout and beg.

"Alright, alright already. But… I'm not going to tell him until after we get back from Vegas. I don't want this to ruin his trip. He's been looking forward to this forever," I said not realizing what I just got myself into.

"Thanks, I agree. And you know what?" she asked getting a little excited.

"What?" I asked calmly.

"This means you might have a shot at getting with my uncle!" she hugged me until I couldn't breathe.

"Pan, let me go," I said while trying to break free of her death grip. "I don't think I have that much of a shot. We're only friends, nothing more."

"Right now you guys are only friends, but maybe one day I'll be calling you Aunt Bra!" Pan yelled. I reached over and grabbed a pillow trying to smother her laughter with it.

"Quiet down, Pan. Someone might hear you!"

She forcefully pushed the pillow off of her face and tried desperately to fix her now messed up hair.

"You're always so loud, Pan-chan," I stated, "You need to learn how to control yourself!"

"Sorry, you're right," she said quietly.

"Well, I'm going to go see where your brother is. I told him he could hang out with Goten while we were out, but you and I were only gone for an hour. I doubt they've even left yet," she said getting up.

"Alright, well, I'll see you later, Pan," I said as I waved goodbye.

"See ya," she left the room and I found myself somewhat troubled.

"Great, what did I get myself into. Goten will never believe me, even if I am his best friend." I said while holding a picture of the two of us. I smiled to myself and began to worry again.

I laid down on my bed and wondered where this all would lead.

**oOoOoOo**

"Hey, Goten. Where the hell have you been? We were suppose to hang out today, man," said Trunks as he came barging into the living room. I sat there wondering whether I should even mention the fact that Vegeta and I had an important discussion. _Oh, what could it hurt?_

"Your dad and I were having an actual conversation," I said while rolling my eyes. I sunk deeper into the seat of the sofa I had been sitting in.

"Whoa! What?" he said. Apparently that caught his attention because he quickly made his way over to me and took a seat. "Did you just say you and MY dad had a conversation?"

"Yea, we did. Weird, huh?" I crossed my arms and tilted my head upwards leaning back even further into the sofa.

"What could you two possibly have to talk about?" he said trying his best not to laugh.

"You'd be surprised," I said and tilted my head downwards. He was about to say something when Pan walked in.

"Hey, you guys," she said. She walked over to Trunks and reached her hand out to him. "I figured you guys hadn't left yet. You want to go out, Trunks?"

Trunks took her hand as she helped pull him onto his feet. He wrapped his arms around her and took both of her hands into his. I looked down and noticed their fingers were intertwined. For the first time in my life, I felt a pang of jealousy. Of course I had Paris, but it seemed like lately we had been so distant. She was always busy. We barely held hands like that anymore, let alone seen each other.

I found myself wishing Paris and I were like Trunks and Pan. They were always happy, and lately I just wasn't feeling too great. I sat there and watched the two lovebirds for a brief moment until I remembered something.

"Hey, Pan? I thought you and B were going to hang out?" I watched her intently and noticed she became a little uneasy. "I, uh, I mean, Bra wasn't feeling to great, so she, wanted to come home," she said not so positively. Pan's eyes told a different story. Something wasn't right. I knew when Pan was lying, but for some reason I felt like I didn't want to know the answer. I just let it go.

"Oh, okay," I said as I pulled myself off the sofa. I grabbed my coat and headed for the front door. "I guess I'm going to head home you guys. I need to finish up some stuff."

"Alright, see you later, man," I heard Trunks say.

"Oh, and Trunks. Tell Bra I'll pick her up at 9am Friday. That's when we're heading out." He nodded in agreement and said, "Will do."

I looked over at Pan. She seemed like she was debating on whether or not to tell me something. But instead, she simply settled for a goodbye.

I walked over to my car and quickly got inside. It had been freezing outside the past few days, and the last thing I needed was to catch a cold before our big trip. I glanced up at Bra's window and saw her standing there. She faintly smiled and put her hand to the glass. She waved goodbye and I did the same. A smile crept onto my face as I began to leave the Briefs' property.

_She didn't look sick to me_, I thought. I let out a small laugh as I realized that there was more to the story then everyone was letting onto. Something was obviously looming around, and it was beginning to look as if I was in the middle of it all.

**oOoOoOo**

"Okay, Pan. What's going on?" I asked my uneasy girlfriend.

"Trunks," she looked up at me and opened her mouth. She was having trouble trying to find the right words. She sighed, "I trust you."

"I know you do," I said. I let go of one of her hands and led her over to the couch with the other. We sat down and she turned towards me.

She smiled half-heartedly. "If I tell you something. Can I trust you enough to not tell my Uncle Goten?"

"Sure. You have my word."

"Bra and I went to the mall today, Trunks. But we saw somebody there, doing something we weren't meant to see," she said looking a little hurt.

"Ok," I said. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"It was Paris, Trunks," she said softly. "She was with another man."

"What?!"

"Yea, that's what I thought when I saw the two of them, holding hands and kissing," she said slightly angered.

"But, are you sure it was her?" I asked frantically.

"Positive," she said with not a doubt in her voice. I leaned back into the sofa just as I seen Goten do earlier. I began to wonder where Goten and Paris's relationship could have went wrong. _Those two were always so happy. What went wrong?_

"Trunks, she wasn't like she is with Goten. She kissed this guy with so much passion," she said, "like they were the only two people in the world. Like you and I." She shook her head.

"I don't know what to do, Trunks. Goten loves her. He would be heartbroken."

I clasped my hands together with my elbows on my knees.

"Is that why you and Bra came home early? Because you saw the two of them together?"

"Yea. I had to keep myself from powering up and smacking some nonsense into her," she said with no hesitation.

"We have to tell him Pan. You know that," I said looking over at her.

"Bra's going to. I told her it would probably be best if she did. Being his best friend and all, I think he would handle it better."

"Yea, I think so too."

I laid down on the sofa and pulled Pan down beside me. We laid there for awhile not saying a word. We both knew this would hit Goten hard. We just never imagined how hard.

**oOoOoOo**

I stood by my window as I overlooked the vicinity of my home. Goten was just getting into his car. He looked up at me, and I smiled. I rested my hand on the glass that was separating us. I waved goodbye and he repeated my gesture. He smiled as he began to pull out of the driveway.

I only wondered if he would be able to smile like that again once he found out the heartbreaking truth.

**A/N: **Wow. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've had quite a few finals over the last couple weeks so I've been doing some much needed studying and I got stuck on how to go about this chapter. I liked how it turned out though. I'll be going out of town this weekend and I won't be able to get much writing done so expect the next chapter in no more than 2 weeks. Let me know what you guys thought. Reviews are always appreciated.


	6. The Departure

**Exhale  
****Chapter 5: The Departure  
****SeverelyAlone**

The week had gone by so fast that before I knew it, it was already Friday.

I circled my room as I made sure I wasn't forgetting anything. Even though Goten and I would only be gone for three days, I wanted to be sure I wasn't leaving anything of great importance behind.

I glanced over at my clock. It was 8:50. Goten would be arriving any minute. He was always on time. I smiled to myself as I thought of all the fun we would have together. This was the first time we were going on an actual trip with no one but ourselves. I liked the thought of us spending more time together; however, I couldn't help but be a little nervous.

I grabbed the few bags I had packed for the weekend and lugged them downstairs. As I reached the end of the staircase, I noticed my parents were sitting in the living room. It looked as if they were having a brief conversation, but nothing of significance. I carefully placed my bags on the floor near the staircase and decided to join my parents.

My mom smiled up at me as I made my appearance. "Hey, honey. Are you all ready to go?" she asked. I returned the smile and nodded, "Yea, everything's packed."

I looked over at my father. He was just sitting there smirking.

"What?" I asked looking at him with a facial expression covered in confusion.

He grinned up at me as I stood by my mother's seat. It wasn't a happy grin, more of a mischievous grin. I became quite uncomfortable. _I wonder if he knows what's up. _I stopped my train of thought as I remembered my father had the annoying habit of barging in and reading my thoughts whenever the hell he felt like it.

I heard the door bell loudly ring. Its echo was enough to drive me insane at that point. I turned around and was about to get the door when my father spoke.

"If that boy so much as lays a hand on you while you're gone, I'll know," he said with a tone that could make someone go pale. My mother shook her head, got up, and began to walk toward the door,

"Dad, you know Goten and I are just friends…" I said. My voice trailed off as I felt a pang of sadness, "nothing more." He focused his gaze on me intently. I figured he noticed my sudden change of mood as I saw his facial expression lighten up dramatically. I knew he was trying to read my thoughts. He always did worry about me too much.

I heard the faint sound of voices coming from the foyer and there wasn't a doubt in my mind about who had just arrived. The door slammed and I quickly turned around. There stood a casually dressed, very anxious-looking Goten. I smiled at him. And he did the same.

"Hey, B. Are you ready to leave?" he asked.

"Yea, just let me get my bags." I walked over to the staircase and tried desperately to gather all my bags, but so far I was failing miserably.

"Hey! Let me help you get those." He quickly walked over and grabbed one of the bags I had dropped during my attempt.

"Thanks, Goten." I said trying to hide the blush I knew was creeping its way onto my cheeks. I kept my head down as if I was looking for something.

"No problem." he said happily. I finally glanced up at the man that had stolen my heart and was delighted to see he was staring back at me.

He nodded towards the door and said, "Shall we?" I lightly elbowed him in the side and said, "Of course." I flashed my pearly whites and grabbed the two remaining bags I had left.

My mother opened the front door and wished us well for our safety. "You two be careful now, understand?" she asked fairly concerned.

"We will, Bulma. I'll bring her back in one piece," Goten said jokingly. My mother giggled at his last words.

"You better, boy," came a scruff voice from the corridor, "Or you'll have to deal with me." We all looked up to see my father leaning against the wall with a smirk. I smiled at him.

"Or me." We all whipped around in the other direction as another voice made its debut.

"Trunks!" I yelled as I saw my older brother standing there crossing his arms.

"Now.." he said walking closer to Goten and I, "I know you two weren't going to leave without saying goodbye," he said putting his hands on each of our shoulders. He shook his head in disappointment.

I laughed and reached my arms out to give him a hug. We hugged briefly. "Be careful you two," he said waving goodbye.

We were almost out the door when I heard Trunks whisper to Goten, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I looked back and saw Trunks smirking and Goten standing there looking pretty dumbfounded.

_This is going to be one hell of a weekend_, I thought.

**oOoOoOo**

I watched as my little sister and best friend made their way out the door. I couldn't help but think about how much those two looked like they belonged together. Here they were going on some trip half way around the world and who really knew what the hell they would be up to. Over the past two years, I had secretly hoped that one day they would become a couple. That's how perfect those two seemed together, and the funny thing is.. I really wouldn't mind it.

Deep down, I knew Bra loved Goten, anyone could see that. Well, everyone except Goten that is. Hell, even my father had caught onto it. And right now it seemed there was really only one person standing in there way of getting together, and that someone was Paris. But eventually, I knew Goten would figure out the truth. Once he found out Paris was cheating on him, nothing would be standing in their way, right?

**oOoOoOo**

As I sat in the passenger's seat of Goten's car, I could not help but notice the way Goten looked today. He was wearing a new pair of knee-length khaki shorts and a snug black tank top that fit his form perfectly. I could faintly see the outline of his well-defined muscles through his shirt, and to top it all off the sunglasses he was sporting wasn't exactly helping either. He looked absolutely gorgeous which only made me more sad that he wasn't nor ever would be mine.

I trailed my eyes over his body one last time and directed my gaze out the window at the world that was quickly passing us by. I pictured Goten and I together on a secluded beach, relaxing in each other's arms, watching the sun go down. Just the two of us. In my mind, I could hear the faint sound of the waves crashing up against the shore and the smell of the salty ocean water. I would look up at him and we would exchange the those three little words that I so longed to hear from his lips. Those lips.. I wanted his lips on mine. I wanted to share such intense passion with this man. The kind that no one ever wanted to end. The kind where only we existed and nothing but the two of us mattered. But I knew that would never be. For he was in love with someone else, and that someone else.. wasn't me.

I snapped back to reality and silently cursed myself for having such an intense imagination. It only gave me false hope over the things I knew were out of my reach. I sighed and leaned back into my seat as we continued on our way to the West City Airport.

**oOoOoOo**

I could not help but notice the looks that Bra was frequently giving me. She had been acting really strange ever since the morning of our accidental kiss. I couldn't blame her though, it had been my fault. But I knew once we got settled in Las Vegas and started having fun, we would let loose of our worries and everything would be back to normal. Or so I hoped. She was my best friend, and I didn't want anything to change that. I don't think I could bare losing her as one either. No one could replace her as my best friend. Not even Paris.

I pulled into the West City Airport parking lot and hauled my car to a stop. I turned off the ignition and looked over at Bra. She smiled at me and all the troubled thoughts that had been forming in my head immediately dispersed. I knew then that there wouldn't be any problems. I took off my sunglasses and placed them on top of my head. I gently laid my arm on my steering wheel and maneuvered my body to face her.

"You ready to go to Vegas?" I asked excitedly.

She smiled at me once again and turned away and looked down at her hands in her lap. I knew she was trying to hide her excitement.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said softly.

I laughed, "Let's get our things, shall we?" I said as I pushed the button that popped the trunk.

"Sure," she said.

We slowly got out of the car trying to stretch along the way. I slowly walked around to the trunk of the car and took out the bags that we had brought with us. I watched as Bra tried desperately to pick up the three bags that she brought, but so far she only had hands for two. I slammed the trunk closed and locked it. I gladly offered her my hand. She looked up at me and blushed.

"I'm so sorry, Goten. I shouldn't have packed so much stuff," she said as she shook her head.

"Hey! It's cool B! If I was a girl, I'm sure I would pack just as much stuff as you. You should see how much shit Paris packs when she goes away. I'm surprised that she manages to keep track of her bags," I said trying to lighten her mood a bit.

She laughed, "You're right, I guess it isn't too bad."

I took her suit case and quickly leaned over and grabbed my own. I smiled at her and we took off in the direction of the airport entrance.

**oOoOoOo**

I walked over to the sofa and took a seat behind Panny who was sitting on the floor with a very sprawled out newspaper.

"Hey, babe," I said leaning in and resting my chin on her shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"Well, I was trying to find the show times for the movies. I thought we could go out tonight. What do you say?" she said still concentrating on the newspaper.

"First off," I said grabbing a section of the newspaper, "the movie times are under the 'Entertainment' section," I said as I held it in front of her face. She gave the newspaper a very annoying look. "Second, I'd love to," I whispered in her ear. She turned towards me and smiled. I brushed my hand over her cheek, leaned in, and gave her a short, sweet kiss.

We broke apart slowly as I heard the front door open.

"Hey, Trunks!" I looked up as I heard my name being called.

"Uubu? What are you doing here?" I said in a fairly surprised tone. I pulled myself up off the sofa stumbling over Pan in the process.

"Trunks! You just kicked me in the head!"

After stumbling forward, I regained my footing. I turned around and saw a very pissed off looking Pan rubbing the back of her head.

"Ha-ha, sorry Panny! I didn't mean to, honest!" I said while waving my hands. I slowly began to back up, creating more distance between the two of us. Pan got up off of the floor and was about to smack me when we heard another voice come from the doorway.

"Hey, Pan-chan!"

Pan immediately stopped in mid-air. I watched her gaze travel toward the doorway.

"Marron!" she yelled completely forgetting the incident that had just occurred. She ran over to Marron and hugged the hell out of her.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in forever, Marron! I missed you!" said Pan.

"I missed you too!" Marron said while returning the hug.

Uubu and I just stood there listening to the girls go on and on about their families, love life, and college. They had gotten so caught up in their little conversation that they pretty much forgot about us entirely. Pan was the first to realize we were still there.

"Uh, don't you guys have somewhere to be?" she asked rather repulsively.

I gave her a blank stare for a good minute until she said, "Well?"

"Oh, yeah, you know.. I'll just go ahead, and, uh, go to the movies by myself, I guess.." I said sarcastically, "It's not like my _girlfriend _wants to go with me." I said dropping my head.

"I'll go with ya, buddy," said Uubu as he began to play along. He patted me on the back.

"That's a great idea!" Uubu and I looked up at Pan. "What's a great idea?" I asked.

"Marron and Uubu can go with us tonight. We can double date!" She jumped up and down and did a few claps. "It'll be like old times," she ended.

I stared at her once again except this time I looked pretty damn confused.

"Let's go get ready, Marron." She took Marron by the arm and dragged her upstairs.

I looked at Uubu, "Ya know, sometimes she acts so much like Goku, it scares me."

We laughed until we hear Pan yell, "I heard that Trunks!"

We looked at each other and laughed a little harder. "C'mon, man. Let's go get some food," I said to Uubu as I began heading towards the kitchen.

"Right on," he said as he followed.

**oOoOoOo**

I reached into the front slip of my bag and pulled out my plane ticket just as Goten and I made it to the long line leading up to the front desk.

"This is going to be awhile, huh?" I asked.

"Not too long actually," he said nudging me with his elbow, "It'll go by fast."

I nodded and was about to set my bags down when he said, "Hey, B? Why don't you go have a seat over there, and I'll take care of these." He reached his hand out offering to take my ticket.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting to be of any trouble.

"Positive," he said reassuringly.

"Ok," I smiled and walked over to the nearest seat lugging my luggage along with me.

I plopped myself down and sat my bags on the floor. _I can't believe how tired I am. I just know I'm going to end up falling asleep on the plane. That'll be so rude of me though. I know Goten won't be sleeping, he's more than awake! _I sighed. "Just great," I whispered to myself.

I looked around the terminal concentrating on all the bustling people. Most of the people were rushing around making their final preparations before boarding their planes. Others were just relaxing, no worries. I couldn't help but wonder where these people were going… what they were going to do. I studied a few people filling my head with possibilities of what they might have planned for the weekend. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a lady's voice come over the intercom. "Flight 103, now boarding," she said.

My eyes wondered about falling onto a small group of people who were anxiously awaiting their plane. Amongst them I laid my eyes upon a young woman who couldn't have been but in her late twenties. She was wearing a black business suit with high heels, and her blonde hair was pulled tightly up in a bun. She was talking on her cell phone, and by the way she was smiling, I assumed she was speaking to a family member.. maybe a son or daughter?

I heard the same woman's voice come over the intercom, but I didn't bother to break my train of thought. I ignored it.

I continued letting my eyes wander around once again until I caught sight of the ground crew working vigorously outside to prepare for the next flight. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice Goten walk up right behind me.

"Hey, B. Didn't you hear them call our flight?" he said as he laid his hand upon my shoulder. I jumped from his abrupt touch. "Whoa, sorry, B."

"It's okay, Goten. What were you saying?" I smiled up at him.

"Our flight is boarding. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yea, I sure am."

I gathered my bags once again and trailed behind Goten. We made our way over to the gate and handed our boarding passes to the gate agent. _This is it, Bra. No turning back now_. I thought rather excitedly. We headed off down the long passageway and boarded our flight.

**oOoOoOo**

Bra and I put our bags in the overhead luggage compartment and obtained our seats. I knew it would be awhile before we arrived in Las Vegas and yet I had no idea what the hell we were going to do all the way there. That was the only thing I hadn't planned for. I didn't know if she still felt awkward around me or not from the 'incident'. I looked over at her and I realized it probably wouldn't be a problem. She looked like she was about ready to pass out. _I bet she stayed up all night packing_, I thought to myself. _Typical, B._

We sat quietly as more and more passengers began to crowd their way onto the plane. They stored their luggage and calmly took their seats. I knew it wouldn't be long before we were airborne since the seats were quickly becoming occupied.

It wasn't much longer before the flight attendant announced our departure, and we were headed to our new destination. We weren't even airborne for more than thirty minutes before Bra had dozed off, resting her head on my shoulder.

I looked down at her. _Should I wake her up? Try to move her? Ah, she's not hurting anything.. I'll just let her rest._

I hadn't expected for her to fall asleep so soon, and I found myself growing bored from the lack of socializing. _I guess I could take a nap. This air traveling is making me pretty drowsy. _

I laid my head against Bra's, and my senses immediately picked up the mixed aroma of Bra's shampoo and perfume. She never smelled more sweet than at that moment. I began to wonder what it would be like to wake up to her scent every morning. I mentally slapped myself for even thinking such ridiculous things.

I tried getting her out of my head, but I couldn't suppress what my heart so openly sought after. My eyes soon became heavy as I vaguely remember drifting off into a deep sleep. 

**A/N: **Ok.. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to finish this chapter. I've been pretty busy, and every time I got a chance to write I tried to picture where I wanted this chapter to go. This one was tough. :P But no worries.. The next two chapters I have in mind… and.. It's going to be where the real fun starts. I'm going to love writing these next two.

Thanks to those who reviewed.. You guys are awesome:D


	7. Secrets & Slip Ups

**A/N: **Thanks to those who reviewed. I appreciate it!

**Exhale  
****Chapter 6: Secrets & Slip-Ups  
****SeverelyAlone  
**

I jolted out of my sleep as I felt the plane shake violently. I looked around and noticed that everyone was quite calm. A quick glimpse out the window told me we had made it safely to our destination seeing as we had already landed.

I glanced over at Goten and saw that he had just woken up as well. He groggily rubbed his eyes and quietly yawned. I smiled at him and sighed, "I cannot believe we just slept through the entire flight."

"I know me neither," he yawned, "These seats are too damn comfortable." He stretched his arms out carelessly almost knocking the stewardess over as she passed. In return, he got a very angry glare from the young woman and a couple of giggles from a group of girls sitting beside us.

I couldn't help but chuckle at Goten's carelessness.

"Oops," was all he muttered.

"Great going, Goten," I laughed.

"Hey, now," he said giving me an innocent look.

"Nuh, uh. You can't pull that innocent act here, Goten," I smirked, "This is Vegas."

He laughed, "Yea, you're right." We waited as the bustling crowd of people got up from their seats and began the agonizing process of gathering their belongings from the overhead compartments. _This is going to take awhile_, I thought. Goten had the advantage of getting our bags together since he was seated near the aisle and he took the opportunity to get a head start on gathering our luggage. One by one he easily managed to obtain our things, and while doing so I couldn't take my eyes off of him. It seemed like no matter what Goten was doing, my thoughts of him were never far behind.

I snapped out of my trance as I seen his intriguing reaction. "What?" he asked curiously but with a smile. I was caught off guard by this because surely he knew I had just been staring at him. _Oh my Kami, what do I say?!,_ I screamed silently. He stood over me with his hands resting against the overhead compartment waiting for me to answer. I shook my head, "Oh, uh, it's n-nothing. Goten. I was… I was just…" my voice trailed off as my mind went blank. _Oh, shit_, I thought.

His grin grew into a smirk, "Were you just gawking at me, Bra Briefs?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I sat up in my seat wide-eyed trying to take in the fact that I had just humiliated myself. _Oh, Kami. Oh Kami_, I kept saying to myself. I felt like my heart had just jumped into my throat, and I began to silently breathe rapidly. _I'm about to have an anxiety attack, I need to get off this plane. _I darted my eyes away from Goten and scanned the aisle. It was still clearing up.

"You were, weren't you?" he said as he hit me lightly on the arm. Before he even had time to say he was just kidding, I grabbed my bags and squeezed past him. As I quickly picked up my pace, I could hear Goten's laughter slow to a stop.

"B, where are you going?" I heard him yell. He had lost the comicalness in his voice, and was now being completely serious. I shoved past a few of the remaining people in the aisles, receiving some rude comments as I did. But I wasn't really worried about what those people had to say about me. All I could think about was the way I had just been mortified. I knew I was blowing this whole thing out of proportion, but I couldn't help but be upset by it. So I did the first thing I could think of, I ran.

**oOoOoOo**

I stood there as I watched Bra swiftly disappear from my sight. A feeling of guilt washed over me as I realized I had obviously embarrassed her with my mockery. After picking up my bags, I followed Bra's trail that she had recklessly made through the crowd.

I reached the entrance of the airplane and yelled to her, "Bra, wait! I didn't mean it!" She slowed to a stop and whirled around as I ran up to her. Her gaze wasn't directed at me. It was then that I realized she had taken what I had said to heart.

_She couldn't possibly think I was being serious could she? Unless.. She really was gawking at me_, I thought. _Oh, Kami, she was_. A million thoughts began to run through my head. _Does that mean she actually likes me? What am I going to do? I like her too, but.. WAIT! No, bad Goten. She's your best friend's little sister. You don't like her, you love Paris. _The atmosphere began to suffocate me with the overwhelming intensity of the thoughts that were circulating through the both of our heads.

I was about to say something to break the awkwardness between us until she looked up at me and shook her head. "Look, Goten. I just needed to get off the plane. All that flying just really got to my head, ya know?"

I knew she was trying to cover up for herself, and I was well aware that she did not want me to push the subject. So I didn't. I let it go. Though it really did bother me, not knowing. A part of me was actually happy at the fact that she had taken an interest in me, but another side of me knew that it was wrong to think about her that way because I was with Paris.

But I knew deep down that if Paris wasn't my girlfriend, I wouldn't be having these doubts. I would be with her in a heart beat. However, I could never tell her this because I feared I would lose her as a friend. And my relationship with her was the one that mattered the most.

I sighed, "Yea, I know what you mean. I'm feeling a little jet-lagged myself." We stood in each other's presence not really knowing what to say. It had never been so hard to find the words to say before, but a lot had changed between us with that one accidental kiss.

I tousled the top of her head only to make her gorgeous, cerulean tresses a disheveled mess. I somehow managed to get her to flash me those beautiful pearly whites of hers, and I knew everything would be okay. For now, at least. I didn't forget that we would be spending two whole nights in Las Vegas so who knew what events could follow.

After we both made sure we had all of our things, we took off in search of a cab. Unbeknownst to Bra, we would be staying at the Las Vegas Hilton, which was one of the nicest hotels, not only in Vegas, but in the world. I could not wait to see her face once we arrived.

We finally found a cab and climbed in. I leaned forward to whisper our destination to the cab driver. He complied with a nod, and took us on our way. I plopped back in my seat with Bra. She looked at me confused, knowing that I was specifically not telling her where we would be going. She arched an eyebrow at me.

"So, what hotel will we be staying at, Goten? I never bothered to ask before, but now I'm kind of curious," she asked quizzically.

All I did was smirk, "You'll see." She sunk back in her seat and sighed. She slowly crossed her arms as she shook her head irritably. Bra faintly smirked letting me know she was only kidding. I slowly draped my arm over her shoulder, and she laid her head against me. A flashback popped into my head as I remembered the flight over and the angelic way she had looked when she slept. Memories of her began flooding my mind as I began to slip away from reality. I began to wonder if I could possibly be falling for my best friend, if that was at all likely. I shook the thought from my mind as our cab arrived along the Las Vegas Strip.

"This place is incredible, Goten," I heard her mutter as she took in the sight of all that Las Vegas had to offer. Once the cab driver turned off the strip and onto Paradise Road, I knew my little surprise would be blown. The Hilton would be in plain sight for her to see. So I did the only thing I could think of, I quickly covered her eyes.

"Hey, Goten!" What are you doing?" she asked frustratingly. She tried to pull my hand away from her eyes. But it was no use.

"It's a surprise, B. Just wait, we are almost there," I stated reassuringly.

Bra smiled. I knew she was a sucker for surprises, and she would not want to ruin it. The traffic was heavy; however, it wasn't long before our cab pulled alongside the Hilton. I slowly removed my hand from her eyes. She looked up at me, and I nodded toward her window. She followed my gaze, and was completely surprised. I couldn't see her expression, but I heard her gasp lightly.

She turned around and gaped at me in disbelief, "Goten, The Hilton?!" I nodded and grinned. She eagerly hugged the hell out of me, and quickly flung open the door hauling her bags along with her. I was glad to see she was overly excited. I knew she would enjoy this trip more than Paris would have if she had came instead. Even though Paris was fun to be around, she never showed much excitement over anything. It was as if there was nothing in this world she had not seen or experienced, which made it very uneasy for me to impress her when I wanted to.

I handed the cab driver his well-deserved cash and thanked him for the drive. Bra was still excited over the fact that we would be staying in the Hilton, and I couldn't blame her. It was an incredible place. I could only imagine what the inside looked like.

"C'mon, Goten!" Bra yelled as she headed for the entrance. She tilted her head as she waited by the doors urging me to come along.

I laughed, "I'm coming, B!" I quickly caught up with her not wanting to miss out on all the excitement. As we entered the hotel, I could not believe my eyes. I had seen pictures, but nothing had prepared me for this. It was amazingly beautiful, and I found myself at a loss for words. I looked up at the enormous chandelier hanging in the lobby. There was no telling how much money had went into renovating this hotel. _It must have cost a fortune_, I thought.

After a few minutes of admiring the hotel, Bra and I checked in and headed to the 12th floor on which we would be staying. We stepped out of the spacious elevator when we came upon our floor, and began roaming the halls for the suite I had somehow managed to book. It had been pure luck. It was unbelievable how packed this place was year-round.

Bra and I continued walking down the long corridor until we found ourselves at the door of our room. I slid the keycard through the electronic lock, and watched as the tiny light turned green allowing us to enter. I looked back at Bra, and saw her become extremely giddy.

"This is it," I said as I pushed open the door.

We dropped our bags by the door and journeyed off to take a tour of the hotel room.

"Wow, everything looks so expensive," I said as I ran my fingers along the tarnish-free table in the living room area. "I didn't realize it would be so elegant."

"Yea, I've never been in a hotel this nice," Bra said dreamily. She walked into the bathroom as I decided to head into the sleeping quarters.

I walked into the bedroom and long behold, I had forgotten. "Bra, um, I kind of, forgot something," I nervously shouted.

"What did you forget, Goten?" she said as she entered the room. She looked at my facial expression and followed my gaze to the bed. The bed, as in one bed. I had forgotten all about the sleeping arrangements I had booked. And it had never once crossed my mind until now. _Looks, like we'll be sharing a bed together_, I thought.

I sighed, "Oh, man." I put my hands behind my head and lowered my head. _How could I have forgotten. I must seem like a real jerk._

"I'm sorry, Bra. I completely forgot," I said while removing my hands from their resting place. I was almost too ashamed to look her way and see the dazed expression I knew would be plastered on her face.

Bra giggled, "It's okay, Goten, really. It was an honest mistake." She walked over and threw herself onto the left side of the bed. I was surprised to see how calm she was reacting to the whole situation. Knowing she was okay with my mishap took a lot of guilt off my shoulders. She stretched her arms out and yawned loudly.

"See, Goten. It's not that bad. We'll have lots of room," she stated reassuringly.

I walked around to the right side of the bed and plopped down next to her. "Yea, I guess you are right." I laid down and stared up at the ceiling. For a second, I thought Bra had fallen asleep on me, but my observations suggested she was just resting her eyes. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand. The bold, blue letters read 4:03.

The hotel room was almost completely silent; however, I could hear the quiet hum of the air conditioner which surprisingly didn't seem to be too bothersome. In fact, it was sort of relaxing. The silence was quickly interrupted as my stomach growled loudly.

Bra laughed and her beautiful blue eyes fluttered open. She sat up. "What do you say we get some food? I'm starving too," she smiled.

"That sounds fantastic," I bolted up. "Hey, B? Why don't you grab your camera and we can go do some sight-seeing while we're out," I suggested. Bra always brought her camera everywhere. I could swear that it was almost attached to her body. Photography was the only thing she really had a passion for, and man was she good at it.

Bra beamed with excitement at the mention of my proposal. "That's a great idea, Goten! I bet I can get some killer photos here." She got up and ran into the living room area. I quickly pursued Bra not wanting to miss a minute being with her. She grabbed her expensive camera off the living room table, and we headed out the door.

**oOoOoOo**

Trunks, Marron, Ubuu, and I were gathered around in a little booth at the nearest restaurant. After the movie had ended, we all decided to grab a bite to eat and catch up on old times.

"So, what do you think Bra and Goten are doing right now?" I asked Trunks as I slurped on my extra-large strawberry milkshake.

"Each other," he laughed with sarcasm. Ubuu almost choked on his soda as he heard Trunks's reply. Marron snickered at the sight of Ubuu's response.

"Haha, very funny," I said sarcastically, "No, really? Do you think they are having a good time? They seemed pretty awkward before they left."

"I am sure those two are having a blast. They're in Vegas! It's practically one big party over there," he laughed.

I smiled up at him and looped my arm through his. I laid my head against his shoulder. "I sure hope so," I replied. I shivered as a woman walked in, letting the cold, winter air breeze through.

"Well, at least we know they are enjoying the weather there. It's freezing here," said Marron. Ubuu took her comment as a sign to draw her closer to him, and he did. I smiled at the two. They made an adorable couple. They had only been going out for four months, but everyone knew they were made for each other.

"Hey, Pan. You said Bra and Goten were being awkward around each other. What did you mean by that?" asked Marron as she stirred her chocolate shake with her straw.

"Well, they've been acting really weird around each other for a couple weeks," I said carefully. I did not want to give out any details of what Bra and I had seen last weekend. But leave it to Trunks to be the one to blab.

Trunks laughed, "Yea, right. You know damn well why _Bra_ is acting so strange around him."

Marron became intrigued with our conversation. She shoved her milkshake out of the way and leaned over the table. "Oh, oh. Spill!" she said excitedly. Ubuu continued to slurp on his cherry soda, but was all ears to what I had to say.

I elbowed Trunks in the side and glared at him angrily. "What?" he asked innocently.

I shook my head and sighed, "Okay, you promise you guys won't say anything?" I had to make sure word wouldn't get out to Goten. _That would be horrible._

"We promise," the couple said in unison.

I carefully leaned over the table, glancing around to make sure no one was around. "Last weekend when Bra and I went to the mall, we saw Paris there with another guy," I whispered.

"Whoa, are you serious?" asked Ubuu sounding rather concerned for his friend.

"Yea," I said sadly.

"Are you sure this guy wasn't just a friend or something?" Marron loudly whispered.

"Well, if you consider holding hands and making out in public a friendly gesture, then yea, I suppose they are just friends," I answered.

"I can't believe she would do that to Goten. He's too sweet for that bullshit," she said heatedly.

"Have you guys not told him yet?" Ubuu asked trying to calm Marron down.

"No, Bra's going to tell him once they get back from their trip. She didn't want to put a damper on his fun."

"Poor guy," Marron said miserably, "He's going to be beyond heartbroken."

We all sat silently wondering how Goten would react to the devastating news. We all knew Marron was right. He would be heartbroken. I only hoped that Bra would be the one to repair the damage. Ubuu cleared his throat loudly.

"So," began Ubuu, "when are you guys going to get engaged?" he asked Trunks.

I blushed at his question, but was more curious to hear what Trunks's answer would be. He glanced down at me and smiled, "Really soon." I smiled up at him and was glad he didn't hesitate. Looking into his eyes, I knew it was a sure thing.

"Well, I guess we should be going then," said Marron, "It's almost midnight, and I have to work in the morning." We got up from our booth, and laid our joint tip on the table.

"Alright, we'll see you guys later, take care." Trunks grabbed my hand softly, and I squeezed his firmly.

"So, are you staying at my place tonight?" he asked curiously.

"You bet," I giggled. He draped his arm around my waist as we took off in the direction of his car.

**oOoOoOo**

It was six minutes past ten o'clock, and Bra and I had just got in from seeing the Barry Manilow show. Our day was filled with numerous activities, and we were extremely exhausted.

I kicked off my shoes and threw myself onto the bed. I was completely drained of my energy. The day had been long, and it sure took its toll, but I wasn't the least bit tired. _I wish I hadn't slept the whole plane ride here_, I thought.

Bra sat on the edge of the bed and carefully took off her shoes, placing them next to her things. She got up and stretched. "I'm going to take a quick shower," she smiled.

"Alright, I need to take one after you," I stated, "I'm going to check out what's on TV."

"Ok, I'll be back in ten." She picked up a few of her things, and was off to the bathroom.

I picked up the little silver remote from the nightstand and turned on the television. I must have spent fifteen minutes just flipping through the channels because no sooner did I find a suitable station did she emerge from the bathroom. Her hair was still wet, but she quickly changed that once she flared her ki a bit.

"Your turn," she said politely. She grabbed the remote, turned the volume up on the television, and made herself comfortable on the bed. I could tell she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. I grabbed a few things and went straight into the bathroom. As soon as I walked through the door, I could smell the sweet scent of Bra's shampoo. _Kami, how am I suppose to sleep tonight_, I thought. That aroma was enough to make any guy go crazy.

I hurriedly took a shower to escape her overwhelming scent. I joined Bra once again in our hotel bedroom. She was plopped down in the middle of the bed watching the movie I had left on.

"Hey," she said happily. _Hmm, she sure is all smiles tonight_, I thought to myself.

"Hey, B. Are you tired yet?" I asked.

"No, but I'm getting there." She patted the bed indicating for me to sit by her. And I did. We sat there for a little while neither of us saying anything. We watched the movie wondering what was on the other's mind. Bra was the first to break the silence.

"So, have you talked to Paris today?" she asked curiously.

"No, I haven't," I said sadly.

"Oh," she whispered.

"She's probably busy anyway," I sighed, "She hardly ever has any time to pick up her phone and call me anymore. I can't even remember the last time we had an actual phone conversation."

I shifted uncomfortably. I never really liked talking about Paris. It always made me uneasy now. She just wasn't around anymore. In the past, she was all I could ever talk about, but as the years came and went, so did my fascination with her. It wasn't that I didn't love Paris anymore. I still loved her dearly, but the question was, did she still love me? That was the question I had been asking myself a lot lately. No one really knew our relationship was falling apart because I did my best to hide it. But deep down I knew we wouldn't last forever. _Maybe Vegeta was right_, I thought.

"I'm sorry, Goten," Bra said barely above a whisper.

"It's okay," I smiled. I decided to reverse the subject on her,

"So, have you found yourself a boyfriend yet?" I asked her mischievously. Her cheeks blushed a light red, and I could tell my inquiry was making her tense.

"No," she quietly said.

"Why not?" I asked. "There are a million guys that would love to date you." I laughed playfully hitting her arm.

"The one I love is already taken," she stated softly. She never tore her gaze away from the television. I leaned forward to look her in the face. Her eyes grew big with realization. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. Her blush grew considerably darker with humiliation.

"You never told me you loved anyone," I sighed. "Why didn't you tell me? Who is he?" I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her newfound love interest. What else wasn't she telling me? She looked me straight in the eyes and got lost in pools of black. She worriedly pulled her gaze away and said, "I'm tired, Goten. I just want to go to sleep right now."

She inched her way to the end of the bed and gradually crawled under the covers. I did the same, no questions asked. I turned off the bedside lamp. The room was still lit up with the television's dim glow, and I could faintly see the outline of her body.

**oOoOoOo**

I silently cursed myself, _Kami, Bra, you need to learn to keep your thoughts to yourself! How could I slip up like that? I'll never live that down. _

I rolled over on my side and faced Goten. He was just about to turn the television off when he looked at me.

"Goodnight, Goten," I whispered softly.

"Goodnight, B," he smiled. I heard a click, and the room fell pitch black.

----------------------------

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in about a month. I've been working on putting this story together. It has to be perfect or I'll beat myself up about it. / Anyways, I actually did a lot of research on the Las Vegas Hilton because I wanted this to sound believable. I'll try to update soon. If you want to know when the next chapter will be out, you can always check my profile because I update my 'update' section every other day. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and I'm sorry there isn't a lot of the other couples right now. You'll see more of them later, I promise!


	8. I Missed The Point

**A/N: **Oh, goodness! Where to start. It's been a long 3 years since I updated this story. I have thought about it quite often since then, and I have finally found joy in writing again. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed up until this point. It is your reviews that have encouraged me to do this again. And for those who are curious, I have changed my penname because I would like to start fresh again. Any feedback or suggestions are appreciated. Enjoy the story guys!

**Exhale  
****Chapter 7: I Missed The Point  
****DeepxWater**

I was suddenly and very rudely awoken from my sleep as the annoying buzz of the alarm clock rung in my ears. I rolled over on my stomach, accidentally hitting Goten in the process. I covered my head with my pillow trying desperately to make the noise vanish, but it didn't help.

I curled up under the comforter as I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. Goten groaned and shook me lightly. "C'mon B, it's time to wake up," he muttered, still half-asleep himself.

"But Goten, I'm so tired," I complained in my groggy voice while rubbing my very heavy eyelids.

"Wake up, B. Aren't you hungry for some breakfast?" he asked in a whiney voice. I knew he was hungry, he was a saiyan after all so I couldn't blame him. I was too. I rolled over facing Goten and smiled. "Alright, alright," I said with little enthusiasm, "let's get some food."

Goten pounced up out of the bed and began shuffling through his clothes, trying to find something comfortable to wear. Seeing as he was so occupied with his task at hand, I took the opportunity to lay back and shut my eyes, wishing I could have some more sleep. That idea was quickly disregarded as Goten yanked the comforter off me and pulled me up off the bed completely.

"Gotennn," my voice trailed off grumpily. "Now, B, we're in Vegas. Do you really want to waste this amazing experience for a little sleep?" He stated happily. I sat there for a moment thinking about it. He was so right. "Well,-" "I didn't think so," he said in a hurry. He handed me one of the numerous outfits that I had so sloppily packed in my suitcase. "Now, get dressed." He smiled that cute little grin and walked into the bathroom to finish getting ready. I wondered for a minute how the hell he had gotten my clothes, but that thought quickly disappeared. I smiled to myself knowing that we would spend this whole day together. Just me and him. _Just me and you, Goten._

_**oOoOoOo**  
_

The morning started off with a slow beginning as I took my sweet time adjusting to the new day. Unbeknownst to me, Goten had already scheduled an agenda for us before we even arrived. As we sat at the table, pigging out over our breakfast, Goten took the time to go over all the things he had planned for us. _Us_. Just as Goten was about discuss more details with me, a soft ringing could distantly be heard from the other room. Goten let out a soft sigh as he was unexpectedly interrupted. "Sorry, B" He stood up sternly, yet managed to genuinely smile as his eyes caught mine. He offered me the agenda. "Here. You can go ahead and look over the details and I'll be right back." I watched as Goten patiently walked into the other room. I took notice of how his demeanor changed as soon as his phone started ringing, as if it had zapped the lightheartedness right out of the moment. Deep down I knew who was calling, but that thought quickly slipped away as I looked down at the neatly typed paper.

Being a member of the Son family, one would assume Goten was almost incapable of planning such an extravagant getaway, after all.. he was Goku's son. I carefully looked through the list of things he had planned. He had taken the time to carefully type up a whole schedule of the day's activities. I felt excitement growing through me as I played out in my mind just how the day would go. As my eyes fell over the fine-grained words on the frail paper, I contemplated just how long ago he must have had this planned. The detail and effort he had put into planning this was immediately recognizable. There was no doubt denying just how much love he had put into this trip. He had put his heart into it.

I could faintly hear his deep voice talking in the other room. I listened quietly for only a brief moment, fighting the urge to invade his privacy. His words were indiscernible, but from the soft, gentle tone of his voice I knew who was on the other line. My heart sank as realization once again fell over me as it had so many times in the past few weeks. I ran my fingertips along the rigid edges of thin paper as his muffled voice filled my ears. _He didn't plan this for us. This was all for Paris, not me. I shouldn't even be here. _I couldn't help feeling a bit saddened as I imagined the two of them here on this vacation, a romantic getaway that was planned for two people.. in love.

**oOoOoOo**

I was just about to go over the events I had planned for the day with Bra when the annoying ring of my phone put a damper on my mood. _Man, just when I was beginning to put all my worries and thoughts behind me. _I kindly excused myself from Bra's presence as I offered her the schedule of events to look over. Our eyes locked for only a second, but that was enough for me to relinquish an honest smile. I followed the ill-timed ringing to its source under the pillow of the poorly made bed. I grabbed the phone and saw the vivid name flashing on the screen. _Paris_. I cursed myself for forgetting to call her when we arrived yesterday evening. I had promised I would, but with all the traveling and sight-seeing I had completely forgotten. "Shit.." I quietly muttered. I prepared myself for a harsh exchange of words as I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Goten, hi!" Paris cheerfully exclaimed. All the tension I had built up was quickly released.

"Uh.. Hey Paris. What's up?" From her cheerful reaction I assumed she wasn't mad, but I didn't want to chance anything just yet.

"Oh, well, I'm just here at the airport. Our flight is leaving soon and I wanted to let you know that I'll call you when I get back. You know how busy I'll be with work and all," she said kindly.

"Our?" I warily asked. There was a short pause.

"Huh?" she distantly replied.

"You said our flight? I thought you were working a solo gig this weekend?"

The voice on the other line fell quiet. I briefly wondered if we had lost connection. "Paris?"

"Oh.. uh.. sorry Goten I just.. got distracted for a moment. Yeah, you're right. I did say it was a solo trip but they had a change of plans and, uh, booked another model with me. You know how they are, always making changes last minute. You know?" Paris replied. I didn't really put much thought in the way her voice quivered with that last statement. I knew she was easily distracted when it came to prepping for work trips so I let it go.

"Oh, sure. So you're not mad I didn't call last night?" I asked wanting to fess up.

"Oh, not at all, Goten. You had a long day I'm sure. I was busy myself anyway." Before I could even reply, I faintly heard a voice announcing the departing flight. "Look, Goten. I really need to go now. Our flight is boarding. I'll talk to you in a few days, ok?"

"Yeah, okay. Have fun Paris!" I replied.

"I will Goten," she flatly replied.

"I love y-" Those last words were cut off as I heard the line go completely silent. She had hung up rather fast. I pulled the phone away from my ear to verify that she was no longer there. _Call Ended_.

**oOoOoOo**

"Shit, shit, shit," Paris trailed off as she stared at the phone in her hand.

"Great going, babe," the man sitting next to her replied. Silence fell over the two as Paris sighed heavily and leaned back in her seat. The man looked at her lovingly. As much as the guilt weighed heavily on her, she knew he suffered just as much. His lips parted as he sucked in a quiet breath. He began, "You know you're going to have to tell him eventually, don't you? We can't go on like this forever. The longer you put this off the harder it's going to be, for everyone," she stared at the man she had heedlessly fallen for just a few short months ago. Though they had known each other for several years, they had only recently crossed the line in their strictly professional relationship. Up until that point there was no doubt in her mind that she loved Goten, but this, this feeling she had for this man ran much, much deeper. Her eyes fell to the floor with guilt as her brow furrowed out of sadness. Slowly nodding her head, she quietly replied, "I know." The man took notice of her expression and gently grasped her hand in his. She brought her head to rest on his shoulder as he comforted her.

She had played dozens of scenarios though her head as she imagined how Goten would react. What would she say? How could she even begin? Goten _loved_ her. He had made plans for them, plans for the future, plans for marriage. What would he do when that future was gone? Her mind painfully drifted back to a few weeks ago when her, Goten and Bra were having dinner. Hearing him bring up the topic of marriage to Bra was almost heartbreaking, she had tried to ignore the rest of the conversation for she knew it would never come to that. Her mind had already been made up then.

She glanced over to the man who had given her hand a gentle squeeze. For the past few weeks they had openly discussed where their own relationship was going and if it would even be worth the pain they were bound to cause. As hard as it might be for her to hurt someone who loved her, she knew it was time to let Goten go. Her heart was with someone else now. That had been the obvious reason that she chose not to go on the Las Vegas trip with him, she knew their relationship was coming to an end soon. There was no point in prolonging this. She already knew how much Goten would be hurt, and having a romantic getaway before she told him the truth would only make her seem that much more heartless. She knew the trip would still be salvageable because his best friend could take her place. Though her and Bra were never really more than acquaintances, she knew the blue-haired beauty would be there for him to help pick up the pieces of the damage she would do. It was easy to see how much Bra and Goten adored each other, Bra wouldn't let him down now, not like she was about to do.

Her dark-haired companion leaned over and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek. Her troubled thoughts slipped away as it dawned on her how patient and understanding he had been through all of this. She knew he was the one.

The man carefully unlocked his fingers from hers as he stood up to stretch. "Ready to go babe?" Paris glanced down at her phone to check the time, their flight would be boarding soon. "Ready as I'll ever be," she replied. Being the gentleman he was, he grabbed the bags they'd be toting with them. Rising from her seat, he kindly offered her his hand. She grasped his tightly as they walked off in the direction of the gate entrance. She glanced out the window taking in the sight of West City in the distance. Once she told Goten the truth, she knew this city would only hold painful memories for the both of them.

**oOoOoOo**

Silence had fallen over the living area of our suite, but Goten had not made his appearance yet. I continued to glance repeatedly over the familiar words as I patiently waited for his return. A few minutes later the soft shuffling of his feet heading this way let me know he was coming. "Hey, B," Goten said as he entered our room. He forced a weak smile, tightly grasping the small phone in his hand. He shoved it in his pocket and took a seat next to me. Creases of sadness were plastered across his gentle, handsome face. His lips parted as if he was going to say something, but quickly changed his mind.

I placed my hand on his, "Is everything okay, Goten?" He looked up at me with a look in his eyes that only made me want to hold him.

"I just, I don't know B. Lately, I've just been getting this feeling that something is off. I'm just not sure what. Let's just have fun today, okay?" He ran his hand through his hair as if he was trying to force the disturbing thoughts from his head. I gave his hand a light squeeze. "Of course," I smiled.

I got up from my chair and walked around to Goten, firmly placing my hands on his shoulders I tried to release some of the tension as I massaged his trouble away. "Relax," I whispered into his ear. He shut his eyes momentarily as he gave in. I continued for a few minutes when he groaned as his frustration left his body. I gave his shoulders one last squeeze as I leaned down to face him, "Now, what do you say we go down to the pool and soak up some sun?"

His eyes fluttered open as he was pulled back to reality. "I'd say.. last one there's a rotten egg!" Out of nowhere he had jumped up and darted for the door, knocking me to the ground during the process. "Goten, what the hell! Wait for me!" He leaned against the door as he broke out into a fit of laughter. I stood up and stomped my foot, "Oh yeah? You think that's funny?" I tried to maintain an angry tone with him, but I was failing miserably which only evoked more laughter from the dark-haired Saiyan. I charged at him trying to throw some playful punches but I missed every single time. "Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!" Goten could barely contain his laughter now. I crossed my arms and turned away from him, "Pff, kiss you? No way!" His laughter was diminishing now. "Oh, is that so?" he asked with a huge smile only the son of Goku could sport. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and began making childish kissy noises in my ear. His breath along my neck was enough to tickle me into a fit of laughter. "Okay, okay," I breathlessly tried to give in, "I.. give.. up!"

He gently released me from his arms and I turned around to face him as the last of our uncontained giggles escaped our systems. We composed ourselves as we stood a second in silence. Unexpectedly, he pulled me into a tight hug. He lovingly rested his head on top of mine as I returned the hug, placing my hands on his back. I deeply breathed in his scent, and I listened as he did the same. _I never want this to end. _"Thanks for being here, B." He slowly released me from his hold. "Always," I said quietly. He brushed his hand through my blue locks, removing the stray hairs from my face. Our eyes locked for a moment, both looking deeply into each other's eyes as his fingers carefully untwined from my hair, and I could have sworn that he loved me.

**oOoOoOo**

Bra and I stood silently in the elevator as it gradually took us down to the pool level. My thoughts slipped away back to that genuinely deep moment we had just shared in our room. My eyes fell upon her and she was quick to turn away. I knew she had been staring which wouldn't have stood out to me if I hadn't thought about what Vegeta had said. Bra and I obviously shared a close bond as he had made clear, that was obvious to anyone who knew us. But when had she started looking at me differently? I had never known Vegeta to lie about anything. He was stubborn, yes, but he was as blunt and painfully honest as they come. During those last moments in our suite while we were staring into each other's eyes, I could have kissed her. _I wanted to kiss her_. I shamefully bowed my head. I mentally cursed myself for even wanting to cross that line. _It was just the heat of the moment, Goten. Get it together, man._

But did she really have feelings for me? Deep down, I had this aching feeling that I already knew. Part of me wanted to know the truth out of curiosity. The other part didn't want to know, because if those feelings for me were there that would surely mean the end of our friendship. _She can't possibly have feelings for me. I'm with Paris. She knows that. _ Looking at her I could see she was just as lost in her thoughts as I had been. Her face lit up as the elevator doors slid smoothly open. She glided her tote bag over her shoulder as she stepped out of the elevator. Bra's accidental slipup last night about a guy she supposedly loved made me worry. _Please, don't fall in love with me Bra. _She turned her head towards me with blank expression on her face and I wondered for a moment if I had said that out loud. The sides of her lips formed a sweet smile. "You going to ride the elevator all day, Goten?" She stuck her hand in the elevator as the doors were beginning to close. The doors instantly whooshed back open. Here I was staring at this beautiful young woman in front of me who had shown me nothing but love, and then it finally dawned on me, _Why was Bra here, and Paris wasn't? _

The woman who supposedly loved him hadn't made any effort to actually come on this trip, yet here was his best friend who came in a heartbeat. If they had planned this trip together months ago, why wasn't she here now? He knew how important Paris's job was, but would it have killed her to say no. Goten stepped out of the elevator and mentally noted not to be bothered by Paris while he was here. He was going to have an amazing time with his best friend and that was all that mattered this weekend. He could work this all out with Paris later and things would get better. _Things will get better, I know they will. They have to. _As the last thought of Paris exited his mind, he threw his arm around Bra's shoulders and they guided each other aimlessly to the pool.

**oOoOoOo**

My legs were sprawled over Goten's as we sat in the comfy lounge chairs lined against the pool. We both had a mixed drink in hand, sipping away as we shared stories from when we were little kids. It had been awhile since we had had a moment like this. Just the two of us in a carefree environment having a few good laughs together. _I wish we could do this more often_, I thought.

A shadow crept over us as an old woman smiled down upon us. "You two are just so adorable together. Are you on your honeymoon?" The gray-haired woman had the sweetest smile smeared across her face as she tilted her head to the side and glanced between the two of us. "Well, we're actu-" I was abruptly interrupted by Goten.

"We sure are!" Goten said cheerfully as he reached for my hand and gave it a playful squeeze. I looked at him to see he was trying to hold back his laughter as he smiled through his teeth. I stared at him blankly in disbelief that he had just lied to this sweet, old woman.

"Well, young man, she definitely looks like a keeper. I wouldn't let her go if I were you."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said with a nod and a smile. The old woman smiled ever so sweetly and continued on her way. As soon as she was out of sight, I playfully hit Goten on the arm. "What the hell was that, Goten?" I said in a harsh whisper. Though I honestly wanted it to be true.

"Whaaat? That sweet, old lady looked so happy for us. I couldn't let her down."

"So you had to lie to her? Smooth move, Goten," I replied with a hint of laughter.

"Oh, c'mon. You know you want this," he said jokingly as he leaned back with his hands behind his head. It only helped show off the muscle definition on his shirtless body.

"In your dreams," I said trying my best to sound uninterested. I turned my head away in hopes of hiding the blush that had crept onto my cheeks. He didn't seem to notice. _If only.._

The sun was warmly beaming down on us and the rowdy kids that had once filled the pool area had left. I decided now was a good time if any to go for a swim. The weather was perfect and the crystalline blue water was impossible to resist any longer. I removed my legs from Goten's and pulled myself up from the lounge chair. Normally I wouldn't care at all about walking around in a bathing suit, but ever since I had developed feelings for Goten not caring was out of the question. I looked down as I began to unzip the jean shorts I had sported for the trip down here. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Goten lift the shades from his eyes as I began to remove the shorts. I quickly discarded them along with the tight, white tank top I had been wearing. I was wearing nothing but a neon pink bikini now.

"You wanna go for a swim Goten?" I asked as I let my released my hair clip. My blue locks cascaded down my back and I gently shook my head to shake the binding strands loose. Without glancing in his direction, I knew he was staring. I blushed lightly at the thought of him checking me out. My thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"That guy is totally checking you out, B," he said with a light laugh.

"Hmm?" I turned to look in the direction that Goten was looking, and sure enough a guy was staring at me. He gave a light nod and flashed his overly white teeth at me. I may be Bra Briefs, but when it came to getting attention from the public's eye, I immediately felt uncomfortable. Thankfully, most of the attention directed towards our family was focused on my mother and brother since they ran Capsule Corp. Sadly, the majority of attention I did get was from men who were just after popularity and money. I had learned long ago to keep my guard up.

I rolled my eyes at the guy as I broke eye contact. Letting out a heavy sigh, I turned back towards Goten. "Lovely," I muttered a little to harshly under my breath as I grabbed a towel to cover up. "Why don't you get his number?" he asked in a curious tone. I laughed, "I'll pass."

"You know, I was wondering, how come you never date, B?" Goten asked, his voice sounded slightly concerned. I shook my head, "It's complicated, Goten. Most guys are just after my family's money or publicity. They don't even try to get to know me." He looked off in the direction of the guy that had been staring at me and his eyes froze as he contemplated what I had said. "Their loss, B. They have no idea what they're missing out on."

I smiled at his remark. "No worries, I have all I need in my life right now." I walked off to the side of the pool and Goten followed after tossing his sunglasses onto the chair. "But last night, you said you lov-" before Goten could finish the question I knew he was going to ask, I jumped into the pool. A reminder of my stupidity from last night. I swam under the cool water and felt it glaze over me. I knew this wasn't the last time he'd bring it up. I would eventually have to tell him the truth. I couldn't avoid it forever, but I could for now.

**oOoOoOo**

"Trunks! Pan! Breakfast is ready!" I called up the stairs as I placed the last plate in its place. No matter how busy everyone was during the week, we always came together for a big family breakfast on the weekends. Vegeta had just finished his morning training and was freshly showered. He snuck up behind me and slipped an arm around my waist. He leaned forward to smell the food as I got a whiff of his shampoo. I kissed him on the cheek and handed him some silverware letting it be known that he could dig in whenever he was ready. This was a family full of Saiyans after all, I always found it somewhat cruel to make them wait.

"Have you heard from Bra yet?" he asked in his soft, gruff voice as he took a seat at the table. Although Vegeta could be very stubborn when it came to showing he cared, when it came to his little girl it didn't matter anymore. He was very protective of her, and everyone knew it.

"She called me this morning actually. She said they enjoyed a lovely day by the pool. I told her to enjoy the warm weather there while she could." I stated.

Vegeta reached over and poured himself some orange juice. "And Goten? Is he keeping his hands to himself?" I laughed at the idiotic question. "Really Vegeta? You know he's still with Paris. If Bra's anything like me, you know she'll be the first to make a move." I laughed whole-heartedly as he snorted in annoyance.

"Just because you got me into your bed woman, doesn't mean our daughter would do the same. Besides, my money's on Goten," I looked at him with astonishment. "Oooh, a little feisty this morning are we?" I playfully bumped him with my hip. The faint sound of footsteps could be heard from the hallway. He reached for his orange juice and started to take a drink.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if she came back knocked up," I said rather plainly. Just as Pan and Trunks entered the dining room, orange juice could be seen spewing through the air. _Perfect timing_, I thought.

The two young Saiyans looked utterly confused at what had just taken place. The look on their faces done me in, I couldn't contain my laughter. Clutching my stomach I said between laughs, "Care to join us?"

"You guys are weird, seriously," Trunks said as he seated his girlfriend. "See what you have to look forward to Panny," he said as he took his own seat. She elbowed him in the side. "At least I know where you get it from," she teased, flashing her beautiful Son smile.

Pan was definitely a sweetheart. The perfect match for my son. I couldn't help but smile every time I saw them together because unlike his past relationships, what they shared was _real _love. I knew their relationship was permanent.

"What were you guys talking about anyway?" Trunks asked as he quickly loaded his plate with food.

"Oh, you know, just your sister getting knocked up." I watched as Trunks almost knocked over the pitcher of orange juice. Pan's fork loudly hit her plate with shock. Both of their eyes immediately turned to me with concern. "Huh?" Trunks asked. And there it was, that look again_. Just like his father._ I covered my mouth with my hand as I tried to stifle the giggles.

"You all need to lighten up!" I exclaimed with a smile on my face. I reached for the scrambled eggs and nudged the plate towards Pan. "Pan, honey, would you like your eggs scrambled?" She nodded. "Sure, Bulma," she said as she took the plate from my hand. "Good, I need some grandchildren soon." Pan's face went pale. Trunks choked on his bacon. "Mom, really? You're embarrassing me!" His cheeks were now a light pink.

"Last time, I promise!" I said as I recollected myself.

"Your mother has jokes," Vegeta stately flatly between bites.

"Why would you even say that about Bra?" Trunks asked.

"Oh, c'mon. Her and Goten have their own suite for a whole weekend in Vegas of all places. You know what they say, 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas'. And I know I'm not the only one who thinks they wouldn't make a cute couple," I replied.

"Well, I can't argue with you there Bulma," Pan agreed.

"Yeah, me too." Trunks raised his glass, "Here's to hoping they get drunk and married in Vegas," he said jokingly.

Pan and I laughed and raised our glasses to join in the fun.

"Just like your mother," Vegeta said under his breath.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading guys! I can't say for sure when the next update will be up (aiming for a few days), but I want you to know that I am currently working on the next chapter. If you have any questions at all, feel free to PM me.


	9. I Wish I Was The Moon

**A/N: **Again I would like to thank those who reviewed. I appreciate it. ^_^ I also have to thank the band Neko Case for once again motivating me with their music. I definitely had their song 'I Wish I Was The Moon' playing as I tried to write out one of the following scenes, which is why I named the chapter after it. You can youtube it if you'd like the full effect. Enjoy this chapter!

**Exhale  
****Chapter 8: I Wish I Was The Moon  
****DeepxWater**

Bra and I had just arrived back to our suite. It had been a long afternoon at the pool and both of us Saiyans had managed to get a pretty good tan. Growing up I had always felt a little protective of Bra, even more so after the whole Bebi incident occurred. But seeing that guy hitting on her at the pool made me realize how grown up she had become. She wasn't the little girl that Trunks and I used to tease. She was almost an adult now.

Being much older than Bra, some people would find it odd that I was best friends with a teenager, maybe even creepy, but she was much more mature and intelligent than her age led them to believe. She was, after all, a Brief.

Bra had taken a seat at the in-room bar as I ventured off into our bedroom to get the schedule. When I returned to the living room, Bra was deviously eyeing the alcohol that came stocked with the room. "Don't even think about it Bra," I said trying to be stern. She turned around with an innocent grin, her head resting gently against her palm, "Who? Me?" she angelically asked.

"Yes, you," I replied with a chuckle. "Do you remember your birthday party last year? I promised to let you have a tiny bit of vodka as long as you didn't tell your parents, and remember what you did?" Bra laughed loudly at my question. I interrupted, "A tiny bit turned into a lot!"

Her laughter died down. "You left me in my bedroom all alone with a bottle of vodka! What did you think was going to happen?" she asked.

"Well I didn't think you would down the whole bottle! I specifically remember telling you to take a sip or two."

My thoughts drifted back to that night.

**oOoOoOo**

"Please, Goten. I just want to try it. It's my birthday. You promised," she said giving me her best sad face. She softly pouted her lips and furrowed her brow. I just couldn't say no. Not to her.

I thought for a moment, sighing as I gave in, "Okay Bra. But look, you can only have like a sip or two. Do you understand? Your parents would **kill** me if they found out," She nodded happily, her face lighting up with a huge smile. "Okay, okay. Hurry before someone shows up," she said with a little too much excitement. I sighed again. I cautiously reached in my jacket pocket and took out the 8oz bottle of vodka that had been carefully tucked away. Her eyes lit up when she saw the bottle. She had never drank before, and I promised her I'd let her try it when her birthday came around. It had been months ago. I made the horrible mistake of thinking she would forget by now. She hadn't.

I handed her the bottle clutching it tightly in my hand as she grasped it. She gave it a few tugs before I finally let it go. She took a moment to study the bottle. It had already been opened before as I had taken a few swigs myself. "Thanks, Goten. It'll be our little secret," she said slyly with a wink. I rubbed the back of my neck with worry at the thought of Vegeta finding out. "Look, B. Let's just get this over with," I said uneasily. "Okay, okay Goten. Go wait at the bottom of the stairs and keep a look out, okay, let me know if anyone comes looking for me," Bra said slightly above a whisper.

I hurriedly made it down the stairs and waited impatiently as Bra did the dreadful deed. I glanced into the living room to make sure the party was still going strong. It was Bra's own birthday party after all, eventually someone would notice she wasn't in attendance. I wiped my brow after seeing that everyone there was pretty occupied. No one noticed that Bra and I had managed to sneak away for a few minutes. I stood there keeping watch for what seemed like forever. I glanced down at my watch and noticed 10 minutes had already passed. "Where is she?" I murmured to myself.

I glanced up at the top of the stairs as I heard the sound of Bra's heels meeting the floor. The lights upstairs were off and I could barely make out her figure. "Bra, where have you been?" I said in a harsh whisper. I heard her giggle. The sound of her heels became more prominent as she began the walk downstairs. As she came out of the darkness I could see she was grabbing the rail with both hands, she easily lost her balance and fell into my arms. I narrowly escaped a heart attack when I caught her just in time.

"Bra," I started calmly, "how much did you drink?" She latched onto me as she buried her face in my chest. "I'm sooo sawrry, Goten," she slightly slurred. I took the bottle from her hand and immediately noticed how light it felt. I held it up towards the living room as the light shown through the bottle. There was barely enough to take another swig. She had practically downed the whole bottle, and with her small frame it was enough to do her in. "You have got to be kidding me," I said fearfully. The smell of alcohol hit my senses hard. "I love you soo muwch, Goten. This is gonna be the bess pardy ever!" she laughed loudly. I covered her mouth in an attempt to keep her quiet. "Shit, Bra. I can't let you go out there like this," I said trying my best not to panic.

Just as I thought things couldn't get any worse. "Goten, Bra? I heard a commotion. What's going on you guys?" Pan asked, her voice quite concerned. "Hey, Pan chan my man!" Bra said drunkenly with a giggle. "Ssshhh, Bra, please," I said in hushed voice. "Goten, what's that smell? Is she drunk?" Pan asked a little too loudly for my liking. I held onto Bra's hand as I tried to explain to Pan what had happened. "Look Pan, I know this looks bad, she was only supposed to have sip, I swear." I accidentally let my grasp on Bra's hand go. She took the chance to quickly wander through the living room entrance. I tried to grab her, but it was just too late. _Just fucking great, Goten_, I cursed myself. _I'm dead for sure._

Pan grabbed my arm and dragged me into the living room with her where the whole Z gang had gathered to celebrate Bra's seventeenth birthday. Bra was clinging to a chair as she tried to get her balance under control. Her being in heels was most definitely not helping this situation the least bit. She let go of the chair and wobbly walked into the crowd of people. Heading right towards the group of older women, she bumped into my mother. "I em sooo very sawrry Chi Chi, I jus din't see you there," she slurred slightly swaying back and forth. My mother leaned closer to her and sniffed. "Bra honey, are you drunk?" she asked shockingly. Bra was as innocent as they come. _What have I done? _Bra laughed in response. "Yew're so funny. Of course, I em!" she said carelessly. Bulma's mouth dropped open and 18 attempted to cover her smile. Bra was beginning to catch everyone's attention as she twirled aimlessly in circles, laughing like the drunk she was. She smacked right into Piccolo. She grabbed on to him and caught her balance. "Sawrry Mr. Piccoro," she laughed even louder. "Wait, I meant PIC-UH-LO," she laughed at her own mistake. Trunks came up behind us, "oh man, what did you do?" he said with a hint of astonishment not taking his eyes off the scene.

"Vegeta, I think you need to detain your daughter," Piccolo said in an annoyed, gruff voice. Vegeta turned Bra around and looked at her, "What is the meaning of this?" he asked her. "Whadda ya mean daddy? It's my birthday pardy!" she yelled throwing her hands in the air. By this time, the Z gang was well aware of Bra's drunken stupor. Laughter could be quietly heard across the room. "Looks like someone got into the liquor cabinet," Krillin said stifling his laughter. "Well, you know what they say, like mother, like daughter," Yamcha said with a big hearty laugh. "Hmmph," Vegeta said. "I heard that Yamcha," Bulma said harshly with a glare.

Pan grabbed my arm again and pulled me through the crowd. Bra spotted me instantly. "Gooo-teeen," she yelled as she jumped into my arms. Being under Vegeta's watchful eye, I quickly put her down. "Bra I think you need to sit down," I said my voice quivering. "Nooo, les dance, it's ma birthday!" She pulled me close to her and tried to twirl around. Everyone was watching the scene unfolding now. "Bra, wait, I-" before I had time to stop her, she tripped over Goku's shoe and fell against the table, pulling me with her. We both went crashing down as the table fell through, the cake and punch coming with us.

Laughter could be heard throughout Capsule Corp as Bra and I sat on the floor among the broken wood, our bodies covered in her catastrophe of a birthday cake. I looked at Bra to see her laying there laughing as hard as she could, I began to do the same. She wiped the cake off her eyes and smiled at me ever so sweetly. "This is the best birthday ever," she said more calmly and clearly this time. I smiled back at her and shook my head. _We'll never live this down.._

**oOoOoOo**

Bra was laughing now. "I was grounded for 2 months!" "Yeah, well, it was a good thing you took the blame, your parents would have hated me if they found out," I said sincerely. "Well, it was definitely worth it." She winked and for a moment it fell quiet. "It really was the best birthday ever," she said with a smile before looking away. I felt like there was more hidden in that last sentence, but I didn't ask. She ran her finger around the top of a wine glass. "So, what's next on today's agenda?" she asked cheerfully as she spun around in her chair to face me. She propped her arms up on the back of the chair and laid her head down. She was so cute even when she wasn't trying to be. I smiled.

"Well, I was going to check out the casino, but seeing as your not of age, we should really find something else to do," I said with confidence. She lifted her head and tilted it to the side. "No way, Goten! I want you to go to the casino. You are not changing your plans just because I'm holding you back, okay? I mean it. I really want you to go," she said. I knew she was being serious.

I thought for a moment and took a deep breath. "But what about you, B? I can't just leave you up here. You'll be so bored."

Bra reached over and grabbed her purse off of the bar where she had left it. She opened the flap and began digging blindly for something inside. After a few seconds she pulled out a thin, little card between her two fingers. She flashed the card at me with a devious smirk. "I'm totally going shopping, duh," she said enthusiastically. "And there's this killer spa on the main level. I am dying for a massage."

I shook my head with a grin. "I should have known." _Typical, B._ "You were practically having eye sex with the stores when we came in," I said playfully. "Oh, shut up, Goten!" She simply rolled her eyes but maintained her beautiful white smile.

I walked over to the bar and lightly tousled her hair. I grabbed my wallet off of the bar and shoved it in my pocket. "You sure you'll be okay on your own, B? I don't have to go." She smiled at the sincere offer.

"That's sweet Goten, but really, I'll be fine. I don't want you to cancel your plans just because I'm not old enough to go." She stood up and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Besides, would you really want to be my shopping bitch for the next few hours?" We both chuckled, knowing damn well what the answer would be. "Now go win some money!" She lightly patted me on the arm.

She grabbed her purse and we both headed out the door, going our separate ways.

**oOoOoOo**

After a wild morning at the Brief's residence, the evening brought mostly relaxation…

"Trunks! Marron and Ubuu are here, I'm sending them up!" my mother yelled from downstairs. "Okay, mom!" I replied. After much debate, Pan and I decided it was a Saturday night better spent at home. We invited our good friends over for a little get together. We had just picked up the latest video games and movies at the store and were ready to settle in on the couch with some hot popcorn and cold drinks along with some good conversation among friends.

Soft footsteps could be heard coming up the hallway, I took the opportunity to give Pan a deep kiss while we were alone. I gently ran my fingers through her hair as I deepened the kiss. We parted lips just as they appeared in the doorway. "Hey guys, are we missing anything?" Ubuu asked with a sly grin. _Ah man, almost_, I thought. "Just the kiss of the century!" Pan replied. Everyone chuckled. "Grab some popcorn and drinks, and come have a seat guys," I said as I gestured to the loveseat next to ours. We had been friends ever since I could remember, and after growing up and getting busy with our lives, we were finally spending more time together.

Pan and I watched as they walked by hand-in-hand. Ubuu hurriedly snatched up a soda and grabbed a bowl of popcorn off the coffee table. He roughly threw himself on the couch and gently patted the seat next to him for his girlfriend. "C'mon Mare!"

"Someone's hungry," she replied. She smiled and plopped down next to him with a soda in her hand. He gave her a gentle peck on the lips and continued hand-diving in his popcorn He offered some to Marron and she accepted.

"Now if only Bra and Goten were here," Marron said between bites. "Have you guys heard from them today?" Ubuu asked. Just then, Pan's phone beeped. She grabbed her phone off the coffee table and glanced at the screen. "Speak of the devil," Pan said with a smirk. "Is it Bra?" Marron asked. "Yeah, she said Goten's hitting up the casino and she's hitting up the stores. Says they're having the best time," Pan read off the screen. "Lucky bitches," I joked, "They're spending their Saturday in Vegas and here we are." Ubuu and Marron laughed. Another beep was quickly heard and we looked in Pan's direction. "Hmm, Bra said she also needs to talk to me when she gets back," Pan lifted her eyebrows. "I wonder what what's about," I said curiously. "Guess we'll find out when they get back tomorrow," Pan replied.

**oOoOoOo**

"Maybe she confessed her undying love for Goten!" Marron said comically holding her hands tightly under her chin. "Um.. what?" Trunks asked. From the sound of his voice, he wasn't the least bit amused and seemed fairly shocked at the statement. Ubuu stared wide-eyed at Marron. Marron and I had discussed what Bra had confided in me about a few weeks ago, but we had yet to mention it to the guys. All of us had certainly entertained the idea of the two being together quite often, but the guys didn't know the truth.

Marron's comical behavior quickly died down as she quickly realized she had just fucked up. She had completely forgotten about our boyfriends. I softly glared at her and made a face palm gesture. She covered her mouth and tried to laugh it off. "Oh, yeah. About that.." she trailed off with a look of despair.

"Okay, Trunks," I began, "don't freak out, but.. uh.. your sister sort of has feelings for my uncle." I cringed waiting for his reaction. Trunks sat there with his mouth agape. He finally spoke. "Wait, I knew she kind of liked him, but I didn't know her feelings were that deep." Trunks looked back at Marron and then me. "Dude.." Ubuu trailed off. "I thought so too, until she told me differently a few weeks ago. She's fallen for him, guys," I said solemnly.

"Well things just got a lot more interesting," Trunks said grabbing a handful of popcorn. There was an awkward silence for a moment. "This is stupid. Paris is cheating on him and Bra loves him. I should really talk to Goten. He's wasting his time with Paris. He should be with Bra," Trunks rambled on. "Oh, no, no, no Trunks. We are not interfering, just let them figure this out on their own, okay?" He thought for a moment. He sighed heavily. "You're right," he agreed. I grabbed the remote and turned on the television. "Now who's ready to check out this new zombie video game," I said trying to change the subject. "Oh, me, me, me!" Ubuu replied excitedly.

Trunks put the video game in the gaming console. I watched as the screen filled with noise and blankly stared. I frowned as a bad feeling washed over me.

**oOoOoOo**

"Phew," I said as I dumped my shopping bags on the floor. It had been a long afternoon in the shopping center. I had just left the spa and even after having an hour long relaxing massage and a makeover, I was exhausted. I dug around in my purse for my cell phone. I pulled it out and saw that it was already 9:15. Goten had just texted me and said he would be here in ten minutes. _Thank Kami, I'm starving_, I thought. I took this opportunity to get started packing the things I had bought.

Ten minutes later, the soft creak of the door let me know that Goten was here. "In here Goten," I said. How'd it go at the casino?" I looked up and Goten was standing in the doorway. His smile was hidden as he held up the wad of cash he had won. "Kami, Goten, how much did you win?" I said as I threw the last of my items in my suitcase.

"Let's just say I won enough to buy a used car," he jokingly laughed. "Wow, Goten that's awesome," I replied. He did his best to stuff the money back in his wallet. "I hope you haven't eaten by the way, I kind of already had dinner ordered for tonight. It came with the package when I booked the room," he stated. "Oh, no, that works for me. I worked up quite the appetite shopping today as you can see." I zipped up my bag and placed it near the wall. I stepped closer into the light. "Geeze Bra you look absolutely stunning," he said sweetly. I blushed at the comment. "Thanks, Goten. I got a mini-makeover at the spa." "Not that you needed it, but, wow." He winked at me.

A loud knock at the door was heard, followed by, "Room service, your dinner for two is here." Goten quickly answered the door. _Oh, Saiyan men_, I thought. A young man answered the door and wheeled in a cart with gourmet food placed neatly on top. Goten offered him a tip as I began to set the table. From the minor detail and effort put into decorating the tray of food, you could tell it was meant to be a romantic dinner for two. A bottle of wine over ice was placed on the bottom of the cart along with some candles to add some romantic effect. _Goten you're such a romantic._ I couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy at the thought of this being for Paris. I crinkled my nose at the thought.

I finished setting the table and Goten joined me to eat. He put his hand behind his head, the signature Son move. "I'm sorry, B. This must be really awkward and all. I should have warned you before," he laughed nervously. "Really, it's okay Goten. I know this was meant for Paris." He looked up at me, the candlelight glowing in his onyx eyes. His expression saddened ever so slightly. I poured each of us a glass of wine, he shook his head when I promised not to get too drunk.

"B. It's not like I don't want you here. I'm glad you came." I smiled reassuringly, offering a nod, but I knew he missed Paris. "Let's eat, shall we?" I asked. He took that as his cue to dig in despite the romantic setting.

As we engaged in a long conversation over food, we both had managed to finish off the bottle of wine. Goten grabbed a second bottle from the bar, he popped the top and poured himself another glass. I reached for the bottle to do the same. "Take it easy, B," he said with a chuckle. "Don't fall into our table until after we finish dessert, okay?" I laughed and almost dropped the wine bottle. "You asshole," I joked.

We finally finished our dinner and were about to start on our chocolate strawberries for dessert. We were interrupted when another knock came from the door. Goten stared at the door quizzically. "I wonder who that could be," he said as he downed the last of his wine. I took the chance to glance into the mirror across the room. My eyes were slightly glazed over and my stance a little wobbly. I could feel the alcohol catching up to me. _I better slow down_, I thought with a goofy smile.

I heard Goten converse with the guy at the door. I reached over to the ipod dock and put on some music, it was too quiet now. The man handed him something, but it was too dimly lit in our room for me to tell what it was. He walked closer and I squinted my eyes to see what it was. _A bouquet of flowers. "_Flowers?" I asked. He held the flowers up and took a whiff of them. "I was going to have them delivered to Paris," he said, his voice fading. I froze, what was I supposed to say to that. "I'm so sorry she's not here Goten," I replied, my voice shaking lightly. I brushed a few strands of hair behind my ear as my gaze fell to the floor. I had the urge to cry, but I sucked it up immediately. _Damn alcohol playing with my emotions_, I thought.

"You deserve these more than anybody, Bra." I looked up at him with glistening eyes. He outstretched his hand for me to stand near him. I happily took his hand, not wanting to let go. "Even more than Paris," he finished. I knew what he meant. I had come here when Paris wouldn't. He held the bouquet out and gingerly placed them in my arms. "A beautiful bouquet for a beautiful girl," he tried to lighten the mood, but was sincere. I flashed him a half-hearted smile.

We sat down and finished off our dessert with yet another bottle of wine. By this time we were obviously feeling the effects of the alcohol. The balcony doors were open letting in a cool swaying breeze. With the music still playing, we walked out onto the balcony which overlooked the city lights. The moon was shining down on us brightly, illuminating his handsome face.

A song began to play over the sound system. _I Wish I Was The Moon by Neko Case_. We could barely hear it from the balcony, but Goten offered to dance. I accepted and aimlessly went into his arms. He held me close as the song began to play. Closer than he should have, but I knew I wouldn't remember this in the morning. I was too far gone, and so was he. Goten's hand moved down my back as we swayed back and forth gently. I rested my head on his shoulder as we got lost in the music. "Bra.." he whispered tensely in my ear. I lifted my head from his chest and stared into his glossy dark eyes. He lifted his hand to my face and lightly ran his fingers along my chin before lifting it. I closed my eyes, as did he. Our lips met ever so sweetly. We continued to kiss for what could only be several minutes. We parted lips to catch our breath. "I love you," I said quietly before his lips met mine more passionately this time. I was too drunk to care that I had said those three little words. They would only get lost in this drunken moment. The song continued to play on as we locked in a passionate kiss.

I didn't want to forget this, though I knew I would.

**oOoOoOo**

I laid Bra down on the bed as I kissed her more deeply this time. Our lips parted and I buried my face in the crook of her neck, I took a deep breath, her hair smelled heavenly. I placed light kisses up her neck, meeting her lips once more. I gently nibbled her lip and slipped my tongue in her mouth. I had never tasted something so sweet. She draped her arms around my neck and I ran my fingers through her silky blue hair. I slipped my hand under her shirt and ran my fingertips across her smooth stomach. She moaned quietly at the touch.

While supporting my weight over her with my left hand, I mindlessly reached for my wallet on the nightstand with the other, never parting my lips from hers. I fumbled around until I found the leather-bound wallet I was desperately looking for. I flipped it open with the flick of my wrist, and ever so cautiously dug around for the tiny package I knew I had safely tucked away.

I held onto it as I let my wallet fall to the nightstand. It would have been pitch black in our room were it not for the glow of the moonlight. It was at that moment I actually caught a glimpse of the tiny package I was holding in my hand. I released my lips from hers. And then it hit me…

_What the hell am I doing?_

I had gotten so careless and carried away with Bra that I actually let my mind get clouded over with impulsive thoughts. I quickly rolled off of her. From the glow of the moonlight, I could see that her eyes were shut and I was sure she had just passed out. I buried my face in my hands. I had crossed the line, but I knew it could have been much worse.

"I can't believe I did that," I whispered shamefully. I laid there next to her and watched her sleep for a moment. I couldn't help feeling how right it all was, but yet I was with Paris. This should feel wrong. Guilt washed heavily over me. I quietly picked myself up off the bed and moved over to the balcony doors being careful not to wake her.

I sat in the chair overlooking the window for awhile and began to wonder if having these feelings were right. I felt that I had deserted Paris for Bra by coming here, but I knew I really hadn't. Part of me felt angry like this was Paris's fault for not coming along like we had planned. She had let me down once again.

I reached over and grabbed Bra's expensive camera that she toted with her everywhere. _She loves this thing_, I thought. I turned it on and the silence in the room was disrupted as it made a beep. I began looking through the photos we had taken the day before when we went sightseeing. Some of them were of her and some were of me, and some were of both of us together. My eyes locked onto one of the photos that seemed to stare back at me. It was of Bra and I. And to my fascination, it looked as if we were a couple. I had my arms wrapped around her waist while her arm rested on top of mine. Her other arm was clearly extended holding the camera. I studied the picture taking in every little detail of her beauty. The way our heads touched, the way her eyes sparkled, the way her smile made any picture worth looking at.

My heart leaped. "I think I love you," I whispered to the girl in the photo.

I looked over at Bra, she was still sleeping. I concluded that she wouldn't be up until morning. So I carefully placed the camera where I had found it, being as noiseless as possible. I realized she wouldn't wake up anyway, the girl was as passed out as could be. _She's going to have a killer hangover in the morning that's for damn sure_, I thought. I pulled the blanket over the sleeping beauty and laid next to her. Worry swallowed me as I imagined what would happen if anyone found out. I only hoped that she would not remember.

**oOoOoOo**

My eyes painfully fluttered open. The bright sunlight had poured into the room and the lingering of the loud alarm was not helping my excruciating headache. I grabbed my head and groaned burying my head into the fluffy pillow. I wanted to curl up and die right there. My lips were dry and slightly swollen. I felt like shit. The buzzing of the alarm ended when Goten came to the rescue. I thought my head would explode. He sat down next to me and I forced myself to sit up.

"Here, B. Drink this," he said in a nurturing tone. I grabbed the icy cold water bottle from his hand and quickly downed the whole bottle. I glanced at myself in the mirror. "I look like shit," I moaned. Goten dug around in his bag and pulled out a Senzu bean. He offered me one and I questioned his motive, but I couldn't deny it. As soon as I swallowed the little bean, my headache was immediately lifted. I was relieved. "I had no idea they could cure a hangover," I added quite amused. "They could cure pretty much anything," he replied. "You're a lifesaver, Goten," I raved.

"Bra, I am so sorry," he apologized, "I shouldn't have let you drink so much. I think we both got a little carried away last night," he stressed. I tried to remember how the night unfolded, but my memory had failed. "Yeah, tell me about it. Last thing I remember is drinking that last glass of wine." I shook my head at my irresponsibleness. Goten looked at me with wide eyes. "Really?" he interjected. I looked at him with worry. "Oh no. I didn't do anything stupid, did I?" I quickly searched the room. "Did I break anything this time?" After carefully examining the room, my eyes met his. He was deep in his thoughts. "Goten?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing Bra. Nothing like that," he stammered. "We both pretty much passed out after that."

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Oh, okay then," I replied, "Maybe we should get some breakfast and get a move on then. Our plane leaves in a few hours," I announced. "Oh y-yeah, sure, I-I'll order room service," he stuttered. He got up and grabbed the phone. "Okay.." I trailed off. He was acting really strange, not like himself. I got lost in my thoughts as he ordered our food. Rubbing my fingers through my knotted hair, I asked myself, _What happened last night?_

**oOoOoOo**

Bra and I sat comfortably on the plane. There had been a mix up with our seats and we were upgraded to first class. I looked at the time displayed on the screen in front of us. We would be home in approximately 6 hours. Bra was reclined in her seat, her eyes were closed and her headphones blaring. No matter what I did, I just couldn't get last night off my mind. I stared at her, penetrated by her beauty. She had cleaned up nicely since this morning. I could faintly smell her shampoo and it immediately took me back to last night.

So much passion had filled us, yet Bra didn't remember a thing. I briefly wondered if I had just dreamt the whole thing. I knew I hadn't. I had not been as drunk as I had imagined. I remembered everything, from the "I love you" to the passionate lip locking session we had. An ache of sadness enveloped me, Bra didn't remember. It was stupid of me to hope that she could have shared this memory with me. I had to remind myself I was still with Paris. It was better this way, wasn't it? I looked out the window and watched the clouds pass by, I silently cursed myself for falling for her. There was no denying it now. I had fallen for Bra, but I could never tell her.

**A/N: **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! This chapter was really fun to write. I had a lot of ideas on how it would unfold, and in the end I think it all came together nicely. It's about to get ugly, folks. I can't say for sure when, but it's coming. Haha. As for the next update, I am aiming at having it up by the weekend. You can check my profile for daily updates. Thank you for reading!


	10. Smile Like You'll Stay

**A/N: **Here it is guys, new chapter! Let me know what you guys think. I'd appreciate it.

**Exhale  
****Chapter 9: Smile Like You'll Stay  
****DeepxWater**

I swiftly opened the door and dumped my bags in the entryway. My shoulder was aching from the weight of the bag. It had been a long flight home and the jetlag was just now beginning to hit me. It was barely noon, but my body was telling me it was time to sleep. Goten had dropped me off at my house, but the conversation on the way here was seriously lacking. I knew he was just exhausted, who wouldn't be after returning from Vegas.

My parents would be happy to see me. "Hello? Mom, Dad? I'm home!" I bellowed. I rubbed the back of my neck as I glanced in the living room, looking for any sign of them.

"In here sweety," I heard my mother's merry voice call from the kitchen. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and hurried into the room anxious to see her. I was dying to tell someone, anyone, about my trip. As I walked in the kitchen I noticed right away that my mother was cleaning the dishes. As many dishes as there were, it could only mean that there had been a big Saiyan breakfast in the works this morning. I shook my head, she must have had her hands full. Usually, I was here to take on part of the work load.

"Here let me help, Mom," I offered courteously. I had done my share of dishes for the Saiyan men, I knew what a task it could be. "Thanks honey," she grinned. She welcomely handed me a wet plate and a knitted towel.

"So where is everyone?" I asked as I vigorously dried the dishes. "Hmm, let's see, your father is in the gravity chamber of course, and Trunks and Pan are upstairs I believe, working on plans for a new project. How was your trip?" she asked mischievously. I turned quickly enough to catch the glint in her eye.

"It was amazing, Mom! You have no idea. We saw so many tourist attractions and I took so many photos, I have to show them to you!" I gushed.

"Well, it is Vegas. Did you do anything… crazy?" she asked. I could since the curiosity in her tone. I chuckled, throwing the towel over my shoulder. "Oh yeah, Mom. You know me, crazy as can be. You want to see my tattoo or wedding ring first?" I jested. "Ha-ha, very funny Bra. I don't know. I just figured, you and Goten, alone in Vegas. I guess I'm just surprised nothing happened between you two." I thought for a moment about what she said. "He's with Paris, Mom. As much as I wish it was me, he's with her. And even if he wasn't with her, who's to say he would be with me anyway," I paused. I didn't want to tell my mom about Paris, not yet. I couldn't risk anyone else knowing until I told him myself. "I've thought about telling him, ya know, about my feelings for him. I just don't think I'm ready yet."

After drying the last dish, I folded the towel neatly and placed it on the countertop. I walked around the counter and hopped onto the nearby bar stool. This was my mother's cue to guide me. She stood in front of me, leaning forward as her elbows rested on the bar. "You can't wait forever, Bra. One of these days a girl could snatch him up for good, and you'll wish you told him sooner. Yes, he may be with Paris right now, but that doesn't mean he will be in the future. There's always a chance he could feel the same or maybe not. But you'll never know if you don't try," my mother comforted. She lovingly rubbed my arm and curved her lips. I was thankful my mom knew about my feelings for Goten. She was someone who was experienced with love, something I knew nothing about. I may be able to solve any problem or build any device, but when it came to love I was clueless. I reached over the counter and hugged her tight. "Thanks, Mom. I'll hold onto that advice," I concluded.

"Knock, knock. I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Pan announced from the doorway. I quickly parted from my mother. "Panny, hey! I missed you," I said sincerely. I patted the bar stool next to me as an invitation to join us. "So glad you're back, B. Did Vegas treat you well?" she questioned. I preceded to tell Pan all about my trip. I almost forgot my mother was there. I had to tiptoe around mentioning the Paris ordeal, but promised myself to talk to her more privately later.

"Sure sounds like you had an amazing time. I'm jealous. I should talk Trunks into taking a vacation," she said, "Kami knows he needs it."

"Speaking of my brother. You sure have been staying over a lot," I joked, nudging her gently in the side while giving her a wink. She blushed. My mother and I chuckled at her expense. "I hope you guys are being careful," I added, poking more fun at her. She never liked being the center of our jokes. "Kami, Bra, shut up." We continued to laugh as she buried her rose-colored face in her hands. "You guys are too much, really," she groaned. She brought her face out of hiding and we lightened up on her. "I'm sorry, but you're just so easy to tease," I proclaimed. I hugged her lightly. "You better get used to it, you're going to be my sister someday." She smiled at my remark.

"Well, I'm going to see what Daddy is up to," I said as I hopped off the bar stool. "I'll catch you guys later." "Okay, sweety," my mother said as she reached into the fridge to get a soda. I quickly turned around and mouthed to Pan that I would talk to her later. She nodded with a smirk.

I briskly walked down the long corridor to my father's gravity chamber. I knocked on the heavily bolted door and waited for him to answer. The one thing my father hated was to be interrupted during training, unless it was me. Only I possessed that privilege. I had definitely grown up a Daddy's girl.

The heavy buzz emanating from the room rapidly died down as the gravity returned to normal. He wouldn't overreact, he could sense it was me that deliberately disturbed his training session. I waited patiently until the door slid open, allowing me access to enter his personal haven.

"Daddy!" I shrieked, running into his arms. He hugged me back and let me rest in his arms until we parted. "Hey, Princess," he greeted, his voice gruff yet tired. He was drenched with sweat, but I missed him too much to care.

"I missed you, it wasn't the same without my favorite shopping partner," I teased. "Hmph," he spat, crossing his arms. I giggled at his expression. Oh, c'mon daddy."

"So what did you and Goten do while you were there?" he asked. He looked at me intently waiting for me to tell him all the details. "Don't worry Daddy, Goten took good care of me. I'm here in one piece aren't I?" I responded. I laid my hand on his arm. "We went sightseeing, hung out by the pool, saw some shows, and so much more." I went on and on for ten minutes about the trip when I realized I was talking his ear off. I managed to leave out the part about getting drunk, he definitely wouldn't have been too happy about that. Not after what I did last year.

"And Goten? He kept his hands to himself I presume?" I was taken aback by his question. "Daddy, really? He's with Paris, you know that. Besides, we're just friends.." I trailed off. For a moment, I thought I had a flashback to last night, but as soon as it hit me, it was gone. I furrowed my brow in frustration, trying my best to remember, but I couldn't. My memory just wasn't there. "Oh, don't play dumb with me, Bra. I know you love the brat," he alleged. I stared at him uncomfortably. "Daddy, what are you talking about?" I challenged. Had my mom told him this? No, she wouldn't have. That would have been too risky. I began to feel flushed with warmth and my breathing became more rapid. He's not supposed to know.

"You're my daughter and I'm pretty sure I know you better than anyone else. From the way you look at him, the way your ki spikes when he arrives, the way you always avoid him when he's with that thick-headed girl. I'm not blind Bra. Anyone with eyes can see how you feel," he voiced.

I felt the color drain from my face as he had so clearly put into words what I thought no one else knew. "Daddy, that's enough!" I protested. I crossed my arms as I felt my cheeks beginning to burn. I nervously brushed my hair behind my ear and glared at the wall out of discomfort. And then he did something completely unexpected, he pulled me into his arms and hugged me. It wasn't like him to initiate anything remotely caring, he always left that to us. But for the first time in a long time, it was exactly what I needed. I felt the tears begin to burn the corners of my eyes and finally let go the dam that I had tried so hard to build. I broke down in his arms, and sobbed heavily into his tattered shirt. He ran his fingers through my hair as he tried to soothe me. He held me tightly until I couldn't cry anymore.

**oOoOoOo**

The flight back had went faster than I had expected. I had just finished having a nice talk with my Mom and Dad about my trip and I was just now settling in. I laid my phone on the bed as I began to unpack my suitcase. I glanced at the phone while piling my clothes onto my bed. I wondered when Paris would be back. I couldn't help feeling guilty about what I had done. We had been drunk sure, but the feelings I had for Bra, they were becoming more real to me. _What the hell am I supposed to do? _

I tucked my empty suitcase into the back of my closet and picked up the phone. I began to dial Paris's number, but decided a text would suffice.

_Hey Paris, call as soon as you get back tomorrow. We can talk about the trip._

I tossed myself onto the bed and lay there thinking. I had no idea how I would tell Paris. I wasn't even sure of anything myself. I loved Paris, but what about these newfound feelings for Bra. I let out a heavy sigh and rubbed my hands through my hair as if to push the thoughts into the back of my brain.

I shoved my phone into my pocket and took one last look at the photo frames near my bed. There was one of Paris and I on a couch, holding hands and snuggled quite closely together. It was taken last Christmas during the Son festivities, right before we had opened gifts. I studied the picture intently, we looked really happy, yet it was only 20 minutes after that picture was taken that Paris had to leave. She had been helping out as a producer for one of her modeling gigs and she had put off the preparations until the last minute. She ended up bailing on us, on me.

My eyes wandered to the photo frame sitting right beside it. This one of Bra. She was wearing a sundress that perfectly fit her petite body as it flowed in the breeze. It had been taken on a rather spontaneous road trip we took to the beach. I had been stressing over the first big fight that Paris and I had, and after confiding in Bra about it, she dragged me away to a secluded beach. She had even packed a surprise lunch for us. I remember sitting there with her for hours and talking as the sun went down. She had sacrificed so much for me that day.

Glancing back between the two pictures I realized just how much each of those photos summed up their personalities. Here was a girl who I was happy with, but always left me hanging. And the one who had been there for me the most was the one I wasn't even sure I could have. Bra was young, only seventeen, but had that been the only thing standing in the way of a relationship with her. It made me wonder.

My phone beeped and I knew it was Paris. I checked the message. _Ok, Goten._ She would be back tomorrow so I would just have to wait until then. I was eager to figure this whole mess out and move on with my life. It was beginning to weigh me down.

_I should go talk to Gohan. Maybe he can give me some advice._

**oOoOoOo**

Pan had passed on the word of Bra's return and I was eager to see how she was doing. We hadn't actually sat down for a heart to heart in a long time. The last time we had, it was about me telling her about Pan. I only hoped she would tell me more about Goten. Ever since I had discovered that Bra was in fact in love with Goten, I couldn't get her out of my mind. I was shocked, worried, happy, but most of all, I was sad. I knew how much Goten loved Paris. And to imagine how Bra must have suffered alone with her feelings, it almost broke my heart. No one knew for sure how long she had loved him, but I was determined to find out. There would be plenty of time to talk about her trip later.

I quietly knocked on Bra's door and waited for her to welcome me in. "Who is it?" I heard her call. "Your favorite brother in the whole wide world," I shouted. I heard a faint scuffle from the room and then her door swung open. "You're my only brother, Trunks." I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. I closed the door behind me and made myself comfortable on her bed. She sat down beside me and closed her laptop. I knew she kept a journal, and assumed she must have been typing away on it beforehand.

I didn't want to put off talking about Goten, but I decided it was best to ease my way into it as best as I could. "Look, Bra. There was something I really wanted to talk to you about," I revealed. The features of her face softened, and she looked fairly concerned. "Is everything okay?" she asked, her voice wavered. "Oh, nothing's wrong, nothing like that. I just.. I happened to hear something, about you." I tried to find the words. "What about me?" she inquired. "Well, don't get mad, okay? But Pan and Marron accidentally let it slip that you, uh, had feelings for Goten." I watched her intently. Her lips parted and she stared blankly at the wall. She wasn't expecting this. I had caught her way off guard. _Nice going Trunks. So much for taking it easy_, I cursed my eagerness.

"Uhm.." her voice trailed off. "I just want to know that you're okay," I added.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she insisted. "Look, Trunks… wow, this is really awkward," she laughed nervously. "Yeah, I guess you could say that's true," she acknowledged. "Do you love him?" I blurted out. _There I go again_, I thought. She blushed at my question, but she slowly nodded her head. "Please, don't tell him," she begged. "I won't Bra. But maybe you should let him know." I let in sink in for her.

"How long, Bra?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. "Huh?" she retorted. She didn't know what I was getting at. "How long have you loved him?" I asked softly, as if the words would hurt her if spoken too loudly. She twiddled her thumbs from the uneasiness, but replied, "I've had a crush on him since I was a little girl," she smiled but shook her head. "But it was right after Bebi was defeated that I realized I loved him. The whole Bebi thing really shook me to my core, it made the reality of losing the ones I loved so real. It was almost unbearable. It made me realize how much I didn't want to lose **him**."

"I had no idea," I confessed. Hearing her admit her love for him after all these years, I wanted so badly to scan all of my memories and grasp everything I had missed that would have told me she had felt this way. How did we not know? How did _he_ not know?

"It's okay, really," she insisted.

"Pan told me about Paris. When are you going to tell him?" I asked.

"I plan on telling him tonight. I'm really nervous about it though. I know he's not going to handle it well," she faltered, shifting uneasily.

"Well, whatever happens, we're all going to be here for both of you. I know this isn't going to be easy for you to do, but he needs to know," I encouraged. Bra nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I should get it over with," she sighed. I knew this wouldn't be easy for her. None of us could expect how Goten would react. But it had to be done, and it was best coming from her.

**oOoOoOo**

I was eager to find out what exactly Bra's plan was. I really needed to talk to her. I knocked on her door and she yelled for me to come in, I was surprised to see Trunks had beat me to the punch.

"Hey, guys what's up?" I asked cheerfully. Bra flung her arm around Trunks's neck. "Having a heart to heart with my brother," she said, a weak smile plastered on her face. I noticed she looked rather pale, almost as if she was coming down with something, but her behavior suggested that wasn't true. I scratched the thought from my mind.

"I'm guessing Trunks told you about our slip up then," I recalled. _That's the last time I tell Marron anything_, I thought with a smirk. Bra laughed it off and said, "Really, it's okay. I don't think I ever would have told him myself." She brushed her silky blue hair behind her ear. "What? Why not?" Trunks asked. "I don't know, you used to be best friends with him for one. I thought it would be weird for you to hear," she responded. "Well, I'm glad to know now, you don't have to keep it to yourself anymore, we're hear if you want to talk about it," Trunks offered kindly. "I know, thanks guys."

Bra's phone beeped. She leaned over to see who had texted her. "It's Goten," she sighed.

"Are you going to tell him about Paris?" I asked. "Yeah, I'll tell him to meet up with me tonight." She grabbed her phone and tapped out a quick text. She placed the phone back in its previous spot and buried her face in her hands. "How am I supposed to tell him?" she wondered out loud. Trunks rested his hand on her leg and Bra removed her hands. "There's really no easy way to do this Bra. Just start from the beginning. Tell him what you and Panny saw, okay?" She nodded her head, she understood.

Her phone beeped again. She read the message, "West City Park, 7pm," she announced. Bra laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling. "This is going to suck so much," she added.

We were all anxious to know how it would go. We got lost in our thoughts as we tried to imagine the scenario that would take place.

**oOoOoOo**

_Can we meet up tonight? I need to talk to you._

Bra's text kept replying in my mind. My stomach was in knots, what if she remembered what happened last night. _Fuck, why did we get drunk_, I thought. I waited outside on the back patio of Gohan's place. Videl was visiting her father and Pan was at the Breifs' residence. So it was just the two of us. He was the only person I really felt I could talk to about this. Normally, I would go to Bra, but that was out of the question now. I wondered if I had ultimately ruined our friendship. I had crossed the line, as did she. But she had no recollection of what had happened, I did.

"Here ya go, Goten," Gohan placed a hot cup of tea on the table and took a seat next to me. "So what brings you here, you sounded a little confused on the phone. What's up?"

"I have this situation that I kind of need your advice on." "Sure, but don't you usually go to Bra with this kind of stuff?" he asked over the slurping of his hot tea. "Well, yeah," I began, "but that's kind of why I came to you. It's about Bra," I confessed. His eyes widened and his cup parted from his lips. He placed his cup on the table, revealing that his mouth had dropped open. I stared at him awkwardly. "What?" I asked. He leaned back in his seat and smiled up at the sky, releasing his breath as he shook his head. "Seriously, what?" I asked again. "You love her, don't you?" I almost knocked over my tea at his forthright response. Now I was the one with my mouth open, yet I had no words to respond with. "You spend a lot of time with her, ya know? She was younger before, too young for you, but now she's coming of age, Goten. Videl and I always knew you guys would develop feelings for each other. It was inevitable. When I see you two together, I don't see friends. I see more than that, I always have." I was shocked to hear all of this coming from my brother. I had no idea he saw us like that and it made me wonder if everyone else felt the same. He did have a keen sense of intuition, he was a Saiyan after all. And like Vegeta, they both seemed to be more aware of this than Bra and myself.

"I.." I stopped. I couldn't think of anything to say. I was literally at a loss for words. Gohan laughed at my expense. "I know this is a lot for me to be throwing on you right now Goten, but I think you needed to hear it." He took a sip of his tea and waited for me to recollect my thoughts.

"I.. I love Paris Gohan. I've been with her all of these years now, and I.." I stopped as I realized what I had not been able to admit until now. "I wish it was Bra." Tears began to form in my eyes. I squeezed my eyes tightly as the tears threatened to fall. I didn't want to cry over this. Not right now. "Goten, if that's really how you feel, you have to end things with Paris," he comforted. "Bra loves you," he said tensely. "How do you know that for sure?" I asked him. "I can tell when she's around you. I was the same way with Videl when we were friends. It's in the little things, Goten. I remember last year, she came over here one day, and she wanted to get the perfect birthday present for you. Every time we talked about you, she would smile and her eyes would light up like I had never seen before. And you know Bra, she took after her Dad. She used to be just like him when she was younger, and then she started hanging out with you. You rubbed off on her a lot Goten, we could all tell. You were her better half. You.. completed her," he said.

"Gohan.." I didn't know what to say.

"I think it's time you gave her a chance, Goten." Deep down I knew he was right. Paris and I had been together for years and only recently did it feel like the spark in our relationship just wasn't there anymore. I wasn't afraid to lose Paris, but Bra was a different story. If I lost her, I wouldn't know what to do. Just the thought of losing her as a friend scared the hell out of me.

"I'm meeting her in a few hours at the park, she said she wants to talk," I breathed.

"Is everything okay?" he questioned.

I sighed heavily and sulked into my chair. "I kind of did something stupid in Vegas Gohan.." I declared. I rubbed my forehead, annoyed with my stupidity. He raised his eyebrows at me suspiciously. "What did you do Goten?" I went on to tell Gohan about everything that had happened, doing my best not to leave out a single detail. We sat in silence pondering over what I had said. "Man, Goten. You better hope Vegeta doesn't find out." He seemed just as nervous as I was.

"Yeah, tell me about it. He'd blast my ass into outer space." I said. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought of Vegeta getting his hands on me.

I looked at my watch and saw that an hour had already flown by. "I should really get going Gohan, I'm meeting Bra in an hour."

"Okay, 'Ten. If you need to talk again, I'm always here," he reminded. "Thanks, Gohan." I gave him a pat on the back and flew off towards home. _I need to think a few things over, alone._

**oOoOoOo**

I arrived at West City Park, a place Bra and I had hung out many times. It was on the edge of the city near a beautiful lake, perfect place to watch the sunset's demise. Usually the park was very busy, but not tonight. Most people were at home, cuddling near the warmth of their fireplaces as the chilly weather moved in.

I spotted Bra on the swing set near the edge of the lake. It was the best seat in the house to watch the sunset paint colors across the sky. I walked up behind her and touched her lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, B." I greeted. I walked around to the empty swing next to her and sat down. "Hey, Goten," she replied.

It was late November, the air was crisp and the cold was quickly falling over us as the sun began making it's descent to the horizon. I studied her face, I couldn't help noticing she looked pale in the sunlight, almost ill even. Despite that, her cheeks had a hint of red to them. I reached over and pressed my hand against her face. "Are you okay? You look kind of sick," I worried. She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's probably just the jet lag," she replied. She didn't sound sure of herself, but I accepted her answer. She combed her feet through the rocks and gave herself a light push.

"So what did you want to talk about Bra?" I asked, trying to hid the nervousness in my tone. I prepared myself for the idea that Bra had remembered what we did the in Vegas. What else could it be about?

She drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Have you talked to Paris yet?" she asked. I was thrown off guard. "Uhm, no, she gets back tomorrow. Why do you ask?"

She combed her feet through the rocks again and stared up at the array of colors splattered in the sky. The sun was just on the horizon. "You love her?" She said. It was a statement disguised as a question. I thought about what Gohan and I had talked about, but I wasn't ready to admit my feelings for her. I would wait until everything with Paris blew over.

"Yeah.." I was astounded by how hard it was for me to say, part of me wasn't sure anymore.

"Goten, I have something to tell you and I know you're not going to like it," she blurted out. It wasn't what I was expecting, but she had probed my curiosity. Her face seemed even more pale now, but it had to be the lighting.

"Go ahead," I insisted. My stomach turned as she tried to form the words I knew were coming. _She must have remembered. _

"Paris is cheating on you," she claimed. I sat there staring at her in awe of what she had just said. She looked at me sadly, her eyes were glistening with what little sunlight there was left. The streetlights began to illuminate.

"What did you just say?" I retorted. My mind didn't register what she had just said. I was expecting to hear something totally different.

"Goten, I saw her with someone else," she said quietly.

I stood up out of the swing and stared at her in disbelief. I couldn't believe she would stoop so low to make such and outrageous acquisition. She looked up at me fearfully, waiting for my reaction.

"You have some nerve, Bra. Paris would never do that. I can't believe you would even accuse her of something like that. What the fuck's your problem?!" I yelled. I had never talked to her like that. She was shocked. I suddenly became filled with anger, I pushed past the swing, and began to storm off.

"Goten.. I'm not lying." she emphasized. I turned around to face her. The sun had gone down and the florescent light from the a nearby lamppost barely lit up her face. Her expression filled with concern, she almost looked heartbroken. The anger was hastily building inside of me. I couldn't hold it back another second.

"No, I don't want to hear it Bra! You've never liked her! From the beginning you never even tried to get to know my girlfriend! All you cared about was yourself! Just because you don't like her doesn't mean you can go around making up this bullshit about her! Grow the fuck up," I barked at her. She stood up out of her swing, holding onto the chain tightly.

"B-but Goten, Pan and I saw her-"

"Save it for someone else Bra. I don't want to fucking hear it." I blasted off before she could even finish what she had to say.

She was the last person I wanted to be with right now.

**oOoOoOo**

I watched as Goten blasted off through the sky with lightning speed. I sulked back down into the swing and felt the sting of tears beginning to penetrate my eyes. I had never seen Goten so mad before, about anything. And the worst part. _He didn't believe me_. I was his best friend and he didn't believe me.

What would he do now? Would he go to Paris and confront her about it? How could he possibly think I could make something like that up? I had never been anything but honest to the man. I looked back up in the sky, he was long gone now but stars were twinkling brightly in his place.

I quickly took out my phone and texted, _I'm sorry_. I knew he wouldn't reply back. I slipped the phone back in my pocket and headed home. So many thoughts began to rush through my head, I began to feel slightly dizzy. Hopefully, he would realize the truth and we could put this all behind us. Unknowingly, I would need him now more than ever, more than I could ever imagine.

**oOoOoOo**

I stared out my window into the night sky. I had overreacted, I knew that. I had never yelled at Bra like that, I had never yelled at anyone like that. I was the guy who always kept my composure. But why had she accused Paris of cheating? Better yet, why was I so mad at her for telling me if I didn't think it was true? Paris couldn't possibly cheat on me, could she? Why would it matter if I was planning on ending things with her anyway? There were so many questions that I just didn't know where to begin. My emotions and thoughts were colliding in a storm of confusion. My head was killing me.

Paris would be back tomorrow afternoon. I would clear this up as soon as she got back and then confront Bra about being wrong. Then, everything would go back to normal, and I could slowly break it off with Paris. I loved Bra sure, but I was still mad at her. It was too soon to be with her, we would have to take things slowly, and this isn't how I wanted to start things off.

I looked at my clock, it was almost ten. I had too much on my mind to even think about sleeping. I climbed out of my window and inhaled the cold air deep into my lungs. _I wish I could go back to yesterday. Things were much simpler then._

**A/N: **Well, there it is folks! I hope you enjoyed it. I wonder what will happen next. ;] I'm going to take a few days off from writing. Tomorrow is my birthday so I'll be spending time with family and friends for the next few days. I've already outlined the next chapter so I know where it is headed. Look for an update next week! Thanks for reading.


	11. If I Go, I'm Goin'

**A/N: **Here you guys, a new chapter! I really appreciate the reviews. This chapter was much harder to write, it was hard fitting all I wanted into one chapter, but I managed. It ended up being quite a few pages longer obviously. xD I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Exhale  
****Chapter 10: If I Go, I'm Goin'  
****DeepxWater**

I stood staring at the luggage carousel that was mindlessly circling in the airport's lobby. My bag was coming around the corner and this time I wouldn't miss it. I quickly snatched up my suitcase before it disappeared out of sight for the third time. Proof that my mind was adrift somewhere else. Traveling from airport to airport had become such a routine for me over the past few years. I worked for one of the busiest modeling agencies in West City which required me to be all over the country. I ended up spending the majority of my time at work or sitting at home making plans for the next big shoot, which I really didn't mind, I loved my job. Being passionate about my job was what led me to Declan, and unfortunately, further away from Goten. Though he would never admit it, my job was the one thing he didn't like about me. It had been the source of many of our fights in the past, but even still, he had stuck around.

Declan came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Hey sweetie, you ready to get out of here?" I nodded my head. "I don't know, can I just crawl into a hole instead?" I joked. "It's not like you've never broken up with someone before Paris. I know it's never easy, but just think of when this is all done and over with." He kissed the tip of my nose, and cordially took my luggage off my hands.

"Yeah, but he's like head over heels for me, Declan. This is different. I'm not sure how he'll ever get over this," I said sadly. "I love you, I do. I just wish I would have met you before Goten and I had gotten so involved. It would have saved me so much trouble and guilt."

He thought about what I said. "I know babe.. but I'll be here for you when it's all over. Goten.. he.. he'll move on. Everyone does," he assured me. We walked side by side to the sliding doors that led to the parking lot. Declan and I had worked together for years, he was one of the head producers of the West City modeling agency. We had gotten to know each other a year after Goten and I started dating, and became good friends at work. Goten had met him a handful of times, but there had never been anything between us until now. I had never cheated on Goten until this weekend, but I had known all along that it would end here. I was going to tell Goten the partial truth and end things before it was too late.

I had received his text message last night as I lay awake in bed panicking over today's events. I knew I had to spit out the truth before Goten had a chance to tell me about his trip. He would be excited to tell me, he would be happy that I was back, and I couldn't put him through another second of being happy while I was carrying around the truth that would end us forever. He didn't deserve this, not from me, not from anyone. Goten was a gentle, caring soul. I wondered how much that would change once this was all over with. I knew remaining friends would be out of the question. He would hate me after today. The thought hit me like a brick through a window, I would not only lose his love, but most importantly his friendship.

As we stepped out of the airport lobby and into the crisp, cold November air, I pulled out my cell phone and typed out a text to Goten before bundling my jacket tightly around my body.

_I'm back, Goten. We should meet up and talk. West City Café, 1pm. _

_xx Paris_

Taking a final look at my phone I saw that it was almost 11am, as the minutes ticked by I became more and more nervous. The guilt that had begun growing in me a few months ago was almost suffocating me now. I had loved Goten and we had shared so many memories together, and now all that would come to an end. I was going to miss him dearly, but this was the sacrifice I had to make in order to move on with my life, a new life with someone else.

I gave Declan one last kiss before we parted ways. He walked off, my gaze following him with every step. He turned around and his eyes met mine, he smiled and I swore I fell in love all over again. I realized the next time we saw each other, we would no longer have anything holding us back. I would find lifelong happiness with this man. I only hoped that Goten would find the same.

**oOoOoOo**

It was 12:45. Paris would be here any minute. I was hardly ever early for anything, but this meeting was all I could think about since last night. Bra had seemed so sure of herself when she accused Paris of cheating. What if it was true? And if Paris had been cheating on me, why didn't Bra tell me sooner? Who else knew? Again my mind became flooded with questions that I just didn't have the answers to. I needed the truth. I needed to know that this was all just some big misunderstanding and that this wouldn't change anything.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard the bell above the café door jingle, letting me know someone had entered. Without turning around I knew it had to be Paris, the familiar clicking of her heels hitting the floor told me so. I looked in her direction and I immediately knew something wasn't right about this scenario. Paris looked quite grim, which actually wasn't far from her normal expression she displayed these past few months. Had Bra been right? Was this why Paris had seemed so distant lately? It would make sense. My heart sank at the thought. _ It can't be true. She couldn't do that, she loved me. Right? _

Paris forced a smile as she sat down across from me at the booth. We were in a secluded area away from the many customers that had poured in during lunch time. I knew this conversation could turn sour quite fast, I didn't want to make a scene. But mostly I wanted privacy.

"Hey, sweety," I said as she adjusted herself in her seat. I could have sworn she winced at the name. She didn't seem the least bit comfortable. She looked as if she hadn't properly slept in days. _ It must be from all of the traveling. _I wondered what was on her mind.

"Hey, Goten," she said, her voice wavering. Something was definitely wrong.

"What's wrong, Paris?" I asked, secretly hoping she would say nothing. "Goten, we need to talk," she said hurriedly, avoiding the question. I had a gut feeling that my world was about to come crashing down. I knew what those four little words entailed. I had dated enough girls to know that a sentence like that never led to anything good.

She reached across the table and gently took my hand in hers. "Goten, I don't want you to hate me after I tell you this. I didn't want it to be this way," she said, tears glistened in the corners of her eyes. My heart sank to the floor. I knew what was coming. I instantly snatched my hand away from her grasp. She was taken aback, but it was of no concern to me now. "What do you mean?"

"Look, Goten," she began. She clasped her hands together tightly. She could barely look in the eye. "There's been something I needed to tell you for awhile now. I just.. I don't think this relationship is what I want anymore," she said, a small tear had escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek, glistening in the dim light.

I lowered my head, it was all beginning to add up now. The distance between us, her not coming on the Vegas trip with me, and Bra's accusation all began to flood my head. "She was right," I said to myself. _Bra was right_. I shook my head as the realization took over. I looked at Paris, her expression softened and her eyebrow raised out of curiosity. "Who was right, Goten?" she inquired. It was my turn to avoid her question.

"You've been cheating on me, haven't you?" I asked. My voice cracked as I began to feel the fear growing inside me. All this time I was afraid of losing her, but it turns out I already had. She stared at me with shock, her silence said enough. "G-Goten listen.." she tried to begin. "Kami.. Y-you have." I felt the sadness in me turn into tears as I held them back. "Goten, I-I fell in love with someone else, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you until now. I wasn't ready," she uttered. I glared at her until the words sunk deep into my being. _She's in love with someone else?_

"So you strung me along all this time because YOU weren't ready to tell me? How the hell do you think that makes me feel, Paris. We loved each other, what the hell happened?!" I began to raise my voice. Paris tensed at my harsh words. Her eyes darted around the room, in hopes that no one had noticed my sudden outburst.

"I was afraid of hurting you Goten, I needed time to think how to approach this. I love you, I do. I'm just not in love with you anymore. I tried so hard not to fall in love with him, Goten, I really did," she confessed. Her voice shook with sadness as tears fell from her eyes.

"W-who is he?" I choked. I instantly wished I could take back those words. I really didn't want to know. Some man had swooped in and taken my place in her heart. For a minute I almost felt relief, but that feeling diminished as anger and hurt took over. She wiped the tears away, leaving her eyes strained and red. She glanced out the window and shook her head. Her eyes once again met mine. And I mentally prepared myself for what I didn't want to hear.

"It's Declan, from work.." she placed her fingers on her lips as if she wished she could take the name back. I clenched my fist at the thought of her being with someone else. I had only met the guy a handful of times, and I never once thought about there being anything between them. I had come here with the intention of not wanting to be with Paris anymore, but this was not how I wanted things to end. The thought of her being with someone else while she was supposed to be with me really pulled at my heart strings. I had shared so much with her, how could she not have had the decency to tell me before things escalated. I had wanted to marry this girl before, and she had been thinking about someone else for Kami knows how long. There was one more question that I needed to know, and I blurted it out before even thinking about it.

"How long?" I questioned her.

"Goten, it wasn't like that."

"How long Paris?" I demanded.

"A few months, Goten. But I never did anything more than kiss him until this weekend. I swear," I got up out of my seat and walked off before she could finish what she had to say. That was all I needed to hear.

**oOoOoOo**

I was angry. Bra had known. It didn't matter how long she knew, but the fact that she hadn't told me sooner was enough to send me over the edge. We had just spent the weekend in Vegas on a trip that Paris and I had intended to spend together. She had more than enough chances to tell me yet she chose not to. I didn't care if she thought she was protecting me or not, she should have told me, as soon as she had found out.

I followed Bra's ki to the photography studio she worked at in the city. It was late, I had spent the rest of the day trying to make sense of everything that had happened. Darkness had already fallen over the area, but the streetlights managed to light the way. The soft jingling of keys could be heard as I rounded the corner to Bra's studio. She was locking up the door just as I had arrived. She took the keys and shoved them into her purse. Bra looked up, her hand smacked against her chest and she gasped at the sight of me. I looked at her sadly, swallowing back the lump that had formed in my throat. It was too dark for her to notice. She swiftly regained her composure.

"Goten?" she asked, her hand falling to her side. "What are you doing here?" I never came to her studio unless it was important so the fact that I had shown up, she instinctively knew something was wrong.

"How long have you known about Paris?" I said blankly.

She looked at me with guilt in her eyes, clutching her purse tightly. "She told you?" Her facial expression showed concern. I darted her question. She already knew the answer.

I dug my hands deep into my jacket pockets as a cold wind blew around the corner. "I need to know, B." Before, I could talk to this girl about anything, I confided in her about stuff I had never told anyone, not even Paris. But suddenly it was like talking to stranger. Who knew one little thing could damage so much.

"I found out last week. Pan and I saw her at the mall with some guy, they were holding hands and she kissed him," her voice faded. She brushed the wind-blown hair from her face and shifted her body uncomfortably.

"Let me get this straight, you've known for a week now and you didn't bother to tell me?! You let me go on this damn trip to Vegas knowing Paris was cheating on me behind my back. She spent the fucking weekend with this guy while I was away, Bra! And who knows how many times she's done this before!" I growled. I was in no mood for being Mr. Nice Guy, I had already put up with enough shit.

"Goten, I didn't know how, I wasn't sure you would even believe me, which you proved right last night," she asserted. Her eyes glistened in the dim streetlight. Had the bitter wind caused her eyes to tear or was it me?

"Whether I believed you or not, you should have told me sooner! You're supposed to be my best friend. I tell you everything, good or bad! Why the hell did you keep this from me Bra?"

"I-I just, Goten I wanted you to have one more weekend of fun before you found out. Y-you had planned so much for this trip, you wouldn't have enjoyed it if you had known beforehand," she stammered. From the look on her face, I knew she had realized she had made a mistake.

"Exactly Bra! I wouldn't have enjoyed it, so fucking what!? I spent the whole weekend moping about her not being there, Bra, and you know it! Instead you tried to cheer me up and have fun, and avoid the worst that was to come? You've been completely fake with me the whole time you knew." She looked at the ground out of shame. She couldn't even look me in the eye and tell me it was true. I grew angry at her silence. I would regret what I was about to say.

"You know what I think, you took this as your opportunity to get with me. Paris couldn't go so now you had your fucking chance," I barked. She stared up at me, her face was filled with disbelief. Her lips parted and her cheeks flushed red.

"What the hell are you talking about Goten? W-why would I do that?" she probed. She was becoming defensive, and I knew I was about to cross the line of no return.

"Because you're in love with me that's why!"

"…." Bra went to speak but nothing came out. I had just dropped the mother of all bombs on her. What could she possibly say after that?

"When we were drunk at the hotel you fucking told me, not to mention everyone else telling me you're in love with me," she was jolted from her silence at my declaration.

"I.. I don't.." she said quietly, her voice quivering. She tried her best to sound truthful, but her voice gave way to the truth that she just couldn't deny.

"Oh, c'mon Bra. Just admit it already, you're in love with me!" I challenged her. My voice had grown eerily hollow.

"Fine! I love you, okay? I've loved you all these years. Is that what you want to hear, Goten?" Her voice cracked as tears threatened to fall from her lucid blue eyes. It was the first time I had ever heard her say those words to me and mean them.

"All those times you avoided hanging out with Paris and I, it was because you were jealous," I said delicately. I hadn't meant to sound so warmhearted, but it came out that way, yet Bra interpreted it as sarcasm.

"You're an asshole," she was about to rush past me, but I touched her arm. She looked up at me with empty eyes. Her heart was surely broken. I should have taken her in my arms right then, told her I was sorry. Told her I loved her too. But I didn't.

"You want to know the best part. While we were drunk, you came on to me, Bra. You were all over me." Her face paled and her eyes widened. I had mocked her so cruelly. For a moment, it was as if I was once again possessed by Bebi. That was far from what she had expected me to say, and it wasn't exactly the truth, I had played a part that night as well. She yanked her arm from my touch, and slowly shook her head. "No I didn't.." she hissed, her voice trailing off.

"If I hadn't stopped things as soon as I did, we probably would have slept together," I affirmed coldly. She gawked at me in horror. After a moment, her eyes filled with realization as the memories she had unconsciously stored from that night came back to her. She shook her head as her eyes lined with tears. Looking into her eyes, it finally dawned on me just how spiteful I had been towards her these past few days. I couldn't fix this now. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Before I could say anything, Bra brushed past me and flew off towards Capsule Corp.

"Bra.." I whispered as she disappeared out of sight.

Little did I know, that would be the last time I would see her for a very long time.

**oOoOoOo**

I flew home as fast as I could, the tears trailing behind me as I cried. All the memories from that night were so vivid now. It just took hearing those few words to bring it all back. I didn't want to remember. I had made a fool of myself. I had told him I loved him, forever crossing that line we had drawn in our friendship. How were we supposed to go back to being friends after that? The one relationship that had meant the most to me was now far beyond repair.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, accidentally smudging my black mascara all over my hand. I felt entirely too miserable to speak to anyone. I was in no way presentable to see my family right now so I landed on the balcony outside my room. My breath shown in the moonlight, the temperature had dropped drastically since I left Goten. His callous behavior had been as cold as the wind. He had been so damn heartless and why? Because of something that I didn't even do. I quietly opened the doors leading to my room and threw myself onto my queen-sized bed. The sheer curtains blew peacefully in the breeze. The pale, winter moonlight bled into my room, lighting the smallest amount of hope into this dark setting.

_I don't think I have ever cried as much as I have in this past week_, I thought.

I knew our friendship would never be the same, even if he were to forgive me. He had trusted me, and I had betrayed him by letting him live this lie. Pan and I should have told him as soon as we found out. I sat on the bed staring out into the cold night, the stars shimmering brightly in the sky. I laid on my stomach and buried my face in my arm as another round of sobs wracked my body. I hugged my pillow securely against my body.

I wanted so badly to be with Goten right now, yet at the same time I hated him for making me feel this way. He would have been the first person I would have turned to in a situation like this, but that lifeline had been severed. I would have to deal with this one on my own for now. The howling wind eventually died down and the ticking of my clock could be faintly heard.

_If only I could turn back time._

**oOoOoOo**

I was walking past Bra's room, but stopped in my tracks as I heard a soft shuffling come from her balcony doors. After a quick scan for her ki, I knew she had arrived home. But why had she not come through the front door? It wasn't like Bra, she rarely liked to draw attention to herself, she had grown accustomed to doing things the 'human' way as she always put it. I held my breath and remained quiet to listen for any clues as to why she had avoided us. A soft sobbing could be heard. I listened for a moment, hearing her cry only tugged at my heartstrings. It wasn't like to me interfere when it came down to showing emotions, but I needed to comfort my daughter.

She was hurting over something or someone. _Hmph. _It was Kakarot's boy, it had to be. His ki had spiked earlier at an alarming rate, out of anger I had assumed. I may not seem like I care most of the time, but I almost always knew what was going on. _The brat must have found out the truth about that wretched girl of his._

I gently knocked on her bedroom door. She did not answer, but she would sense it was me. I slowly opened the door to her bedroom. The balcony doors were open and the room was slightly freezing. The faint light from the moon illuminated her body, I could make out her disheveled head of hair on the pillow. She was attempting to drown out her sorrows.

"Bra?" I asked in the softest voice I had ever spoken.

"Daddy?" her voice quivered. She sat up, her face streaked with tears. Without saying a word, I sat down next to her. She buried her face in my shirt and I wrapped my arms around her protectively. It was the second time I had to console my daughter in the past two days. I now knew the extent of her feelings for Kakarot's boy. I had known along, but her behavior confirmed it. She was deeply in love with the boy.

"It's going to be okay, Princess." My chest tightened as she cried. I had a poor feeling things would get a lot worse before they got better. She was strong, she was a Saiyan, but I wasn't sure if this was a battle she could fight.

**oOoOoOo**

I hurried into my office, accidentally knocking over a pile of papers on my desk. _Shit. Nice going Trunks. _I picked up the phone that had been ringing off the hook. It had been an incredibly busy work day. Usually I wouldn't be bothered by calls, but the ringing had been persistent, it had to be important. It was my personal line that only close friends and family knew. I answered, "Hello? Trunks speaking."

"Please tell me you didn't know." I knew immediately who it was. I knew his voice anywhere. _Goten._

Bra must have told him the truth last night, but I never had the chance to ask her how things went. I paused, trying to figure out what to say without hurting him. Nothing I said would make it better anyway. "I just found out last week, Goten. Pan and Bra told me," I said bluntly. I knew sugarcoating the situation wouldn't help the least bit.

"Who else knew Trunks? Uub, Marron?" Goten sounded distressed. It was obvious he was deeply hurt.

"Goten, I don't think it really matters, but yes, they know too," I admitted. I took a deep breath and sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, man. We just felt Bra should be the one to tell you. She's the closest to you."

I knew it wasn't what he wanted to hear, but the guy couldn't take any more lies at this point. Without being told, I knew he was beating himself up over not realizing it before. He had told me a month ago how distant Paris had been lately. During his relationship with Paris, I had seen him sad and I had seen him mad, but that was the first time I had ever seen him worry. It pained me to know he was hurting, he was like my brother after all.

Silence fell over the other line. "Goten, are you okay man?"

"I just need time to figure this out," he hesitated. His voice was tired and distant.

"I get it man, my door's always open though," I assured him.

"I know, Trunks. Look, I better go."

"Okay, Goten. Just take it easy, man." I barely had time to get my words out before he hung up. The poor guy had been through enough. I made a mental note to drop by and talk to him tomorrow in person.

**oOoOoOo**

I sniffed the air as I stepped in from outside, the heavy aroma of food hit my nostrils immediately, evoking a growl from my stomach. I had just spent the last hour indulged in a mini training session in the forest and managed to work up quite the appetite. I followed the aroma into the kitchen. "Hey guys, you need any help," I asked my parents. My dad was busy slaving away over the stove as my mother set the table.

"I think we're good here Panny," my dad said with a grin.

"Yeah, sweety. Should be ready any minute," my mother added.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," I declared. I opened the door and was a bit surprised to see Trunks here. He didn't usually come unannounced, but I was more than happy to see him.

"Hey Trunks," I said, I made way for him to come in. He was always welcome in our home. I could sense there was something a little off, he seemed pretty tense.

"Hey, Panny," he said, leaning in and giving me a soft kiss on the lips. I closed the door behind him and I directed him into the dining area. Food had been freshly placed on the table, and I couldn't deny a Saiyan a free meal. I encouraged him to take a seat following my lead. He had been to dinner here plenty of times, my parents absolutely loved the company. To my surprise, my parents had been ecstatic when we announced we were dating. They knew he had a good head on his shoulders, and they also knew he could protect me, more so than a human could.

"Hey Trunks," my Dad greeted. "What brings you here?" he inquired, giving him a pat on the back. "Well, actually I was I needing to talk to Pan about something," he said carefully. "What is it?" I asked, catching the concern in his voice. He raised his eyebrows unsure if he should speak in front of my parents. "Is it Goten?" my father asked as he took a bite of his food. Trunks looked amazed. "H-how did you know that Gohan?" He smirked, "I figured it was, his ki spiked outrageously earlier, is everything okay with him?" Trunks lowered his head, "Not exactly, Bra finally told him about Paris." I gasped, "You're kidding."

My parents looked at us quizzically. "What about Paris?" My mother asked. I was too shocked to answer so Trunks continued, "Long story short, Paris has been cheating on him, and Bra was the one to tell him. He's not taking it very well."

"Wait, what?" my Dad questioned. "He was just here yesterday, we had a talk and he told me.." my Dad's voice trailed off quietly. His knife hit his plate rather loudly. "Told you what Dad?" He looked as if he hadn't meant to say that. "Uhm, he told me that he was ending things with Paris," he mumbled. "Is that all?" I asked, I knew he was leaving something out. "That's all," he said. My mother eyed him curiously. I knew she would be able to find out the truth. I let it slide this time. "I wonder why he would be so upset then, if he was planning to end things with her," I asked. "His pride I guess," Trunks stated.

"Maybe we should head over and check on Bra, Trunks," I suggested. I wasn't in the mood to finish my dinner. I hadn't heard a thing from Bra, which made me concerned. If she had told Goten, I would have expected her to call me and spill all the details. Things must have went horribly wrong.

"Yeah, sure. You guys don't mind if we bail, do you?" Trunks asked my parents kindly. He was always such a gentleman.

"No, not all. You two head over there and check on her, she needs you right now," my mother encouraged. Trunks nodded. We stood up, he reached for my hand and held on tightly as we walked to the door. I knew it was getting late, but I needed to know she was okay.

**oOoOoOo**

Trunks and I had made ourselves comfortable on Bra's bed as we hung out with her like we usually did. It was obvious she hadn't slept well, she looked unbelievably drained.

"I take it things didn't go so well with Goten yesterday," I said softly.

She shook her head sadly. "I've never seen him so angry before guys. He didn't believe me, and earlier he came by my studio when I was leaving and said some really fucked up things. Apparently, Paris came clean and he decided to take it all out on me." She sank back into her chair.

"Seriously, Goten flipped out on you? What did he say?" I asked. I couldn't imagine my Uncle having a bad bone in his body, unless it came to fighting for his loved ones. I would have to yell at him later.

"I don't really want to fucking talk about it, Pan. I can't relive it right now. But I do know he pretty much fucking hates me, and that's that." Trunks and I eyed her suspiciously. Bra was never the one to be so blunt and moody. Yes, she was Vegeta's daughter, but it was a side of her we had never really seen until now.

"Bra he doesn't hate you, he'll get over this," I said softly. I wasn't sure how long it would take, but I knew eventually this would all blow over.

"Yeah, Bra. Just give him some time, okay? Things will work out sooner or later," Trunks comforted her. He pulled her into a hug, I had rarely witnessed such a delicate moment between the two siblings. They had always been very close, but seeing Trunks comfort his little sister was the sweetest thing I had ever seen. He held her tightly and whispered something inaudible in her ear, which made her shed a few tears. I wondered what he said, but I felt it was better left between the two of them. I couldn't help but smile at the scene. He let her go and Bra quickly wiped her eyes.

"I know," she said, her eyes lit up briefly as she smiled genuinely for the first time. Uncomfortable with the situation, she quickly turned the focus to Trunks and I. "So when are you two getting married, huh?" Trunks and I looked at each other, both of us blushing. "We haven't really talked about it yet. Give us a few years," I giggled. Trunks threw his arm around me and pressed a kiss on my forehead.

As I glanced back at Bra, I noticed a trickle of blood running from her nose. "Bra," I said, I gestured to my nose, "you're bleeding." She looked at me and raised her hand to her nose. "Fuck," she said, "not again." She held the back of her hand to her nose, and hurriedly rushed to her bathroom. I looked at Trunks worriedly. "Again?" He shrugged his shoulders, and glanced in her direction. I walked to the bathroom door, peeking in. "Are you okay?" I asked. She swiped a tissue from her tissue box and held it to her nose as she sat on the edge of her bathtub. "I'm fine really. It's just a little nosebleed. I get them sometimes. Must be from stress." I furrowed my brow, since when had that been a problem? "Maybe you should go to the doctor, Bra. They could take a look at it."

"Don't be silly Pan. It's just a nosebleed," she said as she washed her face off with soap and water. She lightly dabbed at her face with a nearby hand towel, it seemed it had become too familiar of a routine for her. It worried me. Everything she had been going through lately had been affecting her more than I initially thought. I was concerned for my best friend. I never knew she had these nosebleeds.

What else had I been missing?

**oOoOoOo**

A few weeks had came and went. Bra had attempted to contact me several times, which I had ignored. I couldn't talk to her. I felt betrayed, by Paris, by Bra, by everyone around me. Our whole group of friends had known, and not one of them had the heart to tell me. I scanned through my phone at the many missed called I had received. They were all from Bra.

I wanted to answer, I wanted to hear her angelic voice one more time before I left this place. But my pride just wouldn't let me. I had decided a few days ago that I needed to get out of here. I had nothing holding me back now. I had family and friends sure, but the memories everywhere I looked were overwhelming. I had loved Paris. To the point that I would have married her. And then Bra, I had fallen for her. Just as Paris had fallen for someone else. But I wasn't the least bit ready for this, I needed more time to figure things out. I needed time on my own. Away from my family and my friends. I needed time to get over this.

I grabbed a bag out of my closet and packed a few of my belongings. I reached over and grabbed some photos out of my nightstand drawer. They were photos of family and friends. I didn't have time to look through them so I carefully slid them into the side pocket of my bag.

The clock flashed brightly, it was 5:00am. I would have to be out of here by sunrise if I didn't want to get caught. I reached back into the drawer and pulled out a small device. It was a bracelet, a device Bra had ingeniously created. She had been so proud of this accomplishment. After hearing stories of the many battles our parents had faced in the past, she had created a device that would mask our ki from future enemies. Once you slipped the bracelet on, your ki was no longer searchable to anyone. It would come in handy while I was away. I knew everyone would be out looking for me, but I would come home when I was ready. I sat down at my desk and quickly wrote out a note explaining that I would eventually be back and to not worry about me.

I would miss everyone dearly, but this was something I needed to do. When I came back, I could start fresh here. Everything would be perfect or so I thought. I only hoped Bra would be able to forgive me for leaving. My departure would undeniably hurt her the most.

**oOoOoOo**

The sun had just began to rise as I made myself comfortable in the airplane seat. Thankfully, I had a whole row to myself. I placed my bag on the floor and swallowed hard as I glanced out the window. _Everyone's at home sleeping right now, they don't have a clue that I'm about to be long gone, _I thought. _I hope I'm doing the right thing. _

My eyes fell from the window and landed on a photo protruding from my bag. I removed the photos from the pocket where they had been so carefully tucked in place. I flipped through them on by one, smiling at each photo as they held funny memories of my family. Then.. I came to a photo of Bra. I studied her for a moment, every little detail from the highlights in her hair to the shimmer in her eye. She looked incredibly beautiful, it had been weeks since I saw that smile. I frowned knowing she wouldn't be smiling like that for awhile. I brushed my fingers across her face as if to wipe the tears I knew I would cause her. I had broken her heart like a ruthless bastard, and she had no idea that I felt the same. I finally understood why she had done what she did, but it just wasn't enough to keep me here.

We could work things out once I returned, right?

I would come back, eventually. I took one last look at her before slipping the photo back into the side pocket.

I loved her, I didn't want to forget her.

**A/N: **Next chapter will most likely be up late next week. I have a few other priorities to attend to, but I'm hoping to fit some writing time in this week. As you will notice I'm not trying to make Paris out to be a bad person, I feel including her point of view is crucial because this won't be the last we'll see of her. And as for Goten and Bra.. I'll have to keep you guys in the dark for now. You'll just have to see how things work out. I'm curious as to what you guys think about this chapter. Leave your thoughts, please. ^_^


	12. That Moon Song

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm finally updating! I had expected to update much sooner, but earlier this week my poor kitty fell very ill. So after a much needed vet trip and antibiotics, I've been taking care of him constantly for the past few days. Also I want to thank you all who reviewed. Thank you for the suggestions, I definitely keep those in mind. Eventually when it's complete, I would like to go back and make some revisions to the story itself. That's kind of the sucky part about writing one chapter at a time and uploading it because there are times when I want to go back and revise a few things. I definitely plan on doing that in the end. ^_^ Keep in mind that I'm picking this story up after 5 years so I'm hoping there isn't much difference in writing styles between the chapters then and now. I hope you guys enjoy the update. I'll admit this chapter isn't as exciting as the past few chapters, but I needed to fit some of this stuff into the story to support future chapters. Happy reading!

**Exhale  
****Chapter 11: That Moon Song  
****DeepxWater**

I took a sip of my ritual, morning coffee, the taste more bitter than usual. It lingered undesirably in my mouth as I reminisced over the conversation that I had with Goten a few weeks ago. I could not for the life of me figure out why my little brother would have been so terribly upset about Paris. Sure he had his pride, but he had openly confessed his feelings for Bra. There was no denying his love for the blue-haired girl. But something was holding him back. Something I just didn't understand. Paris and him were no longer together, wasn't that what he had wanted? I knew his feelings for Paris still resided with him, hell, he had planned to spend a romantic weekend with her after all.

What if Paris had gone on that trip? Would things be different now? Would Goten have realized his feelings for Bra? Concern for my brother flowed through me like an endless river. He may be an adult now, but my older brother instinct always had a way of creeping up on me. As much as I didn't want to see him like this, I really felt like everything had played out this way for a reason. He was supposed to be with Bra. Everyone had talked about it at one time or another, we often played on the idea of the two of them getting together. They were perfect for each other, but that was something those two never did see. They had had feelings for each other for a long time, it was painfully obvious. The way they played, the way they could tell each other anything, they needed each other. For as long as the two had become friends, they had been almost inseparable. He spent more time with Bra than anyone, even his own girlfriend.

I continued to sip on my coffee as I watched the sunrise set the horizon ablaze. My thoughts drifted back to nearly a year ago. Goten and I had been discussing where he wanted his relationship with Paris to go. He had been telling me all the qualities he wanted in his future wife, and I had playfully teased him that Paris was hardly any of those things. "Yeah, you're right," he laughed off. It was that moment that I had realized something, he was unknowingly talking about Bra. "But you know who that does sound like?" Goten looked at me, his onyx eyes widening with curiosity. "Who?" he asked. "C'mon Goten, think about it. You basically just described Bra in a nutshell." I couldn't help but laugh at his ignorance. "Kami Gohan, she's only 16!" he had exclaimed. It was an idea that had never crossed the poor boy's mind. "People do age, you know. Give her a few more years," I pestered. He shook his head at my preposterous idea. However, the dim light wasn't weak enough for him to hide his rugged expression. He looked off curiously into the night sky. The younger Saiyan had been deep in thought over what I had said. He knew I was right, I chose not to push the topic any further. He would figure it out on his own time.

It was barely 7am, but I really needed to see Goten, I had to know exactly what happened with Paris. He had been avoiding almost everyone for the past two weeks, and I had willingly given him his space. But it was time to clear up a few things because I just didn't understand. I finished my cup of coffee and took off to my parents' home.

Within a few minutes, I was already landing in my parents' yard and casually walking up to the door. I was always welcome, but I couldn't help but knock out of habit. I heard a quiet scurrying in the house before the door swung open abruptly. "Gohan!" My mother smiled at my appearance despite looking quite exhausted. I briefly had a flashback of returning home from Namek and seeing that same worn look on my mother's face. I smiled at the memory. "Hey, mom!" I greeted her with a big hug. "What brings you this way Gohan? It's rather early, even for you." I laughed at the comment, she spoke the truth. "I heard that Goten and Paris ended things and he hasn't exactly been returning my calls. I really just want to check on him and see how he's holding up." My mother's face formed a scowl. "Those city women don't know a good man when they see one," she groaned. My mother never really took a liking to Paris, but seeing her son happy she had put those feelings aside until now. Paris was known to be a bit of a workaholic, and for someone like Goten who enjoyed the company of his family, I truthfully never saw it working out. She was in modeling, and it was something that Goten wasn't really comfortable with, since Paris wasn't sure she wanted kids, and Goten did.

"Oh, Gohan. He hasn't been quite himself since it happened. He's barely getting any sleep and he's almost never around. He's been out training himself to death almost every day from dawn till dusk. My poor Goten," My mother hugged herself, and looked away sadly.

"He just has a lot on his mind right now Mom. I'll go see if I can get him up and talk to him," I suggested. Her head nodded in agreement. Goten had dated a few girls, sure, but this was his first real breakup with someone who had meant a lot to him. Dealing with it wasn't going to be easy. I wasn't sure what I was going to say to him. I never had to deal with this sort of stuff with Pan. Trunks was her first boyfriend after all, and thankfully I knew I could trust him with my daughter's heart.

I knocked on the door to Goten's room, but that didn't obtain a response. _He must be sleeping, _I thought. I knocked again, harder this time. I hoped he would invite me in, but again, nothing. I slowly turned the knob and pushed the door, it softly creaked open. I was expecting to see Goten laying in bed, a ruffled mess among his pillows and blankets, but instead there was a neatly made bed. "Huh?" I pondered to myself. Had he gotten up early to spar his troubles from his mind as my mother had mentioned?

I glanced over to his dresser to see his usual training clothes folded neatly on top. _That's strange. _I quickly scanned for his ki to locate his presence, and my heart skipped a beat. His ki was nowhere to be found. That usually meant only one thing, but I knew Goten wasn't dead. _But how?_ _Has he mastered a new technique of hiding his ki? _

My thoughts were interrupted as my mother stepped into the room, her expression changed from sadness to concern when she noticed Goten wasn't there. "Gohan, where's your brother?" she asked calmly. "I, I'm not sure, Mom. You sure he didn't go out with Dad to train this morning?"

"I'm sure, Gohan. Unless, he snuck out the window." My mother went over and studied the window, and it was clear that it remained locked from the inside. "Can't you search for his ki?" she asked worriedly. I could tell she was trying to remain calm. She had freaked out so many times in the past only to discover she usually had no reason to worry.

"I, I tried. I can't feel his ki, Mom.." It was then that I noticed his closet door was wide open. I walked over and took a look inside. Quite a few hangers were empty and the only bag he owned was gone. My mother walked over and peeked in, only to discover what I had just realized, Goten was gone. He had left.

My mother gasped and tears began to form in her eyes, I pulled her into a hug and tried to give her strength. "Oh, Gohan, this can't be," she muffled into my shirt. She lifted her head up, "he couldn't have gotten far, he must have snuck out this morning."

I looked around the room and happened to notice a piece of paper laying neatly on the middle of his desk. "Mom, a note," I said cautiously. She turned and looked in the direction I was staring. We slowly walked over to the desk. I really didn't want to read what was written, I was hoping that this was all a bad dream. I brushed my fears aside and began to read the scribbled message.

_I'm so sorry that I left this way, I know there is no easy way to say this, but I just need time on my own. Time away from the reminders here. I need time to think. I hope you guys will understand._

_I'll be back, I don't know when, but I'll come back eventually. Please don't worry about me. I love you all. _

_Goten._

My mother held the letter tightly in her frail hands, she read the words over and over again until they finally set in. Her youngest son was gone. Her body shook as she cried.

_Goten, how could you be so stupid_, I thought. I understood where he was coming from, but this was something that should have been done face to face. I'm sure we all would have understood if he were to go away for awhile, but he had went about this all wrong. I shook my head at his senseless actions. Didn't he realize how many people he would hurt by doing this? One thing was certain. He would not be coming back without a serious talk from me.

Then, a certain someone popped into my mind. Bra.

How the hell would I break the news to her?

**oOoOoOo**

My eyes fluttered open as the warm sun beared down on me. I rubbed my eyes gently, realizing they were still sore from crying myself to sleep. The past few weeks had been so fucked up. I didn't know where this day would lead, but I knew it couldn't get any worse than the days before. I had temporarily lost my best friend, or so I thought. I'm sure it would be weeks before he could talk to me again. But I would wait for him, I had been for as long as I could remember.

I dragged myself out of bed and walked into my bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror was like looking at death. When had I become so pale? I washed my face free of all the smeared makeup that had ran throughout the night. The cold water felt rejuvenating on my skin, I wasn't going to let these last few weeks bring me down anymore. It was one fight, but that didn't mean he would hate me forever. Maybe he would realize how stupid all of this was and he'd come apologize or maybe it would take a few more weeks. It didn't matter. I could see clearly for once and I was going do my best to keep it that way. Besides, I didn't know how much more my family and friends could take of the new zombie Bra.

I quickly threw on a pair of skinny jeans and an old hoodie that I knew would keep me warm on this wintry day, along with socks and my favorite mid-calf boots. I may be quite the whiner when it comes to the cold, but I couldn't deny that I loved bundling up in winter fashion. I reached over onto my nightstand and checked my phone hoping there would be a message from Goten. _Nothing. _I sighed at the empty screen. I would try to call him again later. He couldn't ignore me forever.

I stuffed my phone into the front pocket of my hoodie and made my way downstairs. I could hear a light humming emanating from down the hall. My father was in the gravity room, of course. It was amazing how determined he remained over the years to keep his strength up. Most of the gang had slacked off during these times of peace, but my Dad and Goku had never given training more than a day's rest.

As I reached the end of the stairs, I was about to head into the kitchen when out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of a black head of hair in the living room. I knew it wasn't my father. _Could it be? _I turned my head excitedly only to see Gohan and Chi Chi sitting quietly in the living room. My mother and brother were keeping them company. They had been discussing something, but I hadn't been listening. I had other things on my mind. I stood in the entryway, my hands stuffed in my front hoodie pocket. What were they doing here so early? They never came over unannounced, and my mother hadn't mentioned any get-togethers. Immediately, I knew something wasn't right. Chi Chi looked a mess, and as soon as Gohan had caught my gaze, his expression saddened.

"Uh, good morning guys," I greeted uneasily as I stepped into the living room. My mother and brother looked at me as if they had seen a ghost. _Do I really look that messed up from last night? _

"Bra, you should come sit with us," my brother said nonchalantly. I made my way over to the couch, my stomach began to turn.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" I asked worriedly. I glanced between everyone, searching for a hint of what had happened. It was then that I noticed Gohan clutching a piece of paper in his hand. I studied it curiously, but it was just too crumpled to make out the words. It was the only clue I had.

"Bra, I have something to tell you. It's about Goten," Gohan said too uneasily for my liking. Was he going to tell me that Goten never wanted to speak to me again? Had Goten wrote me a letter telling me to fuck off? It wouldn't surprise me.

"What is it, Gohan?" I held my hands tightly inside my hoodie pocket, preparing myself for whatever it was he had to tell me. My cheeks unexpectedly flushed with heat.

"I found this letter in Goten's room this morning," he played with the letter between his fingers, and Chi Chi tightened her grip on Gohan's arm. I didn't like where this was going. From the way his brow furrowed, I knew Gohan was trying to choose his words carefully. And I knew no matter what words he chose, they were going to sting.

"Bra, Goten's gone," he said quietly.

"What?" I asked. I was positive that I misheard him. _Did he say Goten's gone?_

"Goten's bag was missing from his closet along with some of his things. He must have left early this morning before anyone realized. He left this note." Gohan looked down at the letter in his hand. As much as I wanted to ask what was written inside, I didn't dare ask. I did not want to know.

"He'll be back soon or..?" I had hoped. My hands were trembling in my pocket.

"No, Bra. I don't think he's going to be back for awhile." I could feel my mother and brother's glare on me. I shifted uncomfortably under their stares. They were too concerned for me. I didn't like it.

"But we can track his ki, right? We can find him."

"That's going to be hard to do Bra. He seems to have mastered how to hide his ki, something none of us know how to do. His ki is untraceable."

It was then I realized my mistake. I had made a device last year that enabled someone to hide ki. "He must have taken it with him," I said aloud. There was no way we could find him now unless he wanted to be found.

"My ki manipulator," I whispered to no one in particular. "What?" Gohan asked. I looked at him guiltily. "I had been fooling around for awhile in mom's lab. After hearing the stories about all the enemies you guys fought in the past, I thought it would be neat to invent something that could hide your ki, in case someone ever threatened earth again. It's a bracelet, you wear it and it instantly makes your ki undetectable until taken off. I gave one to Goten, so he could test it out for me. He must be wearing it.." my voice deteriorated. If Goten didn't want to be found, what did this mean? Would I ever see him again? Chi Chi began to dab her eyes with a tissue as she heard this newfound information. _Stupid me for inventing something that would blow up in my face._

There was no doubt that Goten would come back, he couldn't leave his family waiting forever. I remembered the note Gohan had in his hand. It all became so very real. My stomach began to turn in knots as nausea overcame me. I felt the color drain from my face and my chest began to tighten.

"Oh, man," Gohan muttered. He ran his hands through his hair.

I shamefully hid my gaze with remorse not knowing what to say to the two of them. It was my device that was keeping Goten hidden. They had no idea when they'd see the younger Son again.

"Bra, honey are you okay?" I heard my mom distantly ask. She rested her hand gently on my shoulder.

An overwhelming feeling came over me. I grabbed my chest as it became harder to breathe. I needed to get out of here and fast. As fast as I could, I ran out of the living room and into the hallway. I leaned up against the wall as I heard my mother, brother, and Gohan call after me. I had left so fast and unexpectedly. I began to feel distant and numb as I gasped for air. I was sure that I was dying. My body was losing control.

With my back pressing against the wall, I slowly sank to the floor. My vision was blurring in and out. When my eyes refocused, I saw all four of them had rushed to my side. As close as they were, I had never felt more distant from anyone in my life. I could hear my heart pumping loudly in my ears as I lost my hearing for a mere few seconds. I couldn't make out their words, they were too mumbled. Trunks kneeled down in front of me and lightly rested his hands on my shoulders. "Bra, are you okay?" he asked worriedly. The fear in his eyes was immense. He was almost shaking.

"She's having a panic attack," I heard Gohan's voice echo. My vision was blurry and my body began to tremble. "We need to keep her calm," Gohan said. Trunks gently placed his hands on my cheeks and began to soothe me by telling a story from our childhood. It was so hard to focus on his face, I felt like my world was about to go black. He began to tell me the funniest memories he had of our family. Even though he sprouted a smile on his face as he laughed, it didn't hide the fact that his eyes glistened with the smallest hint of tears.

Several minutes came and went, and I was able to get my breathing under control. There were a mix of emotions, but the feeling of loss was the most prominent. I was strong like my Dad when it came to hiding my emotions. I rarely cried in front of anyone, but recently, it was getting harder not to. I was surrounded by the four of them, and I couldn't fight holding back the tears. I wrapped my arms around my brother and quietly cried into his chest.

Without saying a word, he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to my room.

**oOoOoOo**

I was flying as fast as I could to the beloved Briefs' home. My father and uncle were very close so it was no surprise my dad had went to visit and check on him. Only when I arrived ay my uncle's home, there was no one in sight. I snooped around, but Goten was not in his room. As I began to do some investigating of where he might have gone, I noticed just how empty his closet looked. A tinge of fear fell over me. Where was all of his stuff? Had he left? Of course in a situation like that, I searched for his ki immediately and it was nowhere to be found.

It was then that I pinpointed my dad and grandmother's ki at the Briefs' home. But there was something wrong. Something was very off with Bra's ki, it had increased and decreased dramatically, a sign of stress I could tell. I flew over as quick as I could. I would worry about Goten's whereabouts later.

As I entered the house I saw my grandmother and my dad sitting on the couch. However, the Briefs were no where in sight.

"Guys?" I said to get their attention. "Is everything okay? I came as fast as I could," I said. My grandmother didn't look so good, she had a tissue clinched tightly in her hand and her fist resting against her face. "What's going on?"

My father sighed. "It seems that Goten has taken off," he said, his voice rather upset.

"What?!" I asked shocked. _This can't be true. How could he?_

"We discovered him missing this morning. We came over here to tell them about it, but Bra didn't handle it well, Panny," my grandmother chimed in.

"That must be why her ki was going crazy earlier," I pondered out loud.

"She had a bad panic attack. Trunks was able to calm her down though. He took her upstairs, she's resting now," my father replied. He was fidgeting with a paper in his hand. I could tell he was trying to remain calm, but inside I knew this was eating him up. My uncle had taken off and left my father to deal with the aftermath. "You haven't heard anything from Goten?" he asked.

"No, nothing at all. When did he leave?" I inquired.

"Sometime early this morning, he couldn't be far by now, but apparently his ki is being concealed by a device Bra created. It's manipulating his ki and making it impossible to track him." I remembered the device, Bra had been so proud to show it off. She was quite the genius, I'll give her that.

"There has to be some way we can find him, right?"

"I don't know Pan, I don't think he wants to be found right now." He held up the piece of paper in his hand. "He left this letter telling us he'll be back eventually. How long that is, we have no idea."

I looked out the window, _Seriously Uncle Goten? _This was a pretty dramatic move for even Goten. He was dealing with a lot though, I couldn't blame him. Everything had gone to shit in a few weeks. _This is all Paris's fault. _I couldn't lie. I was glad she cheated on him because it meant that Bra finally had a chance with him, but I didn't want my Uncle Goten hurting.

I heard the heavy footsteps coming down the stairs, I knew it was Trunks. I rushed over to see him, "How is she? Is she going to be okay?" I tried not to bombard him with too many questions right now. Everyone was having a hard time.

He suspected I already knew most of the details. "She'll be okay, she just needs to relax for awhile. She's resting now."

I hugged Trunks tightly. "I can't believe this," I whispered in his ear. "Me neither," he whispered back. I pulled away and saw the pain in his eyes. I knew it was mostly for his sister. Goten would be okay wherever he was, but his sister was heartbroken, probably more than Goten was.

Bulma entered the room, an aroma of freshly brewed coffee following behind her. "Coffee anyone?" she offered. My grandmother and dad took her up on the offer. I squeezed my boyfriend's hand out of habit. He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Trunks, we have to look for clues to where he might have gone," I whispered.

"I agree, but for now let's just take a breather. This whole situation is exhausting." I nodded my head. We had to find him, we just had to.

We sat down among the group as our elders began discussing the possibilities of where Goten might have taken off to. As mad as I was at my Uncle for leaving, I couldn't help but feel worried about him and wonder how he was dealing with this.

_Where are you Uncle Goten?_

**oOoOoOo**

I fell back onto my bed in the new apartment I would make my home for now. I had flown hours away to the northern part of our country, but for some reason home just didn't seem that far away. The flight had been exhausting and sleep nonexistent. I had thought about everything repeatedly. There were things I wished I had done differently, words I wish I had said, and words I wish I hadn't. It kept replaying in my mind, the conversations, the expressions, the tears. It made me feel unbearably guilty, yet I had been the victim here. I had a right to be angry and sad. I was heartbroken.

I turned over onto my stomach and looked out the bedroom window. The sun had yet to set, but the faint light of the moon could be seen in the distance. I closed my eyes and thought about Bra. I saw her face, her smile, her bright blue eyes, but that quickly faded as I remembered the tears that had stung her eyes the last time I saw her. She was right, I had been an asshole. I lifted my wrist in front of my face and looked over the small bracelet that concealed my whereabouts. I lightly tugged at it. As long as I was wearing this device I couldn't be found, but the same could be said about my family and friends back home. Unfortunately, their ki's would remain untraceable for as long as I wore the bracelet. I wondered what they were doing, how they were dealing with my leaving. I could take it off right now and go home, just suck it up and forget everything that had happened, but my pride wouldn't let me do that. I had left a note. I had left. I didn't want to turn around and go back now. I came here for a reason and I needed to fulfill it.

I reached over and pulled the chain on the lamp and darkness fell over the room. The sun had fallen behind the nearby mountains and the sky was an array of beautiful colors. Tomorrow I would have to find a job to ensure I could stay here and support myself, but for now I just wanted rest. I would worry about all of that tomorrow.

I slipped my shoes off and drearily stared into the evening sky. My eyelids felt just as heavy as my heart. Bra entered my mind and I immediately remembered her photo. I reached over to my bag near my bedside and pulled it out. She was the person I would undoubtedly miss the most. I looked over her photo and felt my chest tighten a bit. I placed the photo carefully on my bedside table and rested my head on my pillow. Closing my eyes, I thought about the moment she ran away from me the last night I saw her. The hurtful words I had said played like a broken record in the back of my head. I had caused her tears and pain, but worst of all I had deliberately broken her heart. That was something I would always regret. I couldn't undo my actions, but I promised myself I would make it up to her when I returned. I only hoped she would be able to forgive me.

**oOoOoOo**

It was evening now. The hint of the moon could be seen slightly near the horizon. The sun shown brightly, warming me as I sat near the small stream that ran through the woods near my home. Goten and I had found this place together one day when we were exploring the woods. I wasn't much of a sucker for adventure, but when it came to winter, it was different. Being in the woods during this time was hauntingly beautiful. The way the long shadows cast themselves over the earth and the soft sound of the stream as it made its way to places unknown. Where that water would end up, I didn't know, but it was things like this that came to mind as I sat here thinking. The rustling of the last leaves hanging on to the branches could be heard as a sharp, cold breeze made its way through the woods. I snuggled tighter into my jacket and brushed my scarf over my shoulder to shield my face. The sun's rays shown through the horizon of trees and warmed me as it cast intricate beauty over everything it touched.

"Why did you leave me here Goten?" I asked, my voice barely audible. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I just didn't have enough strength to fight them back. A few tears rolled down my ice cold cheeks.

I heard the sound of twigs breaking behind me and quickly wiped my eyes. I could sense someone was here. I turned around to see Gohan. He was the last person I thought would find me here. "Bra?" he asked. I wiped my eyes once more just to be sure the traces of tears had been wiped clean. "Gohan? What are you doing here?"

"Hey kiddo. I was worried about you is all." Gohan of course had a huge heart, just like his father. I wasn't his daughter, but with Pan and I being best friends and our families being so close, he treated us just the same. I half-smiled at the older Son.

He walked over and sat next to me, the sun lighting up his face as he stepped out of the shady forest. I turned my gaze back to the horizon. I wondered if Goten was watching the sunset wherever he was.

"How are you holding up?" he asked. Without saying it, I knew he had realized my feelings for his younger brother. I didn't care if anyone knew now, I didn't care about concealing it anymore. The way I reacted back at the house had been a huge indicator of my feelings for him. But alas, my feelings for him did not matter now. Goten was long gone.

"I'm okay," I said half-heartedly. I cursed myself for sounding so insensitive. "I know it's been a tough day for you kiddo, it'll get better in time," he encouraged.

"I hope so," I muttered.

"There was something I wanted to tell you Bra," he said.

"Go ahead," I insisted.

"Well the thing is, I'm not sure if I should tell you, but I feel that it's something I need you to know." Gohan had my full attention now. I couldn't decide if it was good or bad, I felt my stomach begin to turn yet again. I didn't know how much more of these talks I could bear.

I stared up at him, my face blank because I didn't know whether to smile or frown. "Goten came to me a few weeks ago. It was before everything happened with Paris. He told me something, obviously it was meant to stay between us, but who knows when Goten will be back. I just can't stand the thought of you having to suffer through each day wondering why he left and tormenting yourself over everything that happened." He paused. "What is it?" I asked nonchalantly, I couldn't take the suspense.

"He told me that he.. that he loved you." I stared at Gohan unblinking. Not one emotion ran through my being because there just wasn't anything to feel. I heard the words, but my mind couldn't comprehend why Goten would have said that. He loved Paris obviously. He left because she broke his heart, and because I was a shitty friend. It just didn't make any sense to me. I took a deep breath. Hearing something like that would have once made my heart skip for joy, but now, I felt nothing.

"You're wrong," I said. "He loved Paris. Why would he say he loved me?"

"I know this is weird to hear Bra, but you needed to know. I don't understand any of this myself. He met up with Paris to break up with her," he said. "I know he wanted to be with you." I wanted to believe him. Gohan wasn't someone who lied, but those words sounded almost unreal.

"Let's say you're right, Gohan. Let's say Goten did love me. Then why did he leave?" I asked, my voice shaking and tears filling my eyes once again. I looked up, blinking repeatedly, in hopes of getting rid of the tears without him noticing. When had I become such an emotional wreck?

"I really don't know, Bra," he sighed. "Perhaps he just needed time for himself."

"If it were true then, I'm pretty sure it's too late to fix things now," I said emptily.

I raised up off the ground and brushed myself off. The soft crunching of leaves under my feet were heard as I walked away. With my back to Gohan, I was just about to blast off. He interrupted, "I know you love him Bra and I know he hurt you, just don't give up on the idea yet. I truly believe you two will find your way to each other."

"We'll see," I said. And with that, I took to the sky. The sun was quickly falling and from the lack of sleep I had in the past few days. I knew I would pass out as soon as my head hit the pillow. I wasn't complaining, the longer I went without sleep, the less torment I had to endure at night while my brain went a mile a minute.

I landed on my balcony. _I guess I'm going to be making a habit of this. _Goten had only been gone a day and already my behavior had changed drastically. My vision blurred and for a moment I thought I was going to pass out. As quick as my vision became distorted, it was back to normal. I hadn't been feeling well lately. It was beginning to worry me. Maybe I was actually coming down with something. I couldn't remember the last time I was sick.

I opened the door to my balcony and out of nowhere an envelope dropped on the floor. "What's this?" I murmured to myself.

I squinted but it was too dark to see. I reached over and pulled the cord to my bedside lamp. A low light illuminated my room. I glanced over to the floor and picked up the small envelope, turning it over I saw my name written in calligraphy. My heart stopped for a second. This was Goten's handwriting. The letter trembled in my hand as my nerves got the best of me. _Did he leave this for me to find? When did he come by here?_

I sat down on my bed and stared at the envelope. I tilted it in the light and saw the ink glisten ever so slightly. I must've looked at my name written on that envelope for a good ten minutes before I had the guts to open it. I slid the flap out of its hiding place where it had been carefully tucked away. I gently pinched the folded paper and pulled it out of the envelope. I took a deep breath preparing myself for the words that would be written inside. Was it more harsh words? Would he apologize for what he had done? Would he tell me he loved me as Gohan had so clearly revealed?

I lifted the flap of paper, and was surprised to see only four words written inside.

_Please wait for me._

**A/N: **I have a habit of naming chapters after songs whose lyrics I feel fit/describe the chapter. That being said, I named this one after That Moon Song by Gregory Alan Isakov. Wonderful song. Anyway, I probably won't be updating as often as I was, but I'm definitely working on finishing this story. I'll try to get the new chapters up as quick as I can, just be patient and check my profile for updates. Thank you and don't forget to review!


	13. I Cling Tightly

**Exhale  
****Chapter 12: I Cling Tightly  
****DeepxWater**

I rocked myself gently back and forth in the swing. It was the same swing that I had sat in the night Goten had taken off in a mad hurry. I had suspected he would be away for a month, yet four long months had painfully came and went since his sudden departure. It was early April now. The cruel winter had passed after its cold grasp had squeezed the life out of me. Those first few weeks of Goten being mad at me I could handle, but the longing, waiting, and not knowing where he was or when he would be back was pure torture. I shut my eyes and swung back and forth. For once it felt good to feel the warm sun beaming down on me. The fresh air filling my lungs as I breathed in the smell of the newly blooming flowers. I leaned back as I grasped the chains tightly. The cool wind blew against my face and for the first time in awhile I felt alive. I brushed my feet onto the rocks and slowed my pace until I came to a stop. Reaching into the pocket of my denim shorts, I found exactly what I needed. I pulled out a poorly folded piece of paper and opened it thoughtfully as I had done so many times before.

I stared at the delicately worn letter in my hands, being very careful not to damage it any further. It was quite obvious that it had been read one too many times. The edges of the paper had frayed and the ink had begun to pale. As silly as it was, this letter was the only thing that had brought me any sort of comfort during the past few months. _Please wait for me, _it read. These words were clearly written in Goten's handwriting, left specifically for me. I had interpreted this phrase a hundred times, but I couldn't bring myself to feel that they had meant anything more than to simply wait for his return. As much as I wanted to believe that these words meant he wanted to be with me, I just couldn't. I had learned long ago not to let myself be blinded by false hope.

I folded the letter back much more neatly this time and slid it into my back pocket. I stood and pushed the swing out of my way. I glanced down at my phone and saw that it was almost 10am. I was supposed to be meeting back up with Trunks and Pan at the nearby café after they finished their errands. They had just gotten engaged last week, and already my mother, Chi Chi, and Videl had thrown together an engagement party for our family and friends. The two were reluctant about an engagement party at first, after all, Trunks's best man wasn't here. Our families insisted that the show go on, and my mother had joked that they could always throw another one upon Goten's return which I knew she was secretly hoping for. Any reason to bring the gang together again.

I brushed my curled hair back behind my ears. It was the first time in awhile that I had taken the time to get prettied up which felt nice for a change. Now that Spring was here, I knew I would be seeing better days. I typed a quick text to Pan to let her know I was on my way. They had been off getting a few things for the party while I enjoyed a walk in the park. I was surprised when they asked me to come with them. I couldn't count the number of times I had declined their previous offers. I was about to push my phone back into my pocket when I felt someone brush up against me. I dropped my phone on the grass and reached down to pick it up. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was go-" the familiar voice stopped mid-sentence. I hadn't been walking where I was going either and I instantly looked up to apologize too. "No, it's my faul-" I paused. My mouth dropped open at the sight of the brunette standing in front of me. "Bra.." she said quietly. "Paris?"

We stood awestruck for a minute until the man she was with butted in, "So you two know each other?" Paris was the first to snap out of her daze. I then realized it was the same man I had witnessed her locking lips with at the mall. He was a handsome man, probably about Goten's age. From the gentle tone of his voice as he addressed Paris, I could tell he was a sweet guy. She had been holding his hand, which was something I rarely witnessed her do with Goten. I felt a tinge of sadness, this was the guy she had given up Goten for. I swallowed hard as they exchanged a few words. "Uhm, Declan. This is Bra, Goten's best friend," she said sharply, wincing as she said his name. I smiled on the inside, knowing how awkward this was for her. "Oh," the guy said as he connected the dots. "Nice to meet you, Bra," he said genuinely, offering his hand. I shook it reluctantly. "Likewise," I said. "Hey, Declan? Why don't you run ahead to the store and I'll catch up with you in a few," she proposed. She obviously wanted to have a few words alone with me, and I wasn't exactly sure I wanted to hear them, but I stood my ground. "Yeah, sure babe." He gave her hand a tug, and nodded at me as he walked off.

"And then there were two," I stated flatly as I crossed my arms. She wasn't exactly the person I wanted to run into on such a beautiful day, and for that I frowned. She shifted uncomfortably and nervously brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. It was then that I noticed the diamond ring on her finger. _Damn, she sure didn't waste anytime_, I thought. "You're engaged I see," I sneered. She quickly clasped her hand over the hand with the ring. "Uh, yeah, we are," she swallowed. I nodded gently, wondering if she saw me roll my eyes at her. "Bra, I know Goten and I didn't end things on the best terms and I know you probably hate me beyond words for what I did to him, but I was stuck in a place that I didn't know how to get out of. I wish I had approached things differently, believe me I do, I've suffered a great deal of guilt and regret since then. I hate that I did that to him, but things just weren't what they used to be," she revealed. She was right, things between them had dwindled down enough to notice, but it still didn't make me any less angry at her. "Well, I'll admit it was a really shitty thing to do, but if you think it was for the best, then so be it." As bad as I wanted to yell at her and say horrible things, I couldn't. It wouldn't solve anything, plus it would be extremely childish.

We stood in silence for a moment before she asked the question I had been waiting for. "So, how is Goten? Has he been okay since.. you know?" she inquired. I was surprised by how genuinely concerned she sounded. "I.. I wouldn't know," I admitted. She looked at me quizzically. "Wh-what do you mean?" she stuttered. "You two are still friends, right?" I kept quiet for a minute as I thought about how to tell her, not that I really wanted her to know our personal business. She wasn't a part of his life anymore. "He, uh, took off after you guys broke up. We haven't heard from him since," I said bitterly. "Are you serious?" she asked. Her lips were parted and her eyes filled with concern. She would now understand the full effect of how Goten felt for her by his outrageous actions. However, I left the bit about him and I out of our conversation. She rested her fingertips on her parted lips and apologized, "I had no idea, Bra. I'm really sorry. This is my fault. I tried texting and writing him e-mails, but he never returned them, now I see why," she said sadly. I started to feel bad for her. I had never liked her before, but it was mainly because she had been with the man I loved so deeply. All of the other excuses for not liking her had faded since the two of them broke up, minus the part where she broke Goten's heart. "Look, it's not your fault, Paris. He just needed time away to put himself back together. He had a lot to deal with, and it wasn't just you, it was a lot of things. I'm sure he'll return home soon and his life will go on," I replied.

She pulled her purse into view, reached her hand inside, and began to look for something. She pulled out her phone and starting tapping at the screen. She then put her phone right back where she found it. A quiet ding could be heard from my phone as I received a text. Glancing down I quickly saw it was from a number I wasn't familiar with. "Don't worry it's just my number. I want you to have it. I know that you and I have never really viewed each other as friends Bra, and for that I kind of feel bad. Goten always talked so highly of you," she said honestly. "He, he did?" I asked. I had never really thought about Goten talking about me to anyone before. The confession made me smile. "Yeah, of course. But to tell you the truth, I think one of the reasons we never got to know each other was because I was kind of jealous of you. You two had this amazing bond which was kind of hard to compete with," she explained. She giggled lightly and shook her head. "Well, I could say the same about you. You were the love of his life after all," I sighed. Paris looked down sadly. How many times had I wished I was her? And now I was thankful I wasn't. "Will you please keep me up-to-date on everything? You can call or text me anytime," she insisted. I looked at the number on my screen. "Yeah, sure. But how do you know my number?" I asked as I tucked my phone into my pocket. "Well, when he wasn't with me, he was with you. Goten gave it to me for emergencies," she explained. "Oh," I said curiously. He had never told me. "Thanks, Bra. Really," she replied. "And again, I'm really sorry things ended up this way," she added. "Yeah, me too," I replied.

With that, Paris and I parted ways with a nod and a wave. Paris and I had never talked this openly before. It was comforting in a way. It felt like a load had been lifted off of my shoulders. I had thought many times about what I would say to Paris if I ever saw her again, and that conversation was far from what I had expected to happen. I was glad it went so smoothly because now I could sleep a little easier at night. Though confronting Goten when he returned would be another story. Nothing I did could prepare me for that conversation. I could only hope it would go just as smoothly.

**oOoOoOo**

I walked alongside Pan as we strolled through the local shopping center. We had just picked up a few last minute items for our engagement party and were doing some window shopping as we waited for my little sister. Pan and I were as happy as we could be, the only thing that put a damper on that feeling was the fact that Goten was missing out on a big part of our lives.

"Are you excited about the party, Pan?" I asked. She turned to look at me and her face lit up. "Yeah, I'm really excited. Are you?" she questioned. "Of course, it's just a shame Goten won't be there," I replied. "I know what you mean, but he'll be there for our wedding Trunks. That's what really matters. We'll wait until he gets back and then we can start planning our wedding," she said with confidence. "You're right, we'll wait as long as it takes. I have a feeling he'll come to his senses soon." She nodded.

She stopped and dreamily looked off in the direction of one of the stores. Following her gaze, I noticed her eyes had fallen over a beautiful wedding gown in one of the windows. "You would look beautiful in that dress," I whispered into her ear. She smiled. "You think so?" she asked. "I know so," I said as I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek lightly. _I could hold this girl forever. _I imagined her walking down the aisle in that flowy white wedding dress and grinned at the thought. _She'll make a beautiful bride. _

"Aww, look at you two lovebirds," came a familiar voice from behind us. I slowly turned around, letting my arms fall from around Pan. "Bra, hey!" Pan exclaimed. "Hey, sis," I greeted. Bra stuffed her hands in her pockets and smiled softly at the both of us. Her beautiful blue curls cascaded loosely down her shoulders, and her eyes shown brightly in the sun. It was the first time in awhile that my sister didn't have to force a smile. I knew her well enough to know when she was faking being happy, and she wasn't this time.

"You'll never guess who I just ran into," she said. Pan and I exchanged curious glances. I knew it wasn't Goten, she was much too calm for it to be him. "Who?" Pan and I asked. "I saw Paris of all people, and she wasn't alone." I was surprised that Bra didn't seem annoyed, she actually seemed kind of relieved. "You saw Paris?" Pan asked, she was obviously trying to process what she just heard. "Was she with that guy we saw her with?" she added. "Yeah, his name is Declan. He was actually a decent guy," Bra responded. "Wait, you talked to them?" I asked her. _That must have been awkward as hell_, I thought. "Yeah, Paris and I kind of bumped into each other, literally. We actually had a nice conversation as weird as that is to say," Bra chuckled. "Uh, what?" I was kind of shocked. Bra had never liked Paris, and avoided talking to her unless she really had to.

"What did you guys talk about?" Pan asked. "She basically apologized for everything that happened and for hurting Goten. I told her about Goten taking off, and she was really surprised. I don't think she's a terrible person, she just accidentally fell in love with someone else. Can't blame her for doing what her heart told her was right," Bra said. Pan had a look of disbelief as she stared at me. "Did she just say Paris wasn't a terrible person? Bra are you feeling okay?" Pan asked as she felt Bra's forehead. I laughed as she poked fun at my sister. "Shut up, I'm serious guys," Bra laughed. "It's just nice to put it behind me now. I was dreading the day that I'd ever have to face her again." Bra brushed her curls behind her ears and crossed her arms. "And you two aren't the only ones engaged. Paris was sporting a ring herself," Bra disclosed. "Are you serious? Goten and her only broke four months ago," Pan said, shaking her head. "Man, I'm kind of glad Goten isn't here. He probably would have flipped," I said. His feelings for Paris surely would have died down by now, but it was too soon to hear of his ex-girlfriend being engaged. "Yeah," Bra murmured. She instantly became more distant. Even after all this time, she was still having a hard time dealing with Goten being gone. Those two were practically inseparable before, but her other half was gone now. Wherever Goten was, I knew he was dealing with it just as bad. I decided to quickly change the subject. I didn't want to ruin the good mood she was displaying today.

"We should get back to Capsule Corp you guys. Maybe you can help Pan and I set up some stuff for the party, Bra ," I suggested. Bra snapped out of her gloomy daze. "Yeah, sure. I'd love to," she said with a smile on her face. "There was something that Trunks and I wanted to ask you also," Pan joined in. "Huh?" I asked. She quickly leaned in and whispered into my ear. "Oh, right!" I exclaimed. I had almost forgotten. "What is it?" Bra asked, her hands digging into her pockets yet again. I nudged Pan gently, giving her the go ahead to ask. "I know you haven't been as active with the photography business lately, but Trunks and I were wondering if you'd be our photographer for the wedding." Bra's face lit up at the offer. "Oh my goodness, you guys! I'd love to!" Bra beamed with excitement and pulled us into a hug. For once, I felt like I wouldn't have to worry about my little sister any more. In that moment, I knew she would be okay.

**oOoOoOo**

"Mom, we're home!" Trunks bellowed from the entryway.

"I'm in here guys!" I yelled to my two children and future daughter-in-law.

The engagement party was taking place this afternoon in just a few short hours and there was still so much to do. Chi Chi and Videl were taking care of most of the cooking, while I was trying to put together a few last minute desserts. Just as I was putting the finishing touches on the cake, the kids walked in. "Mmm that looks delicious Bulma," Pan said, licking her lips. "Why, thank you," I replied happily. I caught sight of Bra and was glad to see she had went out had been so long since she left home other than to go to work or school. She was only going to school part time this semester since she took on extra classes during the summer. She was eager to be done with high school and focus on a career, which I couldn't blame her. I had felt the same way at her age. I couldn't help noticing how pale she looked though, more so than when I saw her this morning. _I hope she's not coming down with something._

I placed my utensils in the sink and turned around just in time to see Trunks's finger about to plow into the neatly iced cake. "Ah, I don't think so, mister," I said protectively as I slapped his greedy Saiyan hand away. "No dessert until the party!" I informed. "But, Mom," he groaned. "No buts, you'll have to wait like the rest of us. Why don't you and Pan go put the finishing touches on the decorations. We've already got the tables and chairs set up outside, and if I'm correct, Marron and Uub are picking out some music to listen to," I asserted.

Trunks huffed, "Okay." It was times like this I remembered he was part Saiyan. I shook my head at his lack of control. I watched as Pan and Trunks headed for the door, Bra was about to tag along behind them, but I wanted to speak to her alone. "Bra, honey. Could I talk to you for a minute?" She turned around and smiled the best she could. "Sure," she said. I walked around the kitchen island, running my hand along the cold granite countertop. I made myself comfortable on the kitchen stool and Bra did the same. "So how was it today, getting out and all?" I asked. She ran her fingers through her hair and casually confessed, "It was nice. I really needed it, Mom." I smiled at my daughter and gently rested my hand on her back. "I'm glad to hear that sweety."

"Are you feeling okay, Bra? I couldn't help noticing that you look a little ill."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" she brushed off my concern with a light laugh. "I'm fine, really. I just have a little headache is all," she assured me.

"You sure you want to come to the party, Bra? If you're not up t-" Bra cut me off immediately. "Mom, you know I wouldn't miss their engagement party for the world. I'm okay," she sighed.

"Alright, alright, I'll lay off," I laughed with her. I glanced outside to see if the kids were busy, and sure enough Trunks and Pan were helping Marron and Uub set the tables. I sneakily reached over to one of the serving platters and stole a cookie, one of Bra's favorites. "Here, have one. Just don't tell your brother," I whispered with a wink. Bra smiled at the gesture. "Thanks, Mom." She nibbled the cookie enjoying while she could. Unlike her father and brother, she didn't have a wild Saiyan appetite all the time.

"I better get out there and do my part before they decide to hunt me down," Bra snickered.

"Okay, sweety. Just take it easy," I advised.

"Yes, mother. I wouldn't want to strain myself setting the table," she shook her head and giggled.

"Very funny!" I shouted as she walked out the door.

I watched through the window as Bra joined the others outside. Seeing her interacting with someone other than her family was relieving. She had been cooped up in her room most days, and when she wasn't in her room, she was working herself to death. I knew she was doing it to drown out thoughts of Goten, that much was obvious. I smiled as Trunks began to chase Pan with a spider in tow, I could hear her their laughter from here. Marron wrapper her arms around Uub and kissed his cheek as they watched the other couple play. But Bra, she was alone. The sight of her standing there, arms crossed, with no one next to her really pulled at my heartstrings. Normally at these family functions, Goten would be right there by her side, having a few laughs as the festivities unfolding. But with him gone, it left a noticeable emptiness among the crowd.

My motherly instinct began to kick in. There was just something about Bra's demeanor that was a little off. As much as I wanted her to be okay, I couldn't fight off the constant worrying.

"Come home, Goten," I whispered.

**oOoOoOo**

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. I had been working so hard that I didn't even notice that my lunch break had came and went. I chuckled to myself. When had I ever missed a lunch break in my life? Never. I was surprised my stomach didn't let off a warning as it normally would.

My eyes narrowed in on the calendar on my desk. It had been four months since I had been home, but I had managed to settle into somewhat of a life here in this new city. I had, with luck, stumbled onto a job when I encountered a guy named Max who owned his own martial arts school. He had recognized me from a World Tournament a few years ago and offered me a job on the spot. I instantly accepted his offer and had enjoyed every minute of working here. At first I had felt guilty about accepting the job. A job like this implied that I would be staying here for awhile which I wasn't sure I could commit to.

"Dude, you missed your lunch break," Max said from the doorway of my office. I looked up to see the young brown-haired man shaking his head at me. "Yeah, man," I laughed. "I got caught up in working and completely lost track of time," I said. I leaned back in my chair and stretched a little. _Who knew that I would ever enjoy a job so much? _

"Take the rest of the day off, man. Seriously. Today's training session is going to be a breeze so I can handle it on my own," he assured. "I don't know. Are you sure?" I asked. I hated to leave the whole class to him, but I could tell he really wanted me to accept the offer. "Yeah, totally! Look, just go home and relax. You've worked your ass off since you've been here. You deserve a little break every now and then," he stressed. "Alright, thanks man. I appreciate it," I thanked. "Don't sweat it, Goten. I'll see you in the morning." He waved and headed down the hall whistling a familiar tune. I sighed as the whistling filled my ears. He didn't know it was a song that Bra and I used to jam to in the car when we frequented the city. _Damn, I miss her._ Out ot excitement from landing the job, she was the first one I picked the phone up to call, only for me to realize that I couldn't call her.

I cleaned up my work area and gathered my things before heading out the door. I walked outside and my nose was immediately struck by the smell of flowers. The cold, bitter weather had passed, bringing along new life with it. Luckily, my apartment was only a few blocks away from the martial arts school which was great since I wouldn't have to worry about being caught flying. My apartment was right in the heart of the city and everything I needed was readily accessible.

I turned the corner and was about to pass the nearby newsstand when a photo caught my eye. On the cover of a well-known news publication was a photo of Trunks's face, along with the headline 'Capsule Corp. President Off the Market' in big, bold letters. "Huh?" I wondered out loud. I quickly picked up the paper and flipped to the section that was listed under the heading. Sure enough, Trunks and my niece were engaged. "Holy shit," I whispered. I smiled as I read the article. It didn't give many details as I knew it wouldn't. The Briefs' did their best to keep their affairs private, and they were damn good at it too. _I'm missing out on so much_. I gently placed the newspaper back where I had found it and carried on my way. _Damn, Trunks and Panny are getting married. _As sad as I was that I had missed out on the experience, I couldn't help but smile for the two. They were perfect together, and they would make each other incredibly happy.

I arrived at my apartment building and climbed the stairs to the fifth floor. Upon entering my apartment, I placed my keys and wallet on the kitchen bar. I had to admit that finally having my own place was really nice. There were many times that I had brought the idea of us getting our own place up with Paris, but it never happened. I wondered if her reluctance to move in together had anything to do with the guy she was seeing. I shook my head to get rid of the negative thoughts that I knew were about to hit me. I took my shoes off, grabbed a soda from the fridge, and reclined on the couch. Flipping on the television, I was surprised to see that mine and Bra's favorite show was on. It was a show that up until I left, we never missed an episode together. It was the little things like this that caused memories of Bra to plague me more and more. _I wonder what she's doing right now. _

An idea instantly popped into my head. I turned off the television and silence fell over the room as I got lost in thought. I looked down at the bracelet on my wrist. It was the only thing I had of Bra's besides her picture that I kept on my nightstand near my bed. I knew how it worked as she had explained it to me countless times as her excitement took over. She had been so proud of inventing this device. I stretched the band around my wrist and tugged on it lightly. It was very flexible which allowed me to slip it on and off with ease. I had never taken it off before because I felt it would be too soon. But the more and more I was reminded of my family and friends, the more I wanted to feel their kis and know how they were doing. Without thinking about it, I took the bracelet off. I stared down at my bare wrist and realized what I had done. I closed my eyes as I leaned back into the couch. I began to sense all of their kis, every single one. My dad and my mom I found first. I quickly pinpointed Vegeta's, Gohan's, and Trunks's ki as theirs were much stronger than the others. I targeted Videl's, Pan's, and Bulma's ki next. It was then that I noticed the whole z gang was together. I put two and two together and suspected they were having a party. After all, Trunks and Pan were engaged now. It was definitely something to celebrate. I smiled at the fact that they all seemed to be doing well.

But I still hadn't found what I was looking for. I searched again, focusing harder this time. And there it was. Bra's ki. The one ki that I had wanted to find. I blocked out all the others and fixating only on her's. Her ki felt weaker than it used to, which I found odd. But I could feel her nonetheless. I sat there for a few minutes feeling her ki. I had gotten so lost in that moment of feeling her that I didn't even feel the tears that escaped my eyes. I brushed the tears away and slid the bracelet back on before anyone noticed.

Another tear rolled down my cheek as I thought about how badly I wanted to be with my family and friends, especially Bra. She was the one that I loved the most, yet I had hurt her the most. I wiped the guilty tears away and turned the television back on. I was enjoying my independence, but this was wrong. To keep my family and friends waiting hopelessly for me. It was fucking cruel.

I promised myself I would be home before Christmas. And it was a promise I was determined to keep no matter how well things were going here.

**oOoOoOo**

"Trunks, stop. The party's starting soon," I whispered harshly as Trunks lips trailed down my neck. He had me gently pinned down on his bed. Ignoring my request, he continued to trail heated kisses along my jaw line and slowly run his hand up my shirt. "Trunks, seriously," I giggled.

Nibbling lightly on my earlobe, Trunks whispered, "Aww c'mon Panny, just a quickie." I laughed at his wild offer, removing his hand from under my shirt. "Both of our families are downstairs!" I rose my voice. I couldn't deny it, he was hard to say no to. "We'll finish this later, babe, okay? I'll make it worth it," I said seductively. He kissed me deeply. "Deal," he said between kisses. He got off of me and pulled me up with him.

I quickly adjusted my shirt and skirt. "Do I look okay? Like I haven't just been ravished?" I asked with a light laugh. "You look beautiful, babe," he said sincerely. "But you might want to hide that hickey," he said as he brushed my hair in front of my shoulder. "There. Much better," he smiled angelically. "Trunks!" I said as I crossed my arms. "Hmph." He pulled me into his embrace. "No one will notice baby, I swear!" I shook my head. "They better not." I took his hand and led him downstairs and outside where everyone was waiting. There was no point hosting a party indoors when the weather was so perfect.

Holding hands, we headed over to the crowd that had gathered in the backyard. "Here they are guys!" I heard my mother yell from a distance. Everyone began to clap for us as we made our debut, and I was surprised to see that even Vegeta and Piccolo were participating. Trunks and I couldn't help blushing at the sudden attention that was focused on both of us. I quickly spotted Bra's head of blue hair, her face behind her camera as she snapped photos of us. I reminded myself to check out the photos later. She knew exactly how to capture the most perfect moments in photos.

"Way to get the girl, Trunks!" Yamcha yelled. Trunks laughed nervously at the comment. Even though he was constantly in the public eye growing up, he hated being the center of attention. "Looks like someone's blushing," Vegeta smirked at his son. "Dad, c'mon." Trunks placed his hand nervously behind his head, a trait he had obviously picked up from my side of the family.

Before anyone could poke anymore fun at Trunks, Bulma raised her glass and interrupted, "Here's a toast to the newly engaged couple. I couldn't be more proud of you two."

"I agree. Trunks, we couldn't be more happier to have you as our son-in-law," my father added. His arm was wrapped around my mother's waist, and she looked like she was going to cry. I swallowed back any hints of tears in my eyes as we took in the sweet words.

"Hey Vegeta! You and I are going to be family!" my grandfather exclaimed.

"How lovely," Vegeta grunted. Though we all knew it was just his cover. He had grown quite fond of our tight-knit group.

"And here's to hoping you to have lots of cute babies!" Bra bellowed with a devious smile as she held up her glass.

"Bra, how about you lay off the alcohol this time," Krillin joked. We all laughed as memories from her birthday came back to us.

"It's nonalcoholic, Baldy," Bra scoffed. She crossed her arms and smirked. _Just like Vegeta_, I thought.

"Hey, I haven't been bald since before you were born! Who told you that nickname?" Krillin asked curiously.

"I may have shown her some old photos recently," Bulma snickered among the older women who were stifling their giggles. Android 18 shook her head with a smile.

"Well, she's definitely Vegeta's daughter. That's for sure," Krillin laughed which caused Vegeta to roll his eyes, yet the smile on his stern face spoke more than words.

"Panny show us the bling bling already," Marron urged, waving her hand in the air. I laughed at her eagerness. I held out my hand as I shyly showed off the ring Trunks had meticulously picked out. "Damn, it's gorgeous," Marron replied. "That's your cue to take notes Uub," Yamcha instructed. "I think he's right Uub," Tien added. "Heh heh," Uub laughed nervously. A blush filled his cheeks and Bra made sure to snap a picture.

"Okay, I think it's time to turn on the music and get this party started," I suggested. Bulma quickly turned on some music and began offering drinks to everyone as she seated them at the long table. Everyone shuffled around the table as they shared stories from the past and caught up with each other.

I took a seat between Trunks and Bra as my mother and father brought out the deliciously cooked meal. The older Saiyans were eyeing the food as they waited patiently to eat.

"Wow, mom this looks amazing!"

"Thanks sweety. Your grandmother and I worked really hard on these recipes, but I think it was worth it," my mother replied.

Once everyone had their plate of food, my grandmother Chi Chi announced we could dig in. My grandpa Goku was the first to clean his plate, which wasn't a surprise. He could devour anything within minutes. I was glad I didn't inherit too much of the Saiyan eating habits. It always caused quite a show.

I looked over at Bra to see her picking at her food. She had eaten most of her meal, but I could tell something was bothering her. While everyone was talking amongst themselves, I took the opportunity to lean over and converse with her. "Hey, what's on your mind?" I asked.

She turned to look at me. She looked a little clammy and under the weather. "I just feel really tired all of a sudden. I'm sure it'll pass," she said confidently. She was trying to play it off. "Are you sure that's all?" I asked. I knew what she was thinking, but I wanted her to say it. She rested her head against the palm of her hand as she continued to push her food around on her plate. "I miss Goten," she whispered, thankfully my Saiyan hearing picked it up.

"We all do Bra," I professed.

"Not like I do," she sighed.

Before I could have her elaborate on what she meant, her mother engaged her in a conversation. "Bra, will you help me carry out the desserts?" Bulma asked. "Sure, Mom," she complied. She cleared a few of our plates from the table and headed towards the kitchen. As she walked away she turned to gaze at me and weakly smiled.

**oOoOoOo**

I had managed to dodge a bullet earlier with Pan. I hadn't meant to get all emo on her, but it just came out that way. I knew she was worried about me, who wasn't these days. But I was doing much better than the months prior. Despite feeling slightly off the past few days, I could say I was feeling much happier now.

I took my camera out and watched as Videl and Gohan impressed the crowd with their dance moves. Videl had talked Gohan into taking dance classes with her a few years ago, which really paid off. I snapped a few photos of the couple dancing and scouted around for a few more photo opportunities. Marron and Uub were whispering in each other's ears_. I wonder what they're talking about. _Marron laughed at what Uub said and I quickly snapped a picture.

As I held the camera to my face, my lense came across my mother, father, Goku, and Chi Chi gathered near the back entrance of our home. My mother was telling them a story, which was causing Chi Chi and Goku to laugh, and my father was actually smiling. That was a photo I had to have. I snapped a few pictures without my father realizing it because he definitely wouldn't approve. I smirked. From what I had always been told about my father in the past, it was nice to learn how much he had softened up over the years.

I snapped a few more photos. One of Piccolo leaning up against the tree, his eyes closed as he enjoyed his solitude. Another of Master Roshi hassling Android 18 about how short her skirt was. _He never gives it a rest. _ I snapped a photo of Tien and Chiaotzu lounging in the chairs. It was the first time I had ever seen Tien in something other than his normal training attire. Dende was next. _Poor guy_, I thought. Marron was trying to convince him to dance with her, but he wasn't budging. I laughed at the hilarity. I finally snapped a few of my brother and Pan enjoying some more of my mother's delicious desserts. As predicted, my brother couldn't keep his hands off the treats.

I was about to put my camera away when Pan yelled out, "Don't think you can get away without having your photo taken too, Bra!" I turned around and smiled at her. "Of course," I muttered loud enough for her to hear. I held the camera out for her and she gladly took it. "Trunks, come get in the picture!" I demanded. My brother quickly jumped in the scene, leaving his cupcake unguarded. He threw his arm around my shoulders, and leaned his head against mine. "Cheese!" he exclaimed which caused me to smile for the picture. _Snap! _A few more photos were taken of me, my family, and friends. They would make great memories for when Goten returned. It was a shame he wasn't here, but our lives couldn't stand still just because he was gone. We had no choice, things had to carry on.

I placed my camera back in my camera bag and joined the rest of the gang near the dance floor. I wasn't in the mood to dance so I watched as everyone socialized well into the evening. I made sure to talk a little here and there so they wouldn't worry about me. It was proving to be quite the chore though.

I stood quietly away from the mess of people as I took a few deep breaths. Out of nowhere I was overpowered by a sudden feeling of faintness. I staggered over to the extravagant buffet table my mother had set up, holding on to the table for support. _Where did that come from?_ I quickly poured myself a cup of lemonade and hurriedly took a few sips. Just when I thought I was about to get a hold of myself, I began to lose my balance. I grasped my cup of lemonade tightly, trying not to spill it as I walked. _Something's not right. _I began to grow worried.

My eyes darted back and forth incredibly slowly as I searched for my mother in the crowd. I spotted her vivid blue hair and tried to make my way over to her. My vision was growing increasingly blurry, I knew I was about to pass out. Just when I was about to give up hope on reaching someone, my Dad's eyes met mine. His smile formed into a frown as he felt something wasn't right with me. My legs gave out below me as my father watched from a distance. I lost the grip on my cup as I fell roughly to my knees. I could barely keep my eyes open. My hand softened the blow as my head hit the ground. "Daddy," I said inaudibly. I could hear a commotion of voices, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I faintly heard Pan yell my name in a panic and watched as my Dad came running to my side.

Darkness consumed my eyes as I lost consciousness.

**A/N: **Thank you to those of you who continually review my story. It really keeps me going. ^_^ Updates are becoming further apart because my chapters seem to be getting lengthier. XD I didn't intend for that to happen, but there's some things I feel should be detailed and perspectives to use. Do you guys like that I am including other point-of-views? I think it works best for me personally. I don't think I could just to stick to Bra's train of thought because I feel like you need to get to know her outside of herself. Some of you might be wondering about Bra's character being so weak and mopey, but I promise I'm not trying to make her come off as an emo teenager. You'll learn more later. And just for a heads up, I'll be heading out to the good ol' Netherlands tomorrow and staying with my boyfriend's family for awhile. So expect delays in updates, but rest assured, I am still working on it!


End file.
